Musical changes
by somethingnew134
Summary: With the help of friedns can Harry and Draco be together? Or will social status and fear get in their way? This is a musical HarryDraco story, it is set in their 7th year, Dumbledore is alive, Lord Voldemort is dead, disreguards the 6th and 7th book.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is going to be a song fic, I hope you like it!! If there are any songs that you want to include tell me and it might be included.

This is a HP/DR fic, do not read if you don't like slash or the paring.

Disclaimer: I would love to, but I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was the morning of the ride back to Hogwarts Harry was in his bed at the burrow, Ron was snoring next to him as he slept on. Harry however was wide awake looking up at the ceiling thinking. '_This is our last year, the last year at Hogwarts! The last year I can see him, this summer has been torture, more so than the other years, not because of the Durslyes but because I know I won't be able to see him anymore at the end of this year. I wonder if I should tell Ron and Hermione, but Hermione would just ask me why didn't I tell them sooner, and Ron would flip of he knew! I love him, I love the one person I shouldn't. I love Draco Malfoy!_'

Ron took that moment to interrupt Harry's train of thought by giving a loud snore on the bed next to his. Harry sighed and got up getting dressed for the day, waking up Ron once he had come back from the shower proved a difficult task as he would not wake up. Harry spent five minutes trying to get him up and finally managed it by Hermione coming in through the door saying "Good morning". Ron shot up and out of bed, head butting Harry along with it.

"I'm up, I'm up." Ron said sleepily holding up his hands as if he was being held at gun point.

"Well done Hermione, you have done a better job at getting Ron up that I have been trying to do for the last 5 minutes!"

Ron looked at him quizzically. "You were trying to wake me up?"

"Yes I was, but never mind you are up now. You should start getting ready we have got half and hour before we have to leave."

As it was Hermione was already packed and ready to leave being the organised person she was and she sat on Ron's bed watching the two boys run around like headless chickens packing the last minute items into their trunk. There were five minutes to go before they had to leave and they were ready to go which came to the surprise to all of the Weasley family and Harry and Hermione. They got in the car and drove off to London in the hope of not having to rush onto the platform this time.

They made it there with 10 minutes to spare, they all said goodbye to Mrs Weasley, who was not at all foreboding to let them go this year, which probably was also a first. Loading their trunks onto the train they walked to the back in search for an empty compartment. Many people in the other compartments of the train stuck their heads out compartment door congratulating Harry on this defeat of Lord Voldemort that summer. Harry just ginned at them and kept walking on.

Once they reached an empty compartment at the back Harry and Ginny sat down across from one another and Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes and walked to the front carriage where Hermione would be handing out prefect duties and welcoming them all into the new school year as she was the new head girl.

There was a short comfortable silence between Harry and Ginny, till Ginny broke it. Looking up into Harry's green eyes she said. "arrHHarry I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you over the summer, but…I was thinking, well now that Voldemort is gone, you have no reason to not be in a relationship do you?" She looked at his hopefully.

"No I guess I don't…" Harry pondered this, he didn't have any reason to not be involved with anyone, and nor did Draco, did he? '_Voldermort is gone, his father is in prison, and his mother she had denounce the dark lord since her husband had been put away. Maybe, just maybe he doesn't follow them. Maybe it was just his father. Maybe he would want to have a relation ship, there's nothing to stop us is there… _'

"Err… Harry, Harry. Are you there?" Ginny was waving her had in front of this face, Harry had this dreamy dazed expression on his face and she was getting worried about him.

"What?" Harry mumbled as he was brought back into the present from his dazed state.

"You looked out of it Harry, really out of it. Are you ok?" She looked at him worrying about his mental health.

"Yer I'm fine, nothing to worry 'bout Gin." He shook his head. "What were you talking 'bout?"

"Well I was thinking, if there is nothing stopping you from having a relationship with some one why don't you?"

Harry looked at her with wide eye. '_She knows, how the hell does she know! I've never told anyone, not even Sirius, when he was alive. _' "Well you see Gin, its just… its complicated…" Harry trailed off wondering how he was going to explain this to her.

"Oh I see, its Ron isn't it." Ginny looked down at her hands and sighed. "You know its your life, he doesn't control what you do."

"Yer I guess. But it's just, he would go mental, and I cant stand having him mad at me!"

"Well he always said that it would be best for me, and it would comfort him to know that it was a mate of his and not anyone else." She placed a hand onto of his looking up at him again.

'_What the hell, Ron happy that I was with Draco, and Draco was not with someone else? And how would it be best for her? What is she on about?_' "Ginny, what are you talking about?" Harry looked at her looking for signs of a laugh or a smile, to tell him that this was all a joke, or a sign that she was stark raving mad.

"Err…what do you think I'm talking about! I'm talking about us!" She threw her hand up in the air in exasperation, then she was hit with a thought. "Hang on, what were _you _talking about?"

"Um, well, um I was just…What do u mean us!" Harry exclaimed hoping to distract her form what he might have been talking about. '_That was stupid, how could she have possibly known! Great I really put myself out for this one! _'

"Well…" Ginny was now blushing a deep red colour. "You know I have always liked you Harry, and I thought you liked me too, and I thought that you were just waiting to ask me out once he-who-must-not-be-named had gone for good, but apparently you weren't…" She trailed off looking at her feet blushing the colour of her hair.

"Oh." Harry was feeling rather awkward, he knew she had liked him, but he thought that she had gottern over him, it seems as though he was wrong. "Gin, you know I love you, but as like a sister, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, its obvious you have someone else on your mind." Said Ginny perking up, she was worried that she had pushed Harry away, and the truth was that it was only a small crush, and the main reason she was doing it was because she felt that it was expected from her, she just wanted him to be happy with whoever this person was. "So who is she, and why would Ron be mad?"

Harry was relived he hadn't made her hate him, but at that question he looked out of the window avoiding her eyes.

"Is it Hermione?" She asked getting excited, thinking that she might of got it, Ron would be furious its obvious that he likes her.

"NO!" Exclaimed Harry, Hermione was a nice looking girl but she was more like his sister, and she wasn't exactly his _type_.

"Is it Lavender? Ron had something on with her didn't he?"

"Yes but it was only to make Hermione jealous. And no it isn't her."

"Then who could it be, is it someone from, Slythrien, Ron would hate that!" She thought for a moment. "I know is it Pansy?"

"Ginny…I didn't say it was well…a girl." Harry was looking at her waiting for an explosion of some sorts, but none came.

"Yer, Hermione and me always thought that, but we were never sure." Ginny waved that off now thinking of boys Ron would hate Harry going out with, which wasn't that hard as she thought that Ron would be mad with any guy going out with Harry.

Harry looked startled at this information, he didn't think that he was that obvious, '_I guess they just have some sort of vibe, it was only a thought, well that know now._' "Draco Malfoy." Ginny started to laugh, imagine Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter arch rivals holding hands together, kissing one another, and doing normal relation ship stuff. It was Laughable. Harry however didn't think so he was looking at her with a slightly surprised, scared and pleading look on his face, all this adding up and making him look like a lost puppy dog. "It is isn't it!" Ginny had stopped laughing and now looked slightly horrified. "Harry, but, why?"

"Well c'mon Gin look at him he looks, brilliant, like and Angel…" and at this Harry started to rant on about everything that Draco was. How soft his skin looked and how he wished he could touch it, how he was probably not as conceited as he seemed to be, how under everything he was probably not such a prat. During this whole explanation Ginny has listened, and found that Harry deeply cared about him, that he would forget the past in an instant, that he would do anything for Draco, that he loved him.

It had been a good half an hour that had passed before he had stopped, taking a deep breath he collapsed on to the seat. "That's why."

"Wow, that was one sure hell of a good reason Harry. Don't worry I wont tell anyone, but I will help you, even if it is Malfoy." Harry looked relived.

"Thanks Gin."

At that moment Ron and Hermione returned. "Well that was one hell of a long meeting thanks to someone here." Ron glared at Hermione blaming the length of the meeting on her.

"Well I'm sorry Ron, but I had to get everything organised, I can't expect that Malfoy will help."

"What do you mean, Malfoy is head boy?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, he is." Sighed Hermione settling into a chair next to Ron.

"Doesn't that mean that you will have to share a common room with him?" Ginny asked eyeing Harry

"Yes it does, hopefully he is not going to be such an arrogant ferret!"

"That probably will never happen. C'mon its Malfoy were are talking 'bout. Right mate." Ron said elbowing Harry in the side gently.

"Yer it is." Harry looked up at Ginny who was watching him sadly, what this must be doing to Harry she didn't know, but she was going to end it and help him win the guy of his dreams.

* * *

A/N: There will be singing soon but not yet. 


	2. Steptember the first

A/N: Okay so I'm going to do some from Harry and his friends view point then some Draco and his friends, ill put to show the difference between them and ----- between days so no one gets confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JKR does, she is so lucky!!

It was a normal September the 1st for Draco, well as normal as it could be with your father in prison, Voldemort gone and his mother denousing her alliance with the Death Eaters. Not that he was annoyed at her for it he was rather relived by it, he had never wanted to be part of killing muggles, he may not like them because he had to keep up appearances but he never wanted to kill them. Now he didn't have to worry about being forced into any role, including the one that his father had forced him into to since he could talk. His mother loved him and wanted him to be anyone that he chose to be. Draco sometimes wondered if she knew about his secret crush, but he could never be sure.

Draco as always was ready to leave, looking round his room he checked that he had taken everything he might need for that coming year, just then the doorbell rang. Draco ran down the grand marble steps, upon reaching the entrance hall he skidded gracefully to a stop on the damp marble floor that had been cleaned that morning by the house elves. Draco opened the door an there standing with all her luggage was his best friend.

"Hi! How are you? What have you been up to? I haven't see you for like all summer! Looking forward to going back?" Pansy bombarded him with questions whilst eloping him into a tight hug.

"I'm good. I've been doing the usual, except the lessons of 'How to be a Malfoy' which have thankfully stopped now my father is not here. And of course I'm looking forward to going back! When I have I ever been otherwise." Draco answered all her questions talking quickly due to the lacking air supply. "Now if its not enough trouble please let me go!"

"Oh sorry hun." Pansy said letting go, Draco took a deep breath taking in as much as possible; he didn't like being strangled much.

"You ready to leave?" Draco asked looking at the esseive amounts Pansy had. "Err, why do you have so much stuff?"

"If you don't remember then we now can do magic outside school so I'm shrinking these into one trunk, I just didn't have time at home."

"You were late anyway Panse." Draco said as he helped shrink the trunks and levitate them into the empty one Pansy had brought. "And you haven't answered why you need so much stuff."

"Its called fashionably late, and I need the stuff because I brought you some new clothes over the summer, and also because I'm staying for the holidays this year." She walked inside the entrance hall levitating the one trunk behind her.

"Why? Don't you want to come home?"

"Yes I do but I've never stayed for the holidays and I thought it would be fun because its our last year, and you will have your own rooms so I could just hang out there and run a riot." She smiled smugly at Draco. "And I was going to make you stay so I can get this ridiculous thing between Potter and you over with."

"What!" Draco shouted. Lowering his voice he continued. "What do you mean by that, I do not! And I repeat do not, want you to set me up with Potter, if he liked me he would not try and punch my face in every time he saw me!"

"You don't know that, and you do not do much to make him not want to hit you! Your usually the one that starts the bloody things!"

"Well…you know I have to keep up appearances." He glared at her.

Pansy threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, unfortunately she forgot she was clutching her wand, so her trunk flew up and then crashed back down on the marble, which luckily had and unbreakable charm on. "You know bloody full well you don't have to keep up appearances this year, your father is gone, Voldemort's gone and your mother seems to know that you have a crush on Potter!"

"I know, but its just so hard! I know he just hates me!" Draco whined.

"Oh come here." Pansy took him into a soft comforting hug. "Don't worry it will be okay. I'm sorry for what I said."

"Are you two all right, I heard Draco screaming and a bang?" Narcissa appeared on the marble steps dressed in purple robes, she had taken to wearing colors instead of the black she was made to wear by Lucius, her eyes glinted at Draco as if she had been listing to their conversation, which she probably had been doing.

"Yes mother we are fine. Pansy just forgot she had a trunk levitating from her wand." Draco smirked as Pansy as she shot a glare back.

"Well if that's all…" Narcissa waited as if she was waiting for her son to tell her that he was in love with Harry Potter but as the silence dragged on for a few more seconds it became apparent to her that he was not ready to admit that to her. "We better go, grab your things and we can apparate. They did so, they arrived with half and hour to spare, Narcissa said goodbye to them both, telling Draco that if he wanted he could stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, she would be going to France to see some family over there that she had lost contact with because of Lucius.

Draco and Pansy got onto the train and sat down into an empty compartment swapping stories about their summer holidays. Once the time reached 11:00 Draco and Pansy moved to the front carriage making sure that they locked their compartment so no one could steal it. Once they arrived there Draco took his seat next to Hermione Granger as the head boy and girl were expected to sit central so that they could address all the prefects. As Hermione welcomed everyone and introduced her self and Draco his eyes started to wander. His gaze was met by blue eyes which were filled with hate and loathing, this was obviously Ron Weasely. Draco glared back, not particularly because he hated Ron, yes he thought he was a git but he would never hate the guy he had some inclining of a brain, he was very loyal to Harry and had protected him many times. At this thought his mind wandered again to Harry. He had worked out in second year that he had a crush on Harry, before he just thought it was because he disliked him, but Harry just wouldn't get out of his mind, and once he started to get dreams well…he worked it out then.

Before Draco knew it the meeting was over '_I really should start paying more attention, especially since I have to do some of the work. Granger doesn't look pleased that I didn't help out, oh well I hope she will get over it… _'. Draco walked back to the compartment with Pansy and Blaise, their other best friend, and spent the rest of the journey talking about the summer and the plans for the rest of the year.

The rest of the journey was spent talking about quitidich and what plans Harry had for the team as he was made captain. They were later joined by Neville, Dean, Seamus and Luna. Luna once again had the Quibller, Ron and Dean started to play a game of chess but after the third loss Dean decide to join Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Seamus talking about their holidays. Surprisingly Hermione had not opened a book yet and when asked why she said, "We all need a break". Harry had also noticed, if no one else had, that Malfoy had not been by to taunt them yet. Harry pondered this and was only brought out of his stupor by Hermione tapping him on the arm and telling him that they were nearly there and should get ready.

Once they were off and traveling up the drive Harry let his mind wonder to that brilliant, perfect head of blond, he was daydreaming of what it would be like to touch the silky hair until Ginny, who was suppressing a smile said to him in a whisper so the others couldn't hear, "I don't see how you have kept your crush secret for this long, if I had known that every time you daydreamed that it was about Draco then I would have to wonder how you manage to have any bodily fluids at all." She grinned mischievously and winked, this made Harry turn bright red and choke on the air flowing into his lungs. Leading Harry into the Great Hall Ginny steered him to a seat where he would have a good view of Draco who was already sitting at the Slytherin table next to Pansy and Blaise, Ginny sat down next to him looking for any signs that might suggest that Draco returned Harry's feelings.

Dumbledore stood up, and once again publicly thanked Harry for destroying Voldemort, only a few Slytherins did not cheer or clap, these were the ones who had supported Voldemort and were destined to join him. Harry ducked his glowing face and waved at a few people. Ginny however never took her eyes off Draco, Pansy and Bliase, they were clapping along, though not against their will, then she saw something Pansy elbowed Draco softly and winked, starting to say something she could not make out to the blond. She pulled out her extendable ear and directed it over to Pansy and Draco in mere seconds. Ginny just managed to catch the words "nothing stands in the way between you two" whispered into Draco's ear before Blaise turned and said "What are you two whispering about? Your late night plans, humm?" He laughed.

The hall quieted down as Dumbledore raised his hands for one last announcement. "I apologize for this but the Head boy and girls room is not ready yet because it has been moved and renovated to house slightly more people for reasons I will tell the heads themselves, thus they will have to stay in their own dorms for the time being." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Pansy all looked confused at this, but let is slide because they knew they would find out soon enough. "I would like to see them in my office after the feast, but now its time to dig in." The food appeared onto the platers, instantly everyone in the hall was piling food onto their plate and eating the feast. Chatter started all around the hall and the trio were discussing what Dumbledore meant by accommodating more people. Ginny was only half listening to the conversation and was thinking hard about how she could make the two enemies come together.

The feast finished and Dumbledore ushered them off to bed, Ginny still hadn't come up with a suitable idea, other than pushing their heads together till they kissed, Ron and Harry had decided to wait for Hermione in the common room, so the three of them left for Gryffindor tower. Hermione was joined by Draco after he said goodbye to Pansy and Blaise. Hermione turned to look at him expecting to see a scowl or a smirk on his face, but was surprised to find that he had a blank face, no scowl, but no smile either.

"Granger" He greeted, nodding slightly to Hermione.

"Malfoy" She greeted in the exact same way. "So how was your summer." She was slightly nervous at asking as been as his father was in prison.

"Better than usual, you?" Draco answered, becoming more friendly. '_She really isn't that bad, a bit of a know it all but still… _'

"Yer mine was good, I spent most of it with Ron and Harry after Voldemort was defeated…" She trailed off worried that she had hit a nerve and ruined their surprisingly decent conversation.

"That's good, I want to thank you guys some time for getting rid of him, he was a real asshole!" Draco laughed, and as if he just realized what he had done his eyes grew wide in shock.

'_Okay this is a different Malfoy, but a better one, I wonder if this is just an act, I just have to wait and see. _' Just then Dumbledore came over smiling a wide smile at both of them. "Now come along up to my office and we will talk about the new arrangements." He walked them to his office making comments about the weather and such on his way. Reaching the gargoyle he said the Password "Sugar quills" and entered

"Please take a seat Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Would either of you like a lemon sherbet?" He indicated the bowl of the muggle sweets sitting on his desk, both declined the offer so he continued. "Now because this is the first year we have had one Gryffindor and Slytherin as the heads of the school we have had to move the common room you will be sharing into a new room in the castle, so that you are an equal amount of distance away from your house common rooms. This move was completed without problems, but it's the renovations that are taking their time, they were meant to be finished but weren't due to factors beyond my control."

"Umm, Sir sorry to interrupt but what are these renovations and who are the other people staying?" Draco asked stopping Dumbledore before he could continue on without explanation as he usually did.

"Well as you both know you both come from one of the most frequently arguing groups of people, thus to promote house unity and to also put an end to the rivalry I have decided that both Mr.'s Weasely, Potter and Zambi and Mrs. Parkson join you in the rooms." Dumbledore looked at their faces which showed a mixture of pure horror, confusion, surprised and lust from Draco. '_Very strange_' Dumbledore thought. "You will each have your own room, you will just have to share a common room." Both Hermione and Draco sat there in silence, "Alright off you go to bed now, your rooms will be ready in week or so." Dumbledore showed the still silent head boy and girl out of his office. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase they both looked at each other wide eyed.

"I hope he knows what he is doing, because if Weasely is sleeping near where I am I might be killed in the night." Draco gulped, that was not his only worry he would have to excise a lot of control to not jump Harry in his room, more so than he had to do now.

"Don't worry, he always knows what he is doing, I think… Anyway goodnight Malfoy." Hermione turned and walked away.

"Night Granger." Draco said as he too turned to walk away.

Back in Gryffindor tower Ginny was thinking over what she could do, then it hit her, she cackled to the surprise of one of her dorm mates who was still awake and slid off to sleep waiting for the morning to come so she could start her plan.

A/N: This is like the longest thing I have ever written, I hope you like it! Don't worry all will be explained soon, and there will be a song in the next chapter.


	3. Encharnted

A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to update but I have been busy and haven't had a computer to use for a decent length of time. This is the third chapter, it will have song in, I hope you like it.

This chapter's song is Superchick, It's on. I will say the name of the songs included in the chapter and who they are by.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco, Pansy and Blaise were sitting at the Slytherin table the next morning, they had each received their time table, Pansy since receiving it had been trying to work out which lessons and corridors that Draco and Potter would be in together so that she could plan how she was going to get them together, or how she would have to watch that Draco didn't do anthing stupid. Unfortunately her planning expertise were interrupted by Draco who had just voiced that they would all be sharing rooms with Potter, Weasley and Granger.

"What!" Blaise shouted across the Great Hall, resulting in its occupants, except Dumbledore, to look in their direction with shock on their faces at the sudden out break of noise. Looking round and turning slightly pink Blaise quietened his voice to a normal level and continued. "Dumbledore can't expect us to share a room with them! I mean their Gryffindor, and not just that but they are the _Golden Trio_!"

"Yer I know Blaise." Draco remarked, his eyes clouding over slightly. '_If this is his reaction to us sharing a dorm I wonder what it will be if he ever finds out I love Harry. No not love, you cannot love if the other person doesn't return it. If he finds out I like Harry._' "Its Dumbledore he wants to promote house unity."

"House unity, house fucking unity!" Blaise was repeating over and over again getting slowly quieter as if he could not believed his ears. Pansy and Draco were starting to get worried when Blaise said in a slow whisper as if he was trying to see a reason to the madness "He does realise that we are all going to end up killing each other, and that would not promote house unity right?"

Draco looked slightly amused at this, but also slightly scared he haden't considered what the outcome would be. Pansy however instantly started laughing. Both Draco and Blaise started at her in disbelief, finally after regaining her breath she said, "You guys might get along you never know, have you ever properly talked to them before?" Draco looked slightly hopeful at this but then put the expression behind his emotionless mask, Blaise just scoffed and looked away, Pansy's smirk slowly faded as she took in Draco's hidden feelings and Blasie's obvious rejection to anything to do with the Golden Trio. '_This is going to be harder than I thought._'

* * *

Hermione had told Harry, Ron and Ginny about the arrangements that Dumbledore was making. At first Ron had seemed excited at having a dorm for him Hermione and Harry to share, but then that novelty had worn off once Hermione had told him that there were going to be three other Slytherin residents in the dorm, he was now pointy ignoring Hermione as if blaming her for the dorm arrangements. Harry was excited at first but once he had realised that Malfoy would be there too he became nervous at the thought of being in such close proximity at night and most of the day, he didn't know if he could keep his feeling secret if he was put in that situation. Ginny, who was not joining them in their dorm felt a little left out, but after Hermione explained that she was welcome anytime she cheered up a little more, also the arrangements made her plan even easier to put into practice.

Looking at her timetable Ginny saw she had a free after breakfast, deciding that it would take her a while to find the book she wanted and then work out how to cast the spell Ginny stood up and said goodbye to Harry, Ron, Hermione and her year 6 friends, walking to the library she strode over to the section of the library with enchantments in. After searching for half an hour for the book she came across an extremely dusty volume hidden away among the dust and other dusty books. Opening it she was sprayed with a large amount of dust which made her cough loudly, Madame Pince, the librarian, looked over at her giving her a warning glare, Ginny just turned back to the book the coughing fit subsiding. '_It was her bloody book which made me start coughing in the first place, and anyway its not like there is anyone in here at the moment, it's the first lesson of the year. Okay maybe there are a few Ravenclaws but everyone knows that they put up sound barriers to stop noise disturbing the!_'

Scanning the index she tuned to the page where she believed that the spell was on, luckily for her it was the right page, she looked at the incantation, she found that it was a chant that had to be said. She pulled out her wand and after reading the chant over enough times that she was able to say it without stopping to check the words were right Ginny said the incantation. "With this I join two hearts destined to be, through the love of ones notes they will be drawn together. Forever more they will sing in harmony. Harry and Draco, Draco and Harry forever more shall be." There was a bright white light which engulfed the school so quickly that few noticed it, then Ginny collapsed her face down in the book.

Once she woke up she realised that it was lunch time, walking out of the library she looked for a sign that the spell had worked, walking through the hall she noticed the sound of a guitar being played out of no where, drums joined in, another guitar then her mouth was moving and words were being sung, '_this must be it_' she thought.

It all comes down to this  
You take your best shot, might miss  
You take it anyway  
You're gonna make your move today  
Got the will, you'll find the way  
To change the world some day  
Grab this moment before it's gone  
Today's your day

It's on and on

Ginny looked around her, the population of Hogwarts students in the hallways was singing along to the chorus.

It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on

Ginny stopped singing, reaching the great hall she heard the voice of Dumbledore who was apparently addressing the student body by continuing the song on.

And the view will never change  
Unless you decide to change it  
Don't feel like it today  
Just show up anyways  
And though life will take you down  
It only matters if you let it  
Get up, go through, press on  
Today's your day

The whole school Ginny included started singing, the only ones that seemed unaffected where Draco and Harry who were looking rather scared and suspicious about all the singing.

It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on

Hermione and Pansy stood up, Hermione looking at Harry, Pansy looking at Draco, they started to sing together addressing the boys, who hadn't noticed that the other was unaffected.

And though you want to quit  
Don't think you can get through it  
You've come to far to walk away  
It's not gonna be today  
And no matter how you feel  
It's what you do that matters  
This is your moment to be strong  
Today's your day

The school continued Harry and Draco looked more unsettled as every second passed.

It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on

Ron and Blaise had now stood up and started to sing, to Ginny's and Harry's surprise Ron was a good singer, but Ginny just put that down to the enactment.

And no matter how you feel  
It's what you do that matters  
It's your moment to be strong  
Today's your day

It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on

The music stopped and the occupants of the Great Hall went back to their normal business, apparently it seemed that they didn't remember that they were singing a few moments ago. '_This is going to be an interesting year…_' Ginny thought before taking her seat next to her Harry who looked like he had just been hit over the head with a pituitary large sauce pan.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Review please!!!! If there are anything that I need to change about the song bit then tell me please!!! 


	4. Anwsers

A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long I've been busy. Thanks for your reviews I'm glad you like it! This chapter took me a little while to work out how to set it out, I don't know why, I just needed something to think about.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry was looking round him watching the other occupants of the hall eat their lunch as if nothing had happened, then, as if signalled, the whole hall fell silent. '_Now they all remember, odd_' Ginny thought as she loaded food on to her plate. Whispering started all across the hall, all asking the same thing, "Was I singing?"

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice rang out across the hall; everyone fell silent again and looked up at him. "It's obvious that there was some sort of enchantment cast upon us, but I'm sure we can find a way to lift it." He looked round the hall, he could remember the whole population singing, but two…his eyes wandered between Harry and Draco, '_It could have been a prank of some sort, but no, those two wouldn't work together on one, and anyways they looked just as shocked as everyone else._' Dumbledore's eyes wandered again, looking for any person who was showing signs of knowing what was happing. His eyes caught Ginny Wesley who was eating her lunch just watching the events as if it was some sort of interesting stage play, which it seemed like it was turning in to. "Classes are suspended for the rest of the day, anyone with information on this matter please come forward." At this his eyes met Ginny and he gave a slight nod to the head which signalled that he wanted to see her in his office. Dumbledore sat down and started eating his lunch again, this signalled that everyone else should too, the rest of lunch was spent in silence from the student body, other than the small chime and clatter of the table ware as they ate.

* * *

"Pansy, you were singing!" Draco shouted in his private room in the Slythrine common room.

"I always sing. I have a lovely voice." Pansy shot back defensively.

"Yer but this was different, you were singing to me in the middle of the hall about not quitting or something, and doing something that matters. What the hell was that about? And then the rest of the school started to sing, then Blaise sung to me and I know that he can not sing, but then he could…" Draco trailed off in thought. Pansy just stood there speechless she did not know why she had started to sing, it was as if a overwhelming power had taken over her. "It couldn't be him could it?" Draco voiced suddenly making Pansy jump out of her thoughts. "I mean he's dead so it can't be him." Draco was now breathing heavily and pacing. "Or it could be someone else a follower or something of his."

She placed a hand on his shoulder comforting, trying to stop his pacing. "Don't worry it wont be him, he's dead, gone. And as for your father we would have seen if he had escaped, and anyway I never thought either would be mad enough to cast that kind of enchantment on the school, but then I could be wrong about that…" She thought for a moment, then, as if she has just made her mind up she turned on her heel and walked to the door draping her cloke round herself. (A/N: The cloke is just an outer layer which they don't always have to ware, they have a school uniform underneath, what they wore in the 3rd film.) "I'll be back in a minute, don't worry." She said as she exited the room. "Blaise" she called over the common room.

"Hi Panse weird day isn't it." He laughed. "You going somewhere?" he said taking in her determined look in her eyes, which could only mean that she was set to find something.

"I need you to watch Draco her hyperventilating in his room."

"Yer sure. Where you off to?" Worried at what had set off Draco's hyperventilation.

"I'm going to find out what's going on." With that she left the common room.

"One song and the whole schools on red alert!" He chuckled. "What is the world coming to?"

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor common room in silence. Ron and Harry were both in shock, Hermione was confused and Ginny was worried that she would blow her cover if she opened her mouth and started laughing. She hiccupped, only Hermione seemed to have noticed, she turned to look at her, she saw her slightly strained expression which showed that she was trying not to laugh. Getting up she grabbed her arm and led her out of the common room and towards Dumbledore's office, the others had not seemed to notice.

"Hey!" She shouted yanking her arm away. "What do you think your doing?"

"I'm taking you to Dumbledore's office so that he can make you reverse the spell." Hermione said business like

"How do you know it was me?"

"By the way you looked, you were trying not to laugh, so I figured that you knew something was going on." She glared at Ginny for a moment then she relaxed. "Ginny why did you make us sing? If you needed to get out of lessons that badly then you could have just told me, I would have written you a note."

"What you think I did it to get out of lessons?" With a short nod from Hermione Ginny burst into laughter. "Why would I do that?" Hermione was stunned, she had just assumed that that was the reason for the spell, what else could it be. "Did you happen to notice anyone not controlled by the spell?"

Hermione thought back to the event, then it hit her. "Harry and Malfoy! They weren't singing, they were being sung to…" She paused, now even more confused. "But why would you do a spell to make it so that they were being sung to, what would the point be?"

"Well it seems to me Miss. Granger that Mrs. Weasly here know something that you do not." Dumbledore said from behind the two girls. Hearing the voice of their Headmaster behind them made them jump in shock and fear. "Now if you don't mind I would like to continue this conversation in a place that we are less likely to be overheard in if you don't mind, such as my office." He smiled and walked down the corridor towards his office. Turning at to a dark alcove he said "And Miss. Parkson you are welcome to join in as well if you please." From the shadows Pansy emerged looking rather sheepish being caught eavesdropping.

Once they had arrived in Dumbledore's office he conjured up three chairs which they sat down in, Pansy glaring at Ginny and Hermione suspicisoly. "Okay, so may we start with Miss. Parkson telling us why she felt the need to hide in the shadows and listen to conversations?"

Pansy fidgeted in her chair slightly. "Well Draco was becoming worried about the whole singing incident, it kind of freaked him out, so I decided to try and find out what was going on. I remembered that Granger and Weasly also sung, and that Potter hadn't, much like me, Draco and Blaise, so I tried to see if they knew about anything, any news of anything." She finished looking straight at Dumbledore ignoring the looks of confusion and surprise that Hermione and Ginny were wearing.

arHaHDumbledore surveyed her. "And just why was Mr. Malfoy so worried about the singing incident?"

Pansy gave a sidelong look over at Hermione and Ginny, they were watching her questionably '_It was strange but nothing to be worked up about, I think she's hiding something…_' they were both thinking. Pansy turned back to Dumbledore. "Well he was rather worried about the singing being connected in some way to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or his father."

Dumbledore gave a short nod, Hermione and Ginny gave each other a small side look and finally dropped their glares, they felt rather bad for Draco, they knew that they were not followers of Voldermort but they were still weary of them. "Well as you probably overheard neither Voldermort nor any of his followers have any involvement with this incident. Now that that is cleared up please will you Miss. Weasly explain why you preformed the spell?" His blue eyes looked over at Ginny expectantly; both Pansy and Hermione also fixed her with hard stares.

"Well…I found this spell…" Ginny paused trying to work out how to explain what was going on.

"What spell did you use exactly?" Dumbledore asked her, he could sense that the spell was still active and he now had large doubts that it was a one off song, it seemed to him that it was a part of something larger.

"It was an enchantment, it was called Musical Abeo, it means Musical Changes. " She waited for Dumbledore or Hermione to say something.

"Can you tell me the chant for this enchantment, I'm assuming it has a chant." Dumbledore said.

"It went something like; with this I join two hearts destined to be, through the love of ones notes they will be drawn together. Forever more they will sing in harmony. Harry and Draco, Draco and Harry forever more shall be." She looked round the room at the other occupants. Hermione had a confused look on her face, Pansy had a look between happiness and suspicion, and Dumbledore just looked mildly interested.

"Why did you decide to perform this enchantment on these two certain characters, who have been in a confrontation since they set a foot through the front doors?"

"Well Professor Harry has been interested in Draco for a while, and since the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has gone then I thought that now would be a time to act." Ginny answered, Hermione looked like she had lost the ability of clear thought process, or at least that was how she looked.

"So why did you not just let Harry act on his feelings himself? Why take the trouble to cast a spell?"

"Harry wouldn't have acted on his feelings, he has only just admitted it to me, and that was because he thought I had worked it out. So he's worried that his friends wont accept him, because of the history between them, and the fact that he's a guy…" She trailed off looking at Hermione who had regained speech.

"Malfoy! You have got to be kidding me that ass! I had guessed that Harry liked guy's but Malfoy! Of all the people he had to choose that sadistic bastard!"

"Hang on a moment, Draco isn't the only one at fault here, it was your boy that always threw the first punch! I mean you should invest in a leash for your boyfriend. Draco isn't that bad either, its just the image that he had to hold up for his father, he's really very nice." Pansy shot her hand over her mouth. "Oops, I didn't mean that, forget that whole bit with his father." Hermione stared at her, brain working over time to process this new bit of information.

"Did you know that Harry liked Draco, it doesn't seem to have shocked you?" Hermione asked Pansy a little too politely to be normal.

"Well no, I wasn't certain, but I knew that Draco likes Harry, and has for the best part of the last seven years."

Dumbledore was watching them, they seemed to have forgot his presence. "Miss. Weasly is that the reason that you have cast this enchantment, to bring these two boys together? To help out a friend?"

They all turned to Dumbledore. "Yes" Ginny answered worried about what would be coming next.

"Well it seems as if this spell won't lift until the end of the school year if they are together, if not then it will continue till they are. I will have to notified the students and the Professors to the singing that will be happing round the school, most likely around your group of friends." He chuckled slightly. "This is going to make the rooming interesting."

Hermione's head shot up at this. "Professor you are not going to allow Harry and Draco to dorm together are you?"

"Yes, there is no difference in having them dorm together than there is in how the dormitories stand at the moment, if I was to separate them for the reason that something might happen then I might as well separate all the other dormitories." Dumbledore stated as if it was obvious.

Hermione looked sheepish but continued. "Is Ginny going to be punished as she may have put the student body in danger."

"No, I don't think that that will be necessary." Hermione looked aghast. "I think her heart was in the right place, and that's the main thing. Harry needs something in his life that is his own, something to get his mind off the past. And anyway this school needs to be cheered up after the trouble its been through, so I think a bit of singing is in order." Dumbledore winked at them, Hermione sent a slight glare towards Ginny, and Ginny and Pansy just grinned. "Now that's in order you should go back to your common rooms before anyone really notices. I think it may be better not to tell Misters Malfoy and Potter about this little charm, just let it happen on its own. Oh yes one more thing, the dorm will be ready in a week. Now off you go."

They left the office, outside they stood their just looking at each other. "So bye, thanks for the whole charm thing, Draco deserves to be with the one he loves." Pansy said.

"Thanks, and they both deserve it, even if it is with each other." Ginny said, they laughed slightly, Hermione was still in a bad mood. "Cheer up Herm, Harry really likes Malfoy and he deserves to be together."

"Yer I know, but how are we going to tell Ron?" There was a silence everyone knew what Ron thought about Malfoy, that would be one conversation that they did not want to have.

"Well Blaise isn't going to be Happy about it either, he's much like Ron in the hating department." They giggled again, then as if they realised what they had done they stopped and looked at each other.

"How about we don't tell them, and as Dumbledore said just let it happen on its own, if it's meant to be it will be." Ginny suggested, the others agreed. "Well I guess we should get back, bye."

"Bye." Pansy replied and walked away towards the dungeons. Hermione and Ginny walked back to Gryffindor tower together talking about how they could get the two together alone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter doesn't have any songs in but the next one will, I just needed a kinda bit in the middle. Once again I would like to say sorry if there are any errors, I cant get to my editor and I'm not very good at checking them. Sorry!!!!!! 


	5. Meeting

A/N: Updates should be quicker cause I've got my own computer and time to spare, HP Deathly Hallows comes out soon!!!! Cant wait!!! Kinda scared though, worried that JKR might kill Harry off!!! Don't want that to happen. Okay on with the story….

Song: Get a Clue – Lindsey Lohan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but if I did then he would become immortal with Draco!!

* * *

Draco was lying on his bed asleep when Pansy returned, Blasie was still there reading the book that was lying on Draco's bedside table. Pansy walked in, looking round she saw that Draco was asleep. As soon as she had entered Blaise had looked up from the book. "Did you find anything?" Blaise asked walking over to her.

"Err…no nothing, but I don't think its anything to be worried about. How is he?" She didn't want to lie to Blasie, he was one of her best friends after all but she knew this was no time to tell him the truth with Draco asleep, and anyway it would be fun to watch him work it out himself.

"He's fine. He's resting you know how he gets after getting so worked up." '_There's something missing here, something that she's not telling me, she must know something how else would se know that its nothing to be worried about._'

"Good, good." She paused, looking round the room trying not to meet Blasie's scrutinising stare. "Well we better get off to bed, I'm rather tired and it's been a long day." They both walked out of Draco's room and proceeded down the corridor to their own rooms, saying good night to one another they parted ways.

Draco opened an eye to check the room was clear, slowly he got up, stretching he picked up his cloke, opened his door and walked out into Hogwarts which was quite and peaceful. Draco knew that there was something going on, and Pansy knew what it was, but why didn't she tell Blaise, or him, that was the question he wanted answering. There was the starting of a guitar, which swelled up around him, '_What the hell!_'

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing wizard chess, which Harry was losing at, as Hermione and Ginny entered the threshold they were bombarded with questions from the two boys. "Where have you been?" "Why did you just leave? It may not be safe!" "Do you know what is going on?" "Are you ok?" Hermione and Ginny just stood there watching the two boys ramble on asking them if they were ok, and if anything had happened. They looked at each other out at the corner of their eyes, gave a slight nod, sat down and waited for the two worried boys to calm down. Once they had come down Hermione took lead, and started to answer their rambled questions in the order she could remember them.

"We went to see Dumbledore. We left because I had a sudden thought and I needed answers." She paused thinking how she could word the next answer, she hated having to lie to Harry and Ron, but she would just twist the truth. "I know it's nothing to worry about, and that it's a way to bring the…school closer together." "We are fine, nothing had happened. Is that all?" Harry and Ron gave a nodded accepting her anwsers.

"So what you're saying is that one of the teachers wanted to promote house unity by getting the students to sing?" Ron asked from his now seated position in front of the chessboard.

"Yes, I guess so."

"Must be one mad teacher…do you know which one?" He asked hopefully.

"No." Hermione answered picking up her book, which was lying on the table in front of the fire. Ron shrugged and turned back to his game, where he made one more move and beat Harry.

"Must be a new record, I don't think Harry has ever had that many players still on the board." Ginny said as she stood to leave to sit with her year 6 friends. Harry pouted and tried to look upset, but he failed when he started laughing when he saw Ron's face look disappointed that Harry had seven players left.

Once they had packed up the Chess pieces Ron and Harry started to try and work out which teacher had the idea of singing for house unity. Ron was rambling on about how Snape could have done it in order to take control of Hogwarts, Harry wasn't listing to him, he was watching Hermione, her eyes were moving reading the text on the page but he was sure that ever now and then she would shoot a gaze over at Ginny, who he was sure returned it. It seemed to him as if they were communicating with their minds. He knew this was impossible, but there was just something in those looks, like they knew something the others didn't and he was pretty sure it had something to do with the singing, no teacher in their right minds, though there are few of those at Hogwarts, would go behind Dumbledore's back and perform a charm on the students to make them sing. Something was up.

Getting up he decided that he would take a snoop round the school, he needed to stretch his legs before he went to bed anyway. Not sure weather or not he was allowed out at this time, as there may be extra security measures he decided to take his invisibility cloke, and he didn't want the others to come or know he was out, he wanted some time to himself. Pretending that he was going for an early night he went up to his dorm, he got changed into his pyjama bottoms and took his cloke out of the bottom of his trunk, swinging it over his shoulders and checking that he was fully invisible he walked down the stairs, through the common room and out into the castle night.

Harry was walking down the corridor searching for a trace of where the charm had been cast from, however this was made difficult by the fact he didn't know what the charm was, and also because there was a large amount of magic in the air to search through. He was following a trail of magic that seemed strong when he heard the starting of a guitar around him. '_Oh no_' was his last thought before his mouth was moving and his voice was singing along to the music.

I got a little hunch that there is something goin on now

Harry had started creeping towards a destination which he no clue of. On the other side of the castle several stories below Draco Malfoy had started doing the same thing.

The clothes I bought the friends I got my teacher had a melt-down  
Then I look at me and I start to see and a voice inside tells me what I must do  
Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you...Get a clue  
It's there inside of you

"Oh yeah...That's right." A suit of armor said into the corridor that they were both walking down now, but only Harry could see the other.

Get a clue...there's nothin you can do  
Nothing's ever quite what it seems  
Just look a little closer at me  
Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you...Get a clue

"That's the way it goes now." The suit of armor sung. Both Harry and Draco had stopped in front of it Draco was watching the suit of armor wearily, Harry was just watching Draco. Harry started to sing again and Draco's eyes were torn away form the suit of armor by the disembodied voice in front of him.

Did you ever see the world around you change before your eye-ees  
The people you ignore before they took you by surpri-ies  
Then you look at me and I start to see that something happens when I'm next to  
you  
Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you...Get a clue  
It's there inside of you

"Oh yeah...That's right"

Both Draco and Harry started to sing again looking at each other, though Draco didn't know that it was definetly Harry in front of him.

Get a clue...there's nothin you can do  
Nothing's ever quite what it seems  
Just look a little closer at me  
Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you...Get a clue

"Oh yeah...That's right"

Harry recached out his hand and touched Draco's cheek slightly, just enough to gost his fingers over the pale smooth skin, but it was enough to make Draco scream, he tore away down the corridor away from Harry. Draco stopped and was panting when he started to sing in a empty corridor.

The first one came on a Tuesday afternoon when I first saw you  
The next one came to my surprise when I found out what I had to do  
Take a photograph of me hang it in a gallery sit around and watch TV  
I turn around and then you look at me, Ya Ya

"Oh yeah...That's right"

They both started to sing as they crept around the corridors searching for a clue.

I got a little hunch that there is something goin on now  
The clothes I bought the friends I got my teacher had a melt-down  
Then I look at me and I start to see  
And a voice inside tells me what I must do-oo-oo-oo  
Get a clue...it's there inside of you

They started to creep back to their dorms, still searching for some clue of what was going o.

"Oh yeah...That's right"

Get a clue...there's nothin you can do  
Nothing's ever quite what it seems  
Just look a little closer at me

Giving up they both walked back to their oppisit parts of the castle, Harry hoping to forget his embarrsing moment of weakness where he just had to touch Draco's smooth skin, just that once.

"Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you...Get a clue  
--Oh yeah... That's right" They suits of armor were singing to them as they made it to their last final corridor, the vocied slowly fading with each step the boys took, till they stood there infront of their entrances to their common rooms.

Harry sat down outside his, just thinking about the two songs that had been sung allready in one day, '_Is this whats its going to be like for the rest of the year?_' His thoughts moved on to a ceritan blond who he had mangaed to freak out by touching his cheek, he looked down at his hand. '_How does his skin get that smooth, its like touching slik or a cloud, I wonder if the rest of him is like that._' Harry's mind wandered and it wasent long before he rememberd though he was invisble he was in a public corridor and he did not want Flitch catching him. He got up told the Fat Lady the password, and walked up to his dorm, the common room was empty, which he was thanful for, he didn't want to meet anyone at this point. He reached his drom, he got into bed and rested himself under the covers. Taking off his glases he put a silencing spell over his bed and closed the curtians round his bed, closing his eyes he fell into plesent dreams of white blond hair and siliky skin.

* * *

Draco reached his common room entrace, he said the password quickly and ran inside, he entered his room and set up anti-penetration wards, worried weather the thing that touched him was the thing that was making the singing happen, he was scared, worried that whatever it was was out to get him. He layed down on his bed thinking, that voice had seemed fimilar, soft, sweet, protecting, it made him feel wantend, and that touch, he moned slightly, it was soft just like the voice, and he felt a burning desire when he felt it. '_Whats happing to me!_' Draco could only remember one person ever making him feel that way, Harry. Draco shut his eyes, he knew that voice but from where…He was half asleep when he sat bolt upright, '_That voice…that touch…that was…that was…it was…_' "Harry?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, I don't think the song was that good but I needed something to make them seem suspicious and show that they were connected in with the music. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes!! 


	6. Mistakes

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update I have been busy. This chapter has the songs A mind of its own by Victoria Beckham, and Addicted by Kelly Clarkson Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

'_That voice…that touch…that was…that was…it was…_' "Harry?"

Draco sat bolt upright in his bed. Harry, not it couldn't have been, could it. He jumped out of bed, and headed for his door, opening it he crept silently down the hall towards the end. Reaching a door he slowly opened it. Draco crept into the room and crouched next to the bed with a sleeping figure on.

"Pansy, Pansy. Wake up I have something to tell you." Draco whispered into Pansy's ear, whilst gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm"

"Pansy, c'mon I need to tell you something."

"All right, I'm up." Pansy pushed herself out of her laid down position on the bed and looked sleepily at Draco. "What is it? And I hope it's good, you must have a good reason to come and wake me at this time in the morning." She said as she looked past Draco and seeing the display on her clock reading 3:47 in the morning.

"Yes it is, don't worry Pansy." Draco said as he sat down on the end of the bed at Pansy's feet, thinking how he could put what had happen.

"Well c'mon, I would say that I haven't got all night but knowing your persistence I do." Draco now realised that he may have made a mistake in waking her at this time, she wasn't much of a morning person, and if she didn't get her sleep well...last time Draco had woken her in the night a first year had been sent to the infirmary because they had accidently knocked into Pansy.

"It's about Harry, and the singing." He stopped and waited for a reaction. Pansy gave a small sleepily nod which told him that he should continue, so he did. "After you and Blaise left my room I kind of snuck out and went snooping for answers about all the singing."

"What! You snuck out, why, why did you do that, what did you find out." Pansy shouted at Draco. If he found out that what the singing meant then she would be in trouble, it wasn't her fault that it had started but she would be blamed that Draco had found out, then it might not ever work, and she couldn't let that happen, not to her or to Draco.

"You obviously knew something that you weren't letting on so I decided to find out what you knew." Draco said defensively.

"What? How did you know that I knew something?"

"Panse I have known you long enough to know when you're keeping secrets. Anyway that's not the point at the moment, this is about Harry. I was wondering the corridors right and then this music started and I started singing, it was very creepy because there was this other voice singing, but I ignored it because then the armour started singing. While I was looking at the armour I could feel something watching me, but no one was there, I was alone, or I thought I was, till the voice started again. I looked to where it was coming from but there was nothing, then I someone caress my cheek." Draco finished his rambling story looking flushed and excited.

Pansy on the other hand couldn't understand how a disembodied voice was connected to Harry, maybe she was missing something. "And how does that relate to Potter?"

"Cause the voice and the hand was Harry!" Draco was now practically bouncing on the bed in excitement.

"And how do you know that? You couldn't see them, it could have been anyone!"

"Remember in third year when Harry's head appeared in Hogsmeed, well Harry has an invisibility cloke, and that was defiantly something solid that touched me so it couldn't be a ghost, and I know what his voice sounds like..." Draco muttered the last bit just audibly turning pink.

"Right okay..." Pansy said giving Draco an odd look. "Why do you think he touched you?"

"How am I supposed to know that, you are the one that's meant to have all the answers!"

"Well, if you want my advice then if you are sure that its Harry then maybe you should approach him about it."

Draco laughed, and Pansy fixed him with a glare which immediately stopped Draco from continuing the laughter. "What you are serious? What would I say? Hey Potter I know that we have been mortal enemies since first year, but you touched my cheek whilst you were singing at night in the middle of the corridor, I know it was you because I know exactly what your voice sounds like and I was hoping that you might have meant something by touching my cheek because I have this huge crush on you." Draco finished now glaring back at Pansy. "He will hex me before i even open my mouth Panse!"

"Well I still say that you talk to him, just don't use the words you have just said though or he will hex you." She squeezed his shoulder and rolled back on to her side. "Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep or _I _will hex you."

"Okay, and thanks Panse."

Draco went back to his bed thinking about how he would approach Harry, he fell into an uneasy sleep and had dreams about many different outcomes of the conversation he was going to try and have with Harry, many of which he sustained an injury of some sort.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling slightly queasy and anxious but he couldn't place where those feelings had come from. He got up and walked over to the door on the other side of the room, he entered the room and turned on the shower, once he was washed he re-entered the dorm room, the other boys in his room were also waking up each as quickly as possible so they didn't have to face the cold shower. Harry just laughed as both Ron and Deen ran for the bathroom door at the same time, Ron managed to reach it first and made a triphaunt noise as he showed in the warm water. Harry got changed and waited for Ron to finish getting ready before going down to breakfast. They met Hermione in the common room and made their way down.

As Harry eat he started to ponder where the feeling of anxiousness had came from, Hermione was talking about all the extra reading and research she had done, and that she thought Harry and Ron should do so that they caught up after having yesterdays lessons cancelled. Ron was trying to look interested but Harry could see that the nodding of his head and the occasional "hmm" coming from him was to just humour Hermione, however she seemed to not have noticed. There was a flash of blond form across the hall which caught Harry's attention. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry caught his eyes and then the memory of last night came back to him in a rush, the singing, the suits of armour, seeing Draco, touching his cheek, Draco running away. Touching his cheek...Harry let out a small gasp, that was why he was feeling anxious, he was worried that Draco had known who it was. Staring into the endless pools of silver grey Harry backed away trying to distance himself from Draco in case he realised that it was him. However unfortunately for Harry he was sitting on a bench and moving backwards resulted him ending up falling on the stone floor of the hall on his back creating a large thump that echoed round the hall.

Everyone in the hall tuned their heads in the direction of the noise, many started laughing that Harry had just fallen off his bench, Ron chuckled saying "You all right there mate?" Hermione got off the bench and helped Harry to his feet worried if Harry had hurt himself, Ginny on the other hand looked in the direction that Harry was still starting slightly wide eyed, she found Draco Malfoy looking worried staring back in Harry's direction. Ginny looked back and forth between the two boys as Harry excused himself from Hermione's presence as he insisted that he wasn't hurt. She saw Draco caress his cheek softly, Ginny took one last look between them then in clicked, something had happened, but what? Derturmed to find out what had happed she took after Harry out of the Hall.

"Harry, Harry, I need to talk to you Harry!" Shouted Ginny as Harry tore away over the Entrance Hall still pondering whether Draco had know it was him, however he was brought back to the real world as he heard Ginny calling him.

"Oh, hey Gin, what's up?" Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Its 'bout what just happed in the hall."

"Right, well I'm fine don't worry just fell off is all."

"Harry I know you well enough to know when something has happed. Ginny leant in further towards Harry's ear so that no one passing or trying to listen could hear. "Did something happen with Draco last night?" Harry' eyes grew wide, and he instantly dragged her out of the open hall and into a empty class room off of the hall.

Draco was standing at the double doors into the Great Hall, watching this exchange between Harry and Ginny. He saw her lean in to his ear and whisper something to Harry, who then dragged her off into an empty class room, he was filled with rage and jealousy, of course Harry wasn't gay or bi, he had been with that Cho Chang, and now he was with Ginny. Why would he want Draco in the first place. Draco ran to his room in the dungeons trying to get as far away from Harry as possible. Inside the empty class room Harry told Ginny the story of what had happed last night with Draco, the way he touched his cheek, and that Draco had run away. Ginny comforted him as Harry started complaining about how stupid he was.

A week had passed, Harry had been trying to avoid Draco as much as possible spending most of his time with Hermione, Ron and Ginny in the library and in the common room. Since that night when Harry had touched Draco's cheek there had been not other songs sung which came as a relief to many of the students who thought it was just a onetime encharntment. However this as starting to worry Ginny and Hermione who had concluded that it was probably because Harry was trying to avoid Draco at all costs. However that evening Harry was walking along the hall towards the Entrance Hall, he had become bored of being cooped up in the common room s he had decided on a short walk around the grounds before curfew. As he reached the Grand staircase he looked down into the entrance hall, there below he saw Pansy and Draco in what looked to be a passionate embrace, as he watched Draco depend their kiss he felt an anger boiling up inside of him. Harry started to tap his foot to a beat which started around him, unknown to Pansy and Draco.

Stop, slow down, take a deep breath (ooh yeah)  
Stop, slow down, take a deep breath (na na na na na)  
Ooh, oh

Harry began to sing watching them.

I look at you and I know you're trouble  
I should run just fast as I can  
One smile, game over  
Here in front of you I stand  
I know you're only gonna burst my bubble  
Trouble is my heart don't care  
It's ignoring all the danger signs  
Stop, Slow down, take a deep breath, beware.

He started to walk down the staircase watching the couple making out below.

I'm not willing to be so fearless, careless, just yet  
Once bitten, twice shy, is what you get.

Harry turned ripped his eyes away from Draco and Pansy, who hadn't noticed nor cared about his existence there in the Entrance Hall and made his way towards the doors leading outside to grounds.

My hearts got a mind of it's own  
Won't listen to a word I say  
Doesn't it know that I get hurt too  
When it acts that way  
Cos When it breaks I break  
I don't know how much more of this I can take  
Doesn't it know that I get hurt too  
When it acts that way.

He opened the doors and walked out into the cold night looking down at the frosty ground shaking his head slightly.

Too many times I've witnessed  
My heart make a fool of itself  
So sure it's gonna turn out one way  
Always turns out being somethin' else.

My hearts got a real malfunction  
Always flippin' into over ride  
When I tell it to be sensible  
It over rules my cynical mind

Once he reached the tree by the lake he looked up into the dark starry sky above.

I'm not willing to be so open, transparent, no not yet  
Once bitten twice shy, is what you get  
(But here in front of you, there's nothin I can do)

My hearts got a mind of it's own  
Won't listen to a word I say  
Doesn't it know that I get hurt too  
When it acts that way  
Cos When it breaks I break  
I don't know how much more of this I can take  
Doesn't it know that I get hurt too  
When it acts that way

My hearts got a mind of it's own  
Won't listen to a word I say (word I say)  
Doesn't it know that I get hurt too (hurt too)  
When it acts that way  
Cos When it breaks I break  
I don't know how much more of this I can take  
(I don't know how much more of this I can take)  
Doesn't it know that I get hurt too  
When it acts that way

Harry looked back at the still open doors of the Entrance Hall with a pained expression of someone loosing something they have wanted for so long but knew that could never have.

Stop, slow down, take a deep breath  
Think about what I'm doin'  
Think about once bitten, twice shy  
Stop, slow down, take a second  
Before you rush right in  
It's gonna be my tears you cry

Leaning against the tree he slowly slid down looking out at the lake which was glisten in the moonlight

My hearts got a mind of it's own (of it's own)  
Won't listen to a word I say  
Doesn't it know that I get hurt too  
When it acts that way (when it acts that way)  
Cos When it breaks I break (I break)  
I don't know how much more of this I can take  
(More of this I can take)  
Doesn't it know that I get hurt too (get hurt too)  
When it acts that way (when it acts that way)

My hearts got a mind of it's own (mind of it's own)  
Won't listen to a word I say  
Doesn't it know that I get hurt too  
(Doesn't it know that I get hurt too)  
When it acts that way (when it acts that way)  
Cos when it breaks I break (Cos when it breaks I break)  
I don't know how much more of this I can take  
(More of this I can take)  
Doesn't it know that I get hurt too  
When it acts that way

My hearts got a mind of it's own  
My hearts got a mind of it's own  
Stop, slow down, take a deep breath

As the music drifted away with the wind he bent his head tears falling from his eyes. Holding his head he sat there and cried for what seem like hours, finally he run out of tears. Getting up slowly stiff from sitting in the same position he looked back at the castle, slowly he walked towards the still open doors, sighing he closed them behind him against the cold of the September night.

Once he got back into his dormitory he got changed out of his clothes and got into bed in just his boxers and went to the dream world where Draco was his, not Pansy's, not anyone's, just his.

Draco was standing in the Entrance Hall, he was contemplating running upstairs and demanding entry to the Gryffindor common room so that he could tell Harry that he loved him. This thought had crossed Draco's mind many a times, mainly when he had not seen him for the many months over the summer. That was the reason that he fought with him, just so that he could feel even the slightest intimacy of the touch of skin, even if it was initiated by the want to hurt him as much as possible, Draco wore all the bruises that Harry had given him for as long as possible just because it reminded him of him.

This year had been especially worse compared to most that had passed, Harry was with the Weasly girl, he was sure of it, he always saw them together laughing and joking, he had tried to avoid Harry as much as possible because it hurt him too much to see them together. As he looked at the stairs and thought about Harry he felt like his insides were being pulled apart, this was their last year at Hogwarts one more year to tell him how he felt and Harry was with the Weasly girl! Why was life so unfair? His father was in Azkaban for life, Voldemort was dead, Harry had defeated him, Draco was not nor had ever thought about being a Death Eater, and his mother who had managed to survive the war had denounced Voldemort and his ways once his father was put into prison, this would have been the perfect time to get together with Harry but no he had to be with the Weasly girl. So as always Draco but his Ice prince of Slythrine mask on and hid behind it. '_I'm such a coward, why would Harry want me!_'

In his fury at himself Draco hit the wall, his hand started to bleed slowly from where they had impacted the hard cold stone, but the pain was slightly numbed by the amount he had to drink at the party in the Slytherin common room which was being held to welcome a 6th year into his coming of age, always such as big thing. Draco was staring at his hand watching as the blood seeped slowly out of the newly formed graze, he was memorised by the way the blood contrasted with his pale spotless skin. Footsteps came from the passage leading down to the dungeons, Draco was pulled out of his dazed state by Pansy's shrill slightly tipsy voice.

"Draco there you are. Your missing the party, Blaize just opened another crate for the celebration." Pansy said as she walked towards the place where Draco was standing. "Don't tell me you are thinking about Potter again!"

Draco looked up slowly and nodded. "Pansy I just can't get him off my mind, I haven't been able since the first day I saw him in that shop, and then I didn't even know who the bloody hell he was!" Draco looked up at his best friend pleading for her to say something that would make it all better.

Pansy would say that she had the hardest job in the whole of Hogwarts, being the best friend of Draco Malfoy was no easy task. First she had to spread rumours about the girls Draco had slept with, truth be told he was a virgin, he had only kissed Pansy and both times it was to try and get a rise out of Potter. Secondly she could never have a date that she chose to go to any formal event with, not that she minded going with Draco, it was just that because of it she had never managed to get the one guy she dreamed of. Thirdly she had to travel around with Draco whenever he decided that he had not seen Harry enough that day and decided to follow him round. And last, but by no least she had to watch her best friend end up in the hospital wing because of his well... slightly unhealthy obsession with the boy-who-lived. Yes it was a hard life, but she dealt with it hoping one day something could just come along and get the two boys who were meant to be together well...together she thought that Ginny had fixed it, but Draco seeing them together all the time had given him the wrong idea, and she just couldn't get it out of his head.

Pansy sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder she pulled him into a tight hug. Draco held her back griping tightly hoping to get as much support he could from the hug. Looking up at the top of the stairs near the Grand staircase she saw Potter moving towards the stairs. She lent nearer to Draco's ear and whispered, "Draco, Potter is here."

At these words Draco looked into her eyes and making up his mind in seconds he placed his lips to Pansy's. Pansy responded to the kiss knowing the drill, Draco was once again trying to make Harry jealous. Harry walked by glaring at them, once he had made it to the doors and outside into the cold night Draco and Pansy broke apart.

"You know Draco I don't really think that Potter is really going to respond to this, he hasn't done anything yet so I don't think he will do anything, you just need to tell him how you feel, all said and done." Pansy started deeply into Draco's eyes seeing that emotion that she was all too fond of seeing when she suggested that Draco just tell Harry, fear.

"I can't do that Panse he's with Ginny, no matter what you say I know he is, what would he want with me!" Draco hit the wall again re-opening the wounds that he had made earlier.

"C'mon you better get fixed up and get some rest, you are going to need it if you carry on like this."

Pansy lead him down the staircase and through to winding passages leading to their common room. When they reached it she let go of Draco who promptly straighten himself up to look presentable, he said the password and stepped through the opening. Blaise immediately came up to him and tried to shove a large glass of some amber liquid into to his hand, Draco pushed it away. Blaise looked quizzically at Pansy who walked over to him and told him that Draco had had a long day and was tied. .Knowing that Draco would want to be alone for a while Pansy pored herself a drink and went back to the festivities.

Draco laid down on his four poster bed in his room and preformed a locking and sicliceling charm on the door, he sighed heavily as if the whole world was on his shoulders. He got up and walked towards his wardrobe undoing the top buttons of his dark green shirt as he went. Pushing back the clothes in his magically enlarged wardrobe he looked at the collection of pictures and newspaper cuttings which were pinned there, all of which were of Harry. Draco opened his mouth and started to sing looking at the pictures of Harry.

It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around

Walking out of the wardrobe and walking back into the middle of his room he started to pace slowly.

It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

Falling to the floor on his knees trailing his fingers through his hair as if he was trying to pull all thoughts of Harry out.

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

Getting up aging and walking into the bathroom he turned on the light and stared at his now tousled hair and pale reflection in the mirror.

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me 

Turning around and glaring at an imaginary figure behind him as if he was being followed he shouted.

Leave me alone

Turing back to his reflection he started to cry slowly cry quietly running his hands over every feature on his face and neck.

And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

Going back into his bedroom he started to throw items lying on his desk and chest of draws around the room, luckily since the last time he had broken down and did this Pansy had set an unbreakable charm on all the items in Draco's room.

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me

Draco flopped onto his bed and dug his head into his pillow

It's like I'm not me.

Slowly and quietly he cried himself to sleep wishing that Harry was his, unknown to him said boy was thinking the same thing about him several floors above him at the exact moment.

A/N: How did you like it? OK??? Review!! Please!!! I know there are spelling mistakes!


	7. New Dorm

A/N: Thank you Silverbear for telling me about missing out some words, yeah I think I was going to look it up later, I knew it but I just didn't want to get it wrong, any other things that I have missed out or got wrong please tell me, I think there are a few more maybe... I really need to properly proof read before I post things...

A/N: This chapter is probably going to be really long, there is a lot to include, I may split it up...Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy, I hope you like this chapter!!! Oh yeah, wasn't HP and the Deathly Hallows like the best one!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.

A few days had passed since Harry had seen Draco and Pansy making out, it was the day of the move into the new dorm, he was dreading it, sharing a dorm with the two people that he didn't want to see most out of the world, except if you counted Voldemort returning from the dead. He had been trying to avoid Draco once again and it had been working up until Dumbledore had told them that they would be moving in the next day. There was this weird twinkle in his eyes, not like the usual one, it was as if Dumbledore knew something that he didn't, Harry just brushed it aside thinking that he might just be starting to become senile. So Harry had packed his belonging in his trunk, and with the promise from Dobby that he would take Harry's and "His Weasley's" trunks to the dorm he had made his way down to the Great Hall, leaving Hermione who insisted that she wanted to look round the rooms first to make sure they were decent. This was where Harry was now, sitting at the Gryffindor table pushing his sausages and scrambled eggs round his plate with Ron sitting across from him gulping down as much food as humanly possible.

"How long do you think Hermione will be? She's missed half of breakfast already." Ron said as he gulped down his last mouthful with a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Dunno." Said Harry off handily not really thinking.

"Hey mate what's up? You seem a little off." Ron asked as he noticing Harry's mood for the first time.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Oh." Harry said looking up from his toyed with food surprised that Ron had asked him this. '_Maybe Hermione is rubbing off on him._' "You know, the new dorm."

"Yeah, me too. A whole year living with the arrogant ferret, I mean Parkinson and Zambi may not be the nicest people either but _Malfoy_! The arrogant git!" Ron continued his rant throughout the rest of breakfast not noticing that Harry, who was just nodding his head a random intervals and saying "Humm" every so often, wasn't listing.

Meanwhile, in the new dorm Hermione, Ginny and Pansy were talking about their plans for Harry and Draco and how the plan was going so far. However, they weren't that please with the progress, Pansy had told the others about the other night when Draco had kissed Pansy to make Harry jealous as he walked by, she had also told them that Draco was convinced that Harry was with Ginny. The one thing that this did tell the girls was that both the guy's were in love with one another and that they were the extremely jealous type.

"Why can't just tell each other how they feel and get it over with! This thing is just killing both of them from the inside out!" Hermione suddenly shouted standing up and throwing her arms over her head in despair.

"Maybe we could just lock them in a closet and wait for them to admit that they like each other." Pansy suggested, she was becoming frustrated with Draco refusing to act on his feelings.

"Parkinson, this is Harry and Draco we are talking about, they would sooner kill each other than admit that they were in love with their supposed arch rival to their arch rival. You seen the problem we have!" Ginny said keeping a level head about things.

"Your right Gin, we just need one of them, or both, to find that the other has the same feelings for them, but the question is how do we do that." Hermione said looking at her partners in this match making job from hell. They spent the rest of breakfast trying to think something up, anything that would give them the results that they wanted, the happiness of both boys, and hopefully without bodily harm done to either of them.

"What did Pansy say that she had to do?" Draco asked as he ate his breakfast with Blaise at the Slytherin table.

"Pansy wanted to check that the rooms were correct I think. I recon she just wants to make sure that the decorations aren't in red or gold." Blaise and Draco laughed at the last bit.

"Maybe we should save her something, just in case she comes down." Draco said looking at the food which was being piled on other people's plates.

"Don't worry about it Drake, its fine, if she wants something that she can get it later from the kitchens, we have the whole day free anyways, just to settle into our new rooms."

"I guess." Draco said half heartedly as he sneaked a look over to the Gryffindor table where he found the black mop of head that he was looking for, he was sure that Harry was avoiding him, he had tried to look for him just to see him but he had had no luck, it was as if the golden boy knew that he was coming before he got there, but that was impossible, wasn't it? Even during meals Harry now sat with his back to the Slytherin table, Draco couldn't figure out why. He saw the boy stand and start to make his way towards the doors leading into the hall leaving Ron behind for the first time in days, usually Harry never left without Ron or Hermione, but it seemed as if Harry wanted some time alone. '_This is your chance, just go talk to him, be friendly at least, he's sharing a dorm with you starting from today, you could at least become his friend._' Draco said to himself excusing him from Blaise by telling him that he needed to finish packing, he walked out the hall briskly trying to catch up with Harry.

"Hey, Potter." He called out as harry had just stated up the marble staircase.

Harry whipped around and nearly fell, hearing that voice sent chills running up his spine. "Malfoy." He greeted once he righted himself.

"I was wondering are you going up to the new dorm?" Draco pleaded in his head that he would say yes, that would give him a reason to walk with Harry.

"Yeah, why?" Said Harry confused.

"Well I don't know the way so I was wondering if you could show me? That is if you know it." Draco asked tentively not knowing if Harry would agree.

"Err...Sure." Harry said stuffing his map which resembled a old piece of parchment, in truth he didn't know where the dorm was, well not exactly, so he was going to use the map to find it, but he just couldn't say not to those cool grey eyes.

"Okay, I'm just going to get my trunk, I'll be back in a minute, do you mind waiting."

"I guess not." At this Draco rushed off hurriedly to the Slytherin common room to collect his things, Harry took out the parchment again and whispered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" the line of the parchment appeared he searched the map, finding the dot that read Hermione, he was surprised to find the dots labelled Ginny and Pansy in the same room, but he just surged it off thinking little of it, Pansy had every right to be there it was her dorm too, and Ginny probably just wanted a look round before classes. He quickly memorised the route, it wasn't hard to find, it was in the forbidden corridor, which was re-opened after their first year, but had always kept its name. He heard footsteps behind him, whispering "Mischief managed" and stuffing the parchment back into his pocket he turned around to see Draco levitating his trunk behind him.

"Shall we get going then?" He asked as he came level to Harry on the stairs.

"Yeah sure, this way."

Harry lead the way to the dorm, he was shooting glances at Draco all the way there, it was the first time in days that he had seen the blond properly and the first time that he could remember being in such close proximity without hateful words or actions, '_expect from that time that you touched his cheek!_' his brain reminded him, but Draco didn't know about that, did he? They reached the third floor corridor, Harry opened the door and walked through the threshold as if it was any other door in the school, Draco on the other hand just stood there staring at the entrance with slight fear in his eyes. Harry noticing the lack of person walking next to him turned around.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Isn't that the forbidden corridor?" Draco said trembling slightly as he said it.

"Yeah. What's the problem?" Harry asked taking in Draco's stiff slightly shaking frame.

"Well doesn't it have something down there?" Draco had lowered his voice to a whisper as if he was worried that whatever creature was down there would be listing.

Harry stared confused for a moment then it clicked, Draco still believed what Dumbledore had said in first year, yes it was true back them but after the stone had been destroyed Fluffy and the other protections were taken away and the corridor was re-opened. Mind you few people ventured near the place, and there were still rumours of dangerous creatures and spells on the place. Harry started to laugh, this caused Draco to look offended. Catching his breath Harry managed to say "Draco that was in first year, and anyway it was only Fluffy in the corridor, in was what was under the trap door which was the worst."He turned away and started walking with an apprehensive and now confused blond behind him.

They walked along the corridor in silence, Draco looking around every now and again to take in the surroundings and also check that there was nothing that was going to attack them. A few yards ahead a portrait opened and three girls emerged from it giggling and talking amongst themselves. Harry and Draco stopped and started at them, they had never before seen a Slytherin get along so well with two Gryffindor's. '_Maybe Dumbledore was right, this may be good for house unity..._' harry thought staring at the three girls who were still laughing. Ginny broke away from the group and started to make her way down the corridor towards them until she noticed Harry and Draco standing there next to each other starting as if speechless at the sight of the three girls. "Hey, Harry." Ginny said pulling Harry into a hug, which made Draco's blood boil in jealously, but he hid it as she turned and said "Hello Malfoy, you both are going to love your room." She gave a small wink to Harry which Draco missed as he was dragged into a hug by Pansy. The bell went off somewhere in the school signalling that classes were starting. "Well I better be off, see you guys later." Ginny ran off to her first class not wanting to be late for Charms.

"Don't just stand there." Hermione said beaconing the boys towards her. "Come inside and have a look around." She and Pansy disappeared through the portrait hole followed by Draco and Harry who were lifting the trunk through.

The common room was large, just slightly smaller than the Gryffindor common room. It have an open fire place with 3 comfy looking sofas round, on the other side of the room there was another small sting area with a table and chairs. One each side of the room there were also 3 doors leading off from the room, each door had a different names engraved in the bronze metal which was attached to the door, Harry walked round the room reading the names. One door said Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson, another said, Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zambi, he groaned slightly knowing what the last one would say, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. He opened the door and entered beckoning for Draco to enter too, the room had two large four poster beds in, one with green hangings and the other with red, his trunk was already sitting at the foot of the red bed, Draco went over and placed his by the foot of the green one looking round. In addition to the two beds there were also two cupboards, and tow desks. There was a window that was separating the two sides of the room showing a view of the lake outside, on the Draco's side of the room there was a door which led into the bathroom. Draco went to have a look round it as Harry opened up his trunk and started to unpack. The bathroom had a large Victorian bath in as well as two sinks laid into the marble side and a shower.

"Hey Hermione, there you are, I brought you up some breakfast in case you were hungry, it might be a bit cold it took me a while to find this place." Ron's voice floated through the open bedroom door catching both Harry's and Draco's attention. They emerged from their room. "Hey Harry, how's your..." Ron stopped seeing that Draco had just emerged from the same room as Harry, confused he took his first good look around, noticing that there were only three doors leading off he read the names on the one nearest to him which read; Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zambi. He gaped, looking round at Hermione for an explanation.

"Ron, it was Dumbledore, he thought that it would promote the house unity thing a bit more, and get us to know each other better." Hermione explained, noticing how Harry or Draco hadn't questioned or agued about the arrangement.

"But that must mean that Harry is sharing with Ferret face!" Ron exclaimed not liking the arrangement at all.

"Yes, and your point is?" Questioned Hermione

"Hermione they will kill each other, they hate each other, I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking!"

"Would you like to share with Malfoy?"

"No! But why can't I share with Harry?" Ron moaned.

"Oh, what you don't want to leave your "boyfriend"?" Said Pansy sarcastically, she was rather pissed off at the way that Ron was insulting her best friend. This mock question however made Draco slightly angry, why was Ron trying to take Harry away from him, he wouldn't hurt him, he just wanted to be close to him! But, Draco had to consider his past actions against Harry didn't really show that he wouldn't hurt him at all.

"No!" Ron shouted, looking slightly offended by what Pansy had suggested about his relationship between him and Harry."Nothing like that, it's just that I don't think that he should be alone with a slimy Slytherin, you never know what he might do."

"That's enough!" Draco shouted, everyone in the room turned to look in his direction as if they had just noticed him standing there. "Stop talking about us as if we're not here. We can make up our own minds you know! Maybe you should ask us before we have to re-pack our stuff!" The room was still just staring at Draco lost for words.

"Okay..." Said Ron after a few moments of silence. "Harry, what do you think?" Every ones attention was now focused upon Harry. _'Please say you don't mind! Please say you don't mind!_' Draco pleaded inside his head.

"Well...I don't really mind that much, and Dumbledore must have had a good reason, and I really can't be bothered to pack again to tell you the truth." Hermione beamed at this and Pansy gave a approving nod, their plan was working out to plan, maybe if they boys became close enough something would just go off, then boom, they would have their two friends blissfully happy! Just so long as Ron and Blaise kept out of their way!

Just at that moment Blaise entered with Professor Dumbledore, Ron dropped dumbfounded look and turned to the headmaster.

"I see the rest of you made it here without too much trouble, it seems some of you still believe that whatever I warned you about in first year was still around here." Dumbledore chuckled at their slightly stunned faces. "No need to worry, he's back in the forest." This made the Slytherin's even more confused, however the Gryffindor's just nodded, they had wondered where Fluffy had gone. "Anyway I hope you are all settled in your rooms." He looked from each person who nodded, he was just about to continue when Ron interrupted him.

"Sir, sorry if this is rude but why do we have to share with the Slytherin's?" Dumbledore looked faintly confused as he shot a sidelong look at Hermione who had become slightly wide eyed. She had been given the task of appointing the rooms and it have been part of their plan to get Harry and Draco together by giving them the same room, she never thought that Ron would ask the headmaster why he had appointed the rooms that way, she just hoped that he got the message before they blew their cover..

Dumbledore seemed to have got the message and continued smoothly. "I appointed the rooms in such a way that the two who are most like each other in the friendship groups share, this is to promote house unity and to get you to know each other better. Miss's. Parkinson and Granger and sharing as they make up the girl element of the groups. Yourself and Mr. Zambi are sharing because you make up the best friend element of the group, and Misters Potter and Malfoy are sharing as they make up, not to make them big headed or anything, the so called leader element of the group. I chose those most alike to share rooms so that you can bond over something." Dumbledore said looking pointedly looking at Ron. "These arrangements shall not be changed as they are for your benefit, any other inquires?" The room was silent. Ron had decided that he should just live with the way the rooms were set out if the headmasters slightly icy tone was anything to go by.

"Now that's sorted, Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger as you know are head boy and head girl, they have certain privileges which you will also have as you are staying in the same dorm, these are the right to use the prefects bathroom, if you don't all ready have that, the right to read whatever text you find in the library, this includes the restricted section, and also being able to walk around school after hours." His eyes glinted at the last bit looking over ant Harry and Ron, who looked down at the floor and started grinning. "Now this does not mean any of your power as heads of school is take away, the others still won't be able to hand out detention, unless they are prefects all ready, and you will still have to check that the detention is clarified. They can also not deduct points, however, you can, this must be done fairly to all houses and only if the time really does call for it." He paused going over what he had said in his mind to check that he had made everything clear, he gave a slight nod then continued. "To set a password on the portrait just tell him what you would like it to be, you can of course not have a password as not many students come down this corridor anymore, but that would still prove problems with people coming in uninvited. I think that's everything...yes. Have a good day." With that he left through the portrait hole leaving the six students behind.

A/N: Okay I decided to split up the chapter, it's still the longest thing I have written, I hope you like it!! More songs are coming in the next chapter!!

A/N: It is so cringe worthy to read this now over a year after I posted it, sorry for any of the spelling mistakes or bad grammar, I think that I have improved since then! Thanks for reading.


	8. towers

A/N: I hope you like this chapter!!! Thanks to those who have reviewed!!!

Discalimer: I dont own Harry Potter.

* * *

The six students looked at the place where Dumbledore had left for a few moments, then they turned and looked at one another in an awquard silence, no one knew what to say. Finally it was Blaise that broke the silence. "Well I better get unpacked." He walked away towards his and Ron's room dragging his trunk behind him. Ron glared after him, but ten reined himself to the thought that he would be sharing a room with a Slytherin for the rest of the year and decided to unpack as well. That just Hermione, Pansy, Harry and Draco standing in the common room. Fed up of standing Harry went over to one of the couches by the fire and flopped down on it, lifting up his wand to the grate he said "Insendo." Instantly flames grew filling the room with glowing warmth. Hermione walked over to the couch opposite the one that Harry was occupying and started to read a tick volume.

Draco was standing there fidgeting, he was still a little surprised form when Harry said that he didn't mind sharing with him and now he didn't know how to act to the statement, though it seemed that Harry had forgotten about it. Pansy getting annoyed at her friend took him by the hand and led him to the unoccupied couch and sat him down, sitting herself next to him. There was silence for another few minutes till she turned to Hermione "What book is that, it looks very interesting."

Hermione looked up rather surprised, no one had asked her before what she was reading. She smiled and replied "It's an account of the biggest achievements in the last 50 years in the wizening world."

"I bet Potter's in there somewhere." Draco said smiling slightly.

"What?" Said Harry coming out of his daze hearing his name.

"Well, yes he is, it takes up a whole chapter, mainly the one on dark wizards, but it's mainly about how she stooped Voldemort the first time." She ignored Draco's and Pansy's flinch at the name. "Then it talks about how he protected the Philosopher's stone from Voldemort in his first year, then how he closed the chamber of secrets in the second." Draco shot up at this, Pansy looked at Harry with widening eyes.

Harry ignored the looks he was getting and looked slightly confused. "How did they know about that?" He thought that it was only the Weasley's, Hermione, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Him that knew what he had done.

"I don't know, I don't think Dumbledore told anyone, I think he wanted to keep it a secret that it had been closed."

"You closed the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco asked after he had found that he could move his jaw muscles again.

"Yer, well, I didn't exactly close it, I just killed the Basilisk."

"Just? Just!" Draco exclaimed, Harry looked at his worriedly thinking that he had lost his mind.

"How did you kill it?" Pansy asked, from what she had herd of them they where giant snakes with the power to kill if you looked into its eyes and its venom as deadly too, on drop and you would have barley 5 minutes.

"With a sword." He said not really wanting to re-live the whole thing, however Pansy's and Draco's stars were too much too bare so he re-told the events in the Chamber, from how they worked out where it was, to the time that they exited the bathroom, he left out Moaning Myrtle though and Ginny.

"Wow." Draco said, just staring at Harry.

Harry just shrugged. "It wasn't that great, he said remembering Ginny's lifeless form on the floor, and hoping to never see that again. Ron and Basie joined them, Ron sitting next to Harry and Basie sitting next to Hermione, both laughing at something.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked looked at Ron, she had never expected him to get along so well with any of them this quickly.

"We were just talking about Quidditch." He said casually. "So what were you talking about?"

"We were just talking about how Harry killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets." Pansy said nodding at Blaise's look of astonishment.

"Oh, that's nothing compared to what we did in first year." Ron told the story of what had happened, starting with Fluffy, which made the three Slytherin's glad that they had never tried to see what was in the third corridor before. Hermione took over when it came to the last two tasks that they had to get through and just glossed over what had happed in the room with Harry and Voldemort, she could tell that he wasn't that comfortable, but the Slythrein's knew most of the story anyways. After that the conversation came rather easy, this was who the rest of the day was spent, talking about themselves, Harry remained slightly quite during this. Lunch was brought to them by Dobby who gave Harry more that anyone and Draco the least. Dinner was the same but was brought by a different house elf.

Once they had eaten everyone was feeling tired and exhausted. Slowly they each went off to bed. Draco was already dressed in a pair of black silk pyjamas when Harry had emerged from the bathroom wrapped only in a towel round his waist. Draco stared as Harry walked across the room to his bed, catching himself as Harry opened his wardrobe to get out his pyjamas he turned around a fait pink blush grazing his otherwise pale cheeks. They both go into bed and both whispered "Knocks" and the room went dark.

Draco who was feeling rather uncomfortable from seeing Harry half naked earlier was fidgeting about in his bed. "Potter." He said into the dark.

"Yer." Said Harry sleepily.

"Did you mean it when you said that you didn't mind sharing a room with me?" Draco asked, as soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted them, '_That must of sounded so lame!!_'.

"Yer. I guess." Harry replied thinking about his answer, as he thought his mind wandered to a few nights before when he had seen Draco and Pansy in the Entrance Hall, he was filled with this overwhelming feeling of loathing towards the blond for hurting him. "It's not like I have a choice. So keep your sarcastic comments to yourself and stop being such an arrogant."

"Oh right..." Draco felt something shatter inside, so Harry really didn't like him then. It wasn't as if Draco had thought that they had become best friends or nothing just because they were being nice to one another today. He pulled his hangings round him muttering a silencing charm on them. Harry seeing this did the same thing and started to drift off to sleep. Draco on the other hand pulled out a leather bound book and a quill from under his pillow, sitting crossed legged on the bed he started writing on a blank page.

_13__th__ September,_

_Today I moved into my new dorm, it's nice, much more comfy than Slytherin house was, it's a lot warmer too. I talked to Harry finally! He showed me where the dorm was, he even waited for me to get my stuff!! He's done so many great things, we were talking about them for some of the morning, harry remained oddly quite throughout it though, I don't know why, if I had done all those amazing things then I would love to talk about them to everyone I see! But he didn't, he even seemed surprised that he was included in a book. _

_All of us have been getting along well, I didn't realise we would, but they are nice to talk to, even Weasley was! He seemed rather pissed that Harry was sharing a room with me instead of him. I thought that sharing a room with Harry would be a good way to get to know him, but when he's without his friends he quite he doesn't like to talk much, I was hoping that we could become friends at some point I was rather hopeful, he said he didn't mind sharing a room with me, I thought that that might mean that he likes me, but no, he just knows that Dumbledore wouldn't let them change as it promotes "School Unity". When he said that it was like he just stuck a knife in my gut, it hurt so much, even more than hearing that that girl Cho Chang had made out with him! I thought that we were getting closer, like we weren't enemies anymore but no, he just puts up with me, he HATE's me!!!!!_

After this sentence was written tears started falling from Draco's eyes, music started and words were forming on Draco's lips as he wrote.

It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done  
I miss the life  
I miss the colours of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am.

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again

Draco slammed the diary closed and stuffed it roughly under his pillow. Throwing the covers off of himself he pulled the hangings away and started walking towards the door and out of the dorm.

I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone. There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I've known

Heading in the way of the astronomy tower he climbed step after step the tears falling.

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again

He reached the tower, he walked over to sit on the stone window ledge.

Oh no,  
Yeah,  
Oh no...

It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done

And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me

The rain was falling down just like the tears that were falling down Draco's face. He looked out into the dark night, everything was obscured by the rain and darkness.

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again

Oh no,  
Yeah,  
I'm gone

Draco just sat on the window ledge as the music faded out, and the tears continued to fall.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of the bedroom door closing, he sat up reaching for his glasses from the bedside table, he looked over towards Draco's bed. The hangings were pulled away, the covers pulled back, a quill lay on the bed ink slowly dripping from it. Harry went and picked it up and placed it on Draco's bed side table. He looked in the bathroom, nothing, Draco had gone. Something caught Harry's attention, a book lying under Draco's pillow, the corner just visible, he pulled it out and looked at it. He opened the book and it fell open at the last page that was written on, he could see Draco's smooth neat writing on the page, the tear marks that made the ink smudge. Harry was confused, what could have Draco written to make himself cry? Harry's eyes scanned the page, knowing that he shouldn't read it, he started to close it till a word caught his eyes. Harry. That was what was written, what had Draco been writing about him? Against his better judgement Harry started to read.

_13__th__ September,_

_Today I moved into my new dorm, it's nice, much more comfy than Slytherin house was, it's a lot warmer too. I talked to Harry finally! He showed me where the dorm was, he even waited for me to get my stuff!! He's done so many great things, we were talking about them for some of the morning, harry remained oddly quite throughout it though, I don't know why, if I had done all those amazing things then I would love to talk about them to everyone I see! But he didn't, he even seemed surprised that he was included in a book. _

_All of us have been getting along well, I didn't realise we would, but they are nice to talk to, even Weasley was! He seemed rather pissed that Harry was sharing a room with me instead of him. I thought that sharing a room with Harry would be a good way to get to know him, but when he's without his friends he quite he doesn't like to talk much, I was hoping that we could become friends at some point I was rather hopeful, he said he didn't mind sharing a room with me, I thought that that might mean that he likes me, but no, he just knows that Dumbledore wouldn't let them change as it promotes "School Unity". When he said that it was like he just stuck a knife in my gut, it hurt so much, even more than hearing that that girl Cho Chang had made out with him! I thought that we were getting closer, like we weren't enemies anymore but no, he just puts up with me, he HATE's me!!!!!_

_He hates me and I know wh. He could never like me, he could never love me. The things I have said to him, the loathing in my words, that's what compels him to hate me, hate my very existence. It's all just a show, I've tried to be nice to him but he still just pushes me away he wants nothing to do with me. I'm not worthy! It's not just the way I act either, my own father had tried to kill him and his friends, I may not like my father but he still is a part of me, and that's what Harry sees when he looks at me, I know. He would never be able to trust me, he would just think that I will betray him, and there's nothing that I can do!! This is the last year that we will spend together, the last time that I will be able to talk to him, see him, after graduation we will go our separate ways. Harry, even the name makes me shiver, what can I do, it's driving me crazy!! What am I meant to do!! _

That was where the entry ended, Harry stood there stunned. He flipped through the book reading passages, it seemed that this book held nearly all of their encounters that had happened since first year, all the times that Draco had thought of him, everything that he wished he could be for Harry. The more Harry read the more desperate that he was to find Draco, it seemed that he had been living on the edge driven there by the feelings he had for Harry, the very same ones that Harry had for him. He wanted nothing more but to make it better, to tell Draco that he loved him, to hold him, to make all the pain and hurt that he felt stop. Harry reached one page which made his heart stop for a split second, the page had drops of blood on, and it was recent, just last week, what had Draco done? Harry's mind started to race, he dropped the book, grabbing the map he ran out of the dorm, searching for the dot that read Draco Malfoy. After looking at the map for a few minutes Harry spotted him in the tallest astronomy tower, however it looked as if Draco was floating outside of one of its windows, this puzzled Harry for a second but his feet were already moving in the direction of Draco so he stuffed the map in his pocket and ran.

Harry didn't see or hear anyone until he made it to the tower, where he saw Draco standing in the window which was cut into the rock, his back lent up against the wall, face turned to the view of the night outside, the rain was still falling, drowning out the small sobs that escaped from Draco. Harry stood and looked at this image, the white blond hair contrasting so beautifully against the night sky, the strands slightly wet from the rain were now sticking to the back of Draco's neck from where Harry could see. A small drop of water ran down to the tip of Draco's and fell down the back of his shirt making the thin silk stick to the blonds back. Harry was transfixed by this sight, a sight that he had never thought that he would witness, he didn't know what to do, he had constructed a thought to tell the boy how he felt, but that was all that it was, just a thought, it hadn't turned into a plan of what he could say, how he could act. Harry stood there panic rising, still unnoticed by Draco, then the music started and words were flowing through his head words that were just perfect for this moment.

Draco turned his head round to look in the direction of the words that were being sung, and there Harry was, the Harry he had wanted for so long singing to him looking rather nervous, but singing to _him_!

So your standing on a ledge,  
It looks like you might fall.  
So far down,  
Or maybe you were thinking about jumping.  
Now you could have it all,  
If you learned a little patience!  
For though I cannot fly,  
I'm not content to crawl!...  
So give me a little credit,  
Have in me a little faith!  
I want to be with you forever,  
If tomorrow's not too late!...  
And it's always too late when you've got nothing  
So you say!...  
But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow,  
Before the sun rises today...

Harry took a few steps forward, placing a hand over his chest where his heart rested beneath.

IF I AM!  
Another waste of everything you dreamed of,  
I will let you down...  
IF I AM!  
Only here to watch you as you suffer,  
I will let you down...

So your walking on the edge,  
And you wait your turn to fall.  
But you're so far gone,  
That you don't see the hands upheld to catch you.

Harry took the remaining steps forward and placed his hands on Draco's hips holding his, as if to prove that he would catch and hold him if he ever needed him. Draco just stared, speechless, tears still shinning in his eyes.

And you could find the fault,  
In the heart that you've been handed!  
For though you cannot fly,  
You're not content to crawl!...  
And it's always too late when you've got nothing  
So you say!...  
But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow,  
Before the sun rises...

Harry picked up Draco and carried him slightly to the floor where he set him down facing himself standing inches apart.

IF I AM!  
Another waste of everything you hoped for,  
I will let you down...  
IF I AM!  
Only here to watch you as you suffer,  
I will let you down...  
So you're standing on a ledge,  
It looks like you might fall...  
IF I AM!  
Another waste of everything you dreamed of,  
I will let you down...  
IF I AM!  
Only here to watch you as you suffer,  
I will let you down...

He took Draco's hands and placed them to his heart so that Draco could feel it beating.

The answers we find,  
Are never what we had in mind.  
So we make it up as we go along...  
You don't talk of dreams  
I won't mention tomorrow.  
And we won't make those promises that we can't keep...

Draco's face broke into a teary smile and he looked into those brilliant green orbs, all his dreams coming true. Harry started back into the grey eyes of Draco, tears slowly trickling down his face unnoticed.

I will never leave you!  
I will not let you down!  
I will never leave you!  
I will not let you down!

Harry cupped Draco's face in his hands and pulled him in for a long awaited kiss. Their lips met, Draco leaned in, pulling Harry closer, Harry did the same, slowly letting his tongue graze over Draco's bottom lip asking for entrance, Draco granted it happily letting harry explore his mouth the way he had always dreamed about. They pulled apart when the need to breath became needed, both boys looked flushed and breathless, Harry lent his forehead against Draco's allowing his nose to touch Draco's slightly caressing it, they grinned at each other. Draco was still wet and was becoming rather cold, he lent further into Harry's warmth shivering from the cold.

"Your frozen." Said Harry, noticing Draco's state pulling him closer he slowly led him down stairs and out of the tower. "Let's get you back."

When they reached the dorm they both took off their damp clothes, (Harry's had become damp from holding Draco), and got into bed in their boxers, Draco still shivering had pulled Harry into his bed and snuggled up into his warmth falling to sleep in seconds. Harry smiled, stroking the blond hair which was just below his chin, he fell to sleep, the fresh smell of stormy weather mixing in with Draco's own sent sending him into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: How was that??? Don't kill me if you thought it was bad!!! PLZ!!! And please review!! Xx thanks. 


	9. the morning afterwards

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated!!!!! I have been loaded down with so much work!!!!!!! Anyway i hope you likes the last chapter and like this one too. Well here it is finally...

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was the morning after, Harry woke up feeling a hard warm body next his, the body moved slightly in his arms, Harry looked down and saw Draco laying there, breathing slowly a small smile played on his lips. Harry smiled tightening his grip on Draco, looking over to the clock that lay on Draco's bedside table, the clock read 7:30 in the morning, groaning he slowly began to wake up Draco from his slumber.

"Draco." Harry whispered in his ear. "Draco, wake up." Draco frowned in his sleep but he made no sign of waking up, seeing this Harry lent down and caught Draco's lips in his, Draco let into the kiss responding to Harry's tongue grazing his bottom lip by allowing it entrance. When air became vital Harry pulled away smiling. "Now your awake."

"I like being woken up that way, not like the way Pansy usually does it..." Draco stopped his eyes becoming wide, Pansy! He looked at time and jumped up pushing Harry out of the bed.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Said Harry who had landed with a thump to the floor and was now rather cold because he only has his boxers on.

"Pansy, Pansy. " That was all that Draco could say, he was running round pulling out a new set of pyjamas and getting into them.

"What about her?" Harry said moving over to his side of the room getting out his school robes and putting them on, he sounded rather put out, he wasn't sure why Draco was so worried about her.

"She comes and wake's me up, and if she saw us like that, well... I don't what would happen but..." He trailed off now getting changed into his school robes.

"So what, you don't want people to know about us?"

"No, I mean yes, well...Not just yet." He looked pleadingly at Harry. "Can we just wait till we figure everything out?"

"Figure what out?" Said Harry frustrated.

Draco was about to answer when the conversation was cut short from the arrival of Pansy into the room. "Draco, are you up?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll meet you in the common room before breakfast." With that she left the boys to get changed in a slightly tense silence.

_Why don't I want people to know about us? I love Harry, why wouldn't I want people to know that he is mine and I am his. Maybe it's just that I don't know how Blaise will react...he's the only other friend that I really have, and I need to keep my status or the Slytherin's will be sure to reject me, ever since my father failed the Dark Lord they have been waiting for their chance, I'm sure of it, but how can I explain this to Harry, no matter what he does his friends will take him back, it's the a Gryffindor curse of loyalty. _

Once he was changed Harry walked into the bathroom brushed his teeth and left not saying a word to Draco as he walked out, meeting Hermione and Ron in the common room he started to make his way down to breakfast, the others were talking about how different the Slytherins were when they weren't around their other house mates, Harry on the other hand wasn't listening.

_Why doesn't he want people to know about us...Maybe its just Pansy, I saw them kissing just the other week, and he's always around them, the always go to dances and stuff together, and apparently they always spend the summer together, there is also a rumour that they are arranged to be married, maybe that's why, Draco and her might be together, but then why would he say he loved me? And if its not Pansy who he doesn't want to know is it everyone else, how can he say he loves me if he doesn't want to show anyone._

"Harry, Harry...Harry are you in there?" Hermione was waving her hand in fount of his face, she looked like she had been doing that for the past few minutes by the put out look on her face. Harry looked up from his plate of untouched and cold food. "Harry are u feeling okay? You seem a bit out of it."

"Yer, I'm fine, just thinking that's all. What were u saying?" He said warming up his breakfast with a warming spell before starting to eat it.

"I was asking what was Draco like last night, he seemed rather nice when he was without the other Slytherin's."

Harry coughed slightly before answering the memory of their make out session coming back to him. "Yer, he was nice, didn't really talk much. How about Blaise and Pansy?"

"Mate, Blaise has this thing, its awesome, you can watch like any qudditch game on it, we spent most of the night watching the whole of the last world cup. Its not like the real thing but its a close second." Ron said excitedly.

"Oh, so its like a television?" Harry asked, wondering how wizards were able to tape a game.

"A what?" Ron said looking confused. "What's a television?"

"It's a device that allows muggles to watch things that are happing round the world in their house." Hermione explained.

"So your saying that a load of muggles can watch us sitting here eating our breakfast, doing spells, and so on without us knowing it?" Ron looked rather sacred and started to look round the room worriedly.

Harry burst out laughing, it reminded him of a muggle show called Big Brother. "No Ron." Hermione started smirking. "Muggles can only get the images if there are cameras about, and since muggle items can't work here there would be no cameras. But if they could work here muggles would just think that it was a show that was made up. Actuactly there was this school for withces which had cameras put in it for publicity and made a show called the 'Worst Witch', I used to watch it, when I first got my acceptance letter into Hogwarts I thought that I was going to be like the Worst Witch, that's why I worked so hard." Hermione smiled slightly as the memory came back to her, Harry just burst out laughing again, he remembered watching it one time and imaging Hermione being like that was just hilarious. Ron on the other hand had no idea what was so funny.

"But Hermione, you're not a bad witch at all, you're a really good one. " He said patting her on the arm thinking that she needed comforting. This just made Hermione laugh harder.

"Oh, Ron, I love you, you know that." Ron went bright red at this and Hermione kept on laughing, wiping a tear away from her eyes. "You're such a good laugh." Ron's blush died down a bit and he frowned slightly. Just then another red haired figure came in and joined them.

"What are all you laughing about, I hope your not making fun of my poor older brother here, he's very special." Ginny said sitting down beside Harry.

"Yer, we all know that Gin." Both Hermione and Harry started laughing again and Ginny joined along, making Ron look even more put out than before.

* * *

Draco had met Pansy and Blaise in the common room and walked down to breakfast, Draco's thoughts were still swimming in his head, he had no idea why he didn't want Pansy to know, she knew about him being head over heels but still he didn't want her to know. When Draco arrived in the Great Hall he looked over towards Harry, he saw them the golden trio laughing together, it seemed as if he had forgotten about their argument before. As Draco eat his breakfast he looked over at Harry and his friends, he saw Ginny come, sit down beside Harry, she said something that made him burst into laughter again, the way only his friends could. Draco's envy rose in him, he watched as Ginny whispered something into Harry's ear, something which made him blush, Ron and Hermione were oblivious to this action but Draco wasn't. As the four of them got up and walked out of the hall Draco's eyes followed them.

Blaise and Pansy hadn't taken any notice of him all lunch, there were getting used to him zoning out, they were worried about their friend but it seemed as if there was something that he wasn't telling them, Blaise supposed it was because of his father, but Pansy knew better, his father might contribute to some of his thoughts, but she had seen his eyes darting over to the Gryffindor table, there was something that was different, when she had gone into Draco's room the morning there was a tension that she had never felt before pass between Harry and Draco but she couldn't place it, she wasn't even sure that she wanted to.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all gone back to the to the head boy's and girl's common room because they all had a free at that time, they sat around the fire in the comfy sofas, Ron and Hermione on one and Harry and Ginny on the other, Ron and Harry were playing chess, whilst Hermione was looking over Ginny's homework for her as she had none of her own. Harry lost three consecutive games until Ron allowed him to give up.

"So, what do you think about this year's Quidditch for Gryffindor?" Ginny asked looking at Harry. "How are you going to organise the team this year captain?"

"Yer, when are tryouts?" Ron asked looking slightly worried, Harry knew that he had had doubts about getting on the team again this year."

"Yer., you're not going to let Ron try out again are you?" Ginny asked laughing, Harry started to laugh, Ron on the other had went bright red.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked annoyed.

"She doesn't mean anything by it." Harry said.

Ginny hit his leg playfully. Harry turned to her and said, "Now you're getting it, you have insulted my friend now you have physical abused me." He was laughing.

"Oh no, you really scare me." Ginny said sarcastically jumping up and running round the room, Harry chasing her behind her both laughing.

Hermione and Ron were sitting there both shaking their heads, Ron knew that there were nothing going on between the two of them, and that there would never be anything anyway, they only thought of themselves as brother and sister, nothing more, nothing less. Hermione knew that there was nothing going on between them anyway, but for the reason that Harry was in love with Draco. She knew that Ginny had always had a small crush on him, but that had settled into brotherly love for him. There was something about Harry which had made him loved by nearly every girl in Hogwarts, something that had attracted them towards him, it might be the name, it might be the way he looked, but it was something, even Hermione couldn't deny it, though her heart was set on Ron herself.

Just then as Harry had managed to catch up with Ginny and had pinned her to the floor tickling her Draco and the other two Slytherin's had entered, as the portrait shut Harry looked up and caught the frosty glare of Draco, he immediately let Ginny go who got up and walked back to her seat on the sofa. Harry stood up straighten his clothes and walked to his seat at the other end of the sofa. Draco still glaring walked into his and Harry's room got his bag and walked out of the common room still in a mood to the library.

Harry sat there blushing slightly, Ginny, Pansy and Hermione were all staring at him, Ron and Blaise on the other had surged at Draco's bad mood and started up a game of chess together. Harry could tell that he was the one to put Draco in his bad but he did not know quite what to do, what if Draco didn't want to see him at this time? Even with these doubts Harry picked up his bag mumbled about going off to the library to do some reading for DADA and walked off. The three girls exchanged knowing glances at each other, there was something going on between the two boys, something that they had not told them about, and they had a vague suspicion what.

* * *

A/N; once again sorry for the delay!!! There shouldn't be as much of one between the next chapter. Hope you like it. Review!! 


	10. Promise

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy, I also thought this one was up but apparently I needed to finish a few lines. I'm sorry about the spelling!! Please tell me what's spelt wrong, characters names included please!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't go to school!!!

* * *

Harry ran, trying to catch up with Draco before he made it to the library. On reaching the library Harry saw that Draco was sitting on a table in the far back on his own, his face buried in a book eyes focused intently on the page before him as if willing himself not to let his emotions take control. Harry walked slowly towards him, there were only a handful of other people in the library who were studding themselves and not taking notice of the two boys. He sat down across from Draco and lent forward trying to catch Draco's gaze. Draco looked up at him, his eyes were watering but otherwise he looked like the normal Draco.

"Hey, Draco, what you saw..." Harry tried to explain reaching over for Draco's hand across the table to comfort him.

Draco pulled sharply away as if burnet from the touch. "Don't talk to me. Don't try to explain. I know what I saw." He said his voice full of venom.

"No you don't, look can we just talk, somewhere private." Harry pleaded. Draco tried, but just couldn't refuse the look that Harry set on him at that moment so he answered with a nod, stood up and allowed himself to follow Harry into a deserted classroom.

"What do you want Potter, I don't have much time you know." Draco said as he plonked himself gracefully on the edge of the desk.

"Look Draco, what you saw it was nothing; we were just having a laugh." Harry said in earnest trying to make him see.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? I know how you look at her, how she looks at you, it's obvious!" Draco exploded.

"What about you? You and Pansy? I saw you just the other night, kissing! And this morning, you were afraid of her seeing us together! Me and Ginny are only friends, were like brother and sister!" Harry shouted back.

Draco stopped, and looked down at the floor, he had forgotten about that, and how that would look especially with the way that he had acted that morning. "That was, that was...it was different." He didn't want to admit that he had done that just to try and make Harry jealous.

"How so, I've never kissed or done anything with Ginny, let alone think about it. The only person I've ever really wanted was you."

"Well...I...I was doing it to...to...make you jealous..." Draco said the last part so quietly that Harry almost didn't catch it, when he did he started laughing. Draco glared, pouting. "What's so funny?"

"You did that just to make me jealous." Harry smiled; he walked towards Draco and caught his lips in a kiss. Draco was surprised but lent into the kiss anyways. "You are the cutest thing ever." Harry said after parting kissing Draco's nose which made Draco pout and mumble that he wasn't cute.

"So you really don't like Ginny?" Draco asked.

"No I don't!" Harry said. "And do you Pansy?"

"No, eww!!! That would be like incest!" Draco grimaced.

"Err, Draco, you have kissed Pansy..."

"Yer, but that was to get you so it was called for." Draco said waving it off.

"Well you won't have to do it anymore, you have me now." Harry said wrapping his arms around Draco. "And speaking of having me..." Harry said into Draco's ear.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed. "Here now in this room! Seriously! I wanted our first time to be, you know, special."

Harry looked confused for a second then finally got the gist. "I wasn't suggesting that! Well not now... you're nearly as bad as Ginny!" Draco pulled away and raised his eyebrows. Harry blushed, "I don't mean that, it's just that Ginny knows that I like you, and this morning at breakfast she said something to me..." Harry blushed again.

"Oh right, that was why you blushed."

"Anyway...what I meant was, why didn't you want us to be seen together?" Harry asked glossing over what Ginny had said.

"I don't know." Draco thought for a second. "I've got this reputation to keep and if I'm with you I don't know how it would be affected. I just want to break the news to Blaise before anyone knows, see how he takes it, he's the only other friend I really have I don't want to lose him."

"Yer, I understand, I need to tell Ron and Hermione." Harry said a bit put out that he couldn't claim Draco ad his, he hadn't ever really had something of his, only his, that he loved, maybe he was just being selfish. "Just promise me one thing, once you tell Blaise can we tell everyone, please." Harry asked.

"Of course." They kissed just as that bell for their first lesion of their day, they parted and left the classroom.

* * *

Back in the common room the five friends (A/N: Can i call them friends...) were sitting, Ron was doing homework that was due in next lesion and which was set last week so his thoughts were caught up in what the uses of unicorn hair was and how it could be used to treat other magical creatures, Blaise was making a list of potion ingredients that he would need for the next two weeks so he could order them, Hermione, Ginny and Pansy were seated in the separate seating area from the boys and were talking about the weird tension passing between Harry and Draco.

"It can't just be sexual tension, I know that they are sharing a room together, which could make it harder for them to control themselves, but there's just something else, especially in the way that Draco just stormed out." Ginny said thinking about Draco's reaction earlier.

"Then Harry ran after him straight away, do you think that something has happened between them last night? Harry was acting rather strange this morning." Hermione added.

"So was Draco, when I went into their room this morning to wake Draco up there was this weird sort of tension, I thought it was just that there were trying to not look at each other getting changed. I also don't think that Draco finding you in that position with Harry helped anything that is going on with them, Draco is rather the jealous type and he always thought that you and Harry were together." Pansy pointed out to Ginny.

"Why does everyone think that something might be going on between me and Harry, yes I did have a slight crush on him, but everyone does, and don't even say you don't Hermione I've seen you looking at him when he walks around at the Burrow with only his boxers on." Ginny said laughing at the look of shock on Hermione's face.

"Ginny, how dare you." Said Hermione also laughing throwing a pillow at Ginny.

"But we all know that you would never go there, your heart is set on my dear brother, of all people." This earned Ginny yet another pillow being thrown at her.

"So do you guyes spend a lot of the holidays together?" Pansy asked.

"All the time, mainly in the summer, we spend most Christmases here, I think Harry prefers it." Hermione said.

"Oh right, doesn't Harry go back to his muggle relatives at all, wouldn't he like to spend Christmas with his family." Pansy said slightly confused.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other sideways trying to gage how much to say. "Well..." Hermione began. "Harry's family doesn't really get along with him that well." Pansy nodded picking up on the hint that they didn't really want to talk about it.

The bell rang at that moment cutting the slight awkwardness between the girls short. They got their bags together and went to their lesions.

* * *

Draco and Harry were standing outside the potions room waiting for the others to get there, they kept shooting glances at each other then looking away quickly, they didn't know just how to act when around people just yet. Hermione and Pansy rounded the corner giggling, just as Snape opened the door into the class room and allowed the half dozen or so people to enter in to the class room.

"Take your seats and we can begin the class." He said as he turned to the board behind him.

Harry didn't know just quite where to sit wondering if Draco would want him to sit next to him, however this decision was made easy by Pansy and Hermione sitting on a desk together, thus meaning that Harry and Draco would have to share a desk. Harry sank into the seat giving Draco a side long look to check if this was okay, Draco gave no move of seeing Harry's questioning glance and continued to stare straight ahead at the words that Snape was writing on the board.

"Now as I'm sure you are much aware of by now, unless you are the ignorant fools that I believe most of you are," his eyes lingered on Harry "you will recognise that these are the seats that you will be in for the next year, the person sitting next to you will be your partner, so I hope you have all chosen wisely." Snape gave a slightly confused look over to the only two sets of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's sitting together, the rest of the class noticed this and looked towards where he gaze was pointed. A couple of Slytherin's from the other side of the room chuckled saying, "Malfoy hasn't."

From that Draco turned a slight shade of pink but retorted in a smooth manner, "I didn't choose to sit here Potter did, and at least I'm with someone who doesn't get confused between eye of newt and rose horn powder." Muttering under his breath just enough so that the whole class had to lean in to hear it "Though he does seem to try."This made the class laugh slightly, which made Harry turn slightly red, Pansy on the other hand looked at Draco, she could see that he didn't really mean it, that made her wonder why he said it, he could have just kept his mouth shut. Hermione was looking at Harry, he seemed rather hurt that Draco had said such a thing, but managed to keep his cool. During this banter Snape had managed to finish writing the ingredients as well as the instructions for the potion that they were making on the board.

"Now if that is all may you please start to work on this potion it needs to be ready to stew for 48 hours by the end of this lesion, any who are not ready to do so by the end of this lesion will repeat it with me after school till they can get this first portion done in under 20 minutes. You have 45 minutes, please begin." With that warning hanging in the air he sat down and picked up the papers lying on his desk and started marking them.

The lesion passed in total silence, the potion had turned out to be more complicated that it had seemed to be before, however at the end of the lesion the classes work had paid off, not one of them had to repeat the potion after school. "What a shame." Snape said sarcastically to the class. "You will, for the next lesion write a five ft essay on the uses of this potion, as well as discussing with your partner which one you would like to attempt. Class dismissed." The bell rang and the class hurried off to break happy to leave that dungeon behind them.

* * *

Pansy, Hermione, Draco and Harry met Blaise and Ron in the common room, Harry followed Draco into their room to get their books for after break. "So is that how it's going be then?" Harry asked pulling his books from his trunk and placing them in his bag.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Draco looking at Harry confused.

"You know, poking fun at me, is that what it's going be like till you tell Blaise?"

"No, well... maybe... just to keep up appearances." Draco said blushing slightly.

"For how long Draco?" He asked apprehensively.

"Just for a little while, I need Blaise to see get to know you a little better to know that you are not at all like the Gryffindor's that we thought you were, and se you the way I see you. Well maybe not in the same way." Draco said putting his hands on Harry hips and giving his a peck on the lips.

Harry pouted after Draco had pulled away. "I guess that I can take it, I've taken it for the last 6 years, a few weeks more can hurt." Draco smiled, the only thing that he could think about was how perfect Harry was at that moment, understanding, sweet, kind, good looking, he vowed to never break this boy's heart.

* * *

A/N: Sorry there's no music in this, there will be in the next one, if there are any suggestions for songs then please say. Hope you enjoyed this. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I did this chapter in a rush, though it has been a long time since I updated, I'm sorry but I have been busy once again. Anyways, today is Christmas so I spent some of my day finishing this for a present to all those who read this, Merry Christmas. Anyway I hope you like it, I'm sorry that there is also no singing!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Harry had agreed to keep their relationship secret until Draco had told Blaise. Draco and Harry still didn't know that Hermione, Pansy and Ginny knew that they were together, Ron and Blaise still had no idea, they just thought that Harry and Draco were becoming friends, the other students in the school saw this too, they were fighting less and were together more. At that moment Harry was sitting at the table for lunch with Ginny, Ron was in the library finishing his work for the next lesion, Hermione was helping him. Harry was looking over at Draco between his mouthful's of food, at one point he caught his eyes and started to blush, Ginny huffed impatiently when she saw him Harry was more unresponsive during this time than ever.

"What?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Harry I know." Ginny said leaning in and lowering her voice so only they could hear.

Harry was confused at this, what did she know? "Err...sorry, I don't know what you mean. What do you know?"

"Stop being so dim Harry! I know about you and Draco."

Harry suddenly went stiff and looked round, he could not believe that she had just said that in public, what if someone had heard! "Ginny! "

"Don't worry no one is listening to us." She said waving it off.

Harry looked around just to check, it seemed that Ginny was right so he turned back. "How did you know?"

"Oh Harry it was rather obvious, when he saw me and you messing around the look on his face, and when you went after him that just gave it all away. You have also been spending a lot more time with him and you're not arguing as much. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I would have liked to Gin but Draco wants to tell Blaise about it before we well...come out I guess."

"So it's Draco that's keeping it a secret?" Ginny was starting to see it now, Harry had looked a little put out every time Draco was mean to him, she understood his reasons but to keep it for over two weeks! That must be killing Harry.

"I guess..." Harry looked over at Draco, he wondered for the first time what was taking him so long at telling Blaise, they spent plenty of time together so it wasn't that he hadn't had the chance. "I think he's just worried about how Blaise would react, and I think I'm a bit worried about how Hermione and Ron will react."

"Well you don't have to worry about Hermione, she already knows about you two." Ginny said picking at some more of her breakfast.

"What!" Harry said rather loudly, some people nearby looked over but after a few moments they went back to what they were doing. Lowering his voice he continued, "Did you tell her?"

"No, and yes."

"What do you mean no and yes?"

"Something came up and I had to explain that you liked Draco, and then Hermione, Pansy and me worked out that you and Draco were dating." Ginny was trying to gloss over the meeting with Dumbledore and the spell she did to get them together in the first place.

"Pansy knows? Did Draco tell her?"

"No, it was us that worked it out, she's tried to talk to him about it but he hasn't mentioned anything about you and him going out."

"Oh right..." Harry looked slightly sad, however he didn't have much time to ponder on this new development as the bell went and he had to hurry off to his next lesion Defence Against the Dark Arts. "I'll see you later ok, bye Gin." Harry kissed her goodbye on the cheek and ran off.

Ginny laughed as Harry tripped over in his hurry to get to his lesion. '_He likes DADA too much one day it's going to hurt him, in fact it has_.' She had a free after lunch so she took her time eating the rest of her lunch then she wandered up to the library she had some time and no work to do so she decided to look over that spell that she had preformed, thinking over the weeks since it had started she found that she didn't know how many songs had been sung or if they had stopped. Once she had found the book she took it to a table nearby and looked up the spell. After a few minutes of reading she found what she was looking for.

"Here goes." She pulled out her wand and waved it saying the words, "Album ex carmen sung." A sheet of parchment appeared in front of her it had a list of the times, date and the names of those who had sung the song, she didn't know the lyrics or reasons why the song was sun but it did give her an insight into how the spell had been working. There seemed to have been no songs since two weeks ago, '_maybe it has finished then, that was quick I didn't expect it to go this fast, I better tell the others about this'._ Ginny put the book back and went to Gryffindor and spent the rest of her free with her friends.

* * *

Draco was struggling with his emotions, he was sitting in DADA and was looking over at Harry who was in the front row with Hermione and Ron. Draco was sitting two rows behind with Blaise, he was torn between wanting to tell him about Harry and keeping the relationship a secret, Draco didn't know what part of him wanted to keep it a secret, or why, he guessed that it was about him telling Blaise, but he knew that it was just a part of him that didn't want Blaise, there was more to it. Shaking his head Draco rid himself of those thoughts for the time being, he would think about them later.

The class passed by it was mainly theory during the lesions for the time being as the spells they were learning were highly dangerous and could put everyone of them in St. Mungo's if preformed incorrectly. Harry was also finding it hard to keep his mind from Draco, he felt something poke at his hand, Harry looked down it was a slip of folded parchment, he smiled, this was obviously from Draco, they had taken to sending notes in class when they couldn't sit next to one another. Harry opened the note.

_Mr. Potter, I am very upset to have seen you kiss that ginger girl goodbye this morning, where was mine??_

Harry smiled, erasing the message with his wand he wrote back.

_Mr. Malfoy, how dare you accuse me for meddling with young girls, you know they aren't of my taste. And as for your goodbye kiss, I'm not about to say goodbye._

_Mr. Potter, I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything, I was merely stating that you missed our earlier appointment before this lesion, I was waiting for you to leave before the bell, but you never did. Were you distracted?_

_Mr. Malfoy, the only distraction I had was from you, then I was brought into a conversation and lost track of time. I was hoping to make it up to you later. _

_Mr. Potter, I think I can allow that. _

Their conversation continued in such as way for the rest of the lesion, Hermione noted that something was going on as Harry was randomly blushing slightly. She was just about to ask the reason for his blushing when the bell rang everyone stood up and packed away their things and started for the door. Hermione was one of the last to leave as they were the furthest away from the door, she saw Pansy and Ginny standing next to one another, apparently the boys had already left, Pansy beckoned her over, together they walked down the corridor and reached a deserted class room which they entered, taking seats on the desks both Hermione and Pansy looked at Ginny waiting.

"I went to the library earlier and looked up the spell again." Ginny started, the others just stared at her confused. "I went to see if there was any way of tracking it, like the songs being sung, there was this spell that listed all the songs sung and when, it seems that there hasn't been any for the last two weeks." She handed over the piece of parchment that the list was on to the others and waited to hear what they thought.

"It seems so...but how could this have worked so fast, we know that are together in a sense, but..." Pansy trailed off in thought.

"What? You think that they are only truly together if everyone knows too?" Ginny asked.

"Yer, I do."

"So what's stopping them?" Hermione asked. "They are together, why don't they just make it public instead of them pretending to just be friends?"

"That's what I wanted to know, so I asked Harry, he said that Draco was the one wanting to keep it a secret."

"So Harry knows we know?" Pansy asked.

"And Draco's the one trying to keep it a secret?" Hermione asked.

"That sounds like Draco alright." The others looked at Pansy, a bit shocked she had said something like that about Draco. "What? I love Draco to pieces, but one thing that I will say about him is that he's not that big on taking the advice of others. I'm guessing he's taking his time at telling Blaise?" Ginny nodded. "Though so, I've been telling Draco for years to tell him the truth of his feelings, he thinks that Blaise will turn against him."

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked.

Ginny answered for her. "Pure blood families have this thing about heirs; you kinda have to have one. Marriages used to be arrange, but though that is very rare now you are expected to get married and have children, and so on."

"I still don't get what that has to do with Blaise." Hermione said becoming slightly annoyed that she didn't get it.

"Well..." Pansy took over. "Blaise also comes from a pure family blood line, well we think...we aren't really too sure who his father is as his mum cheated a lot, anyway...because of the whole pure blood ideals about marriage and children many families are against same sex couples being together, and Draco thinks Blaise is against it, though he hasn't said anything either way so I guess he's not bothered."

Hermione looked at her for a moment and said. "So what you guys are suggesting is that Draco has to tell Blaise or something is going to go wrong between Harry and Draco?"

"Yes, exactly." Pansy said.

"I think something is already going wrong..." Ginny said. "When I was talking to harry earlier he seemed rather bothered that Draco wasn't telling Blaise, he was rather upset and confused about it all."

"Oh, that means we have to do something fast or maybe their happy ever after won't come true." Hermione said.

"Yer..." Both Ginny and Pansy looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What?" Asked Hermione.

"Happy ever after? Hermione we're not in a fairy tale." Ginny said still laughing. _(A/N: Ginny and Pansy do know the muggle fairy tales as they were created by wizards, where else would the muggles get the wonderful ideas of fairy godmothers?)_

"The singing makes it like one," Hermione said lamely, and joined in the laughter. They walked out of the classroom and off to Dinner together.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, Once again any mistakes please point them out!!! I think I'm spelling Blaise wrong… 


	12. chapter 12

A/N: Another chapter, this I did in one day so I'm rather pleased with it, I wanted to get another one fished before my exams started as I won't be able to write at all during them, same with when school starts again too.

Happy New Year to you all!! I hope you like it, more fluff, sorry if it's badly written!!

This was meant to be posted earlier but my internet was down, sorry!! It will also take me longer to update as I am going to be without a computer for a few weeks because its being sent off it be fixed as something is the matter with the sound. I will update as soon as possible!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise had already left together, they were walking to their common room, none of them had noticed the lack of Hermione's presence. They were slowly becoming good friends from the time that they had spent living closely together, it was rather normal for Hermione to meet Ginny and Pansy after classes now, though none of them knew the true meaning for some of the chats that the girls had. They reached the common room and sat down, they had a good hour before dinner so they sat on the sofas in front of fire.

"Quidditch starts soon." Ron said, Harry and Draco looked up at this, both Harry and Draco were captains for their house.

"I really should organise tryouts soon." Harry said scratching his head. "Would tomorrow night be enough notice or should I do it on the weekend." He wanted to get it over and done with as soon as he could, he remembered last years, but he decided that it shouldn't be as packed this year as they had most of their players already.

"Tomorrow sounds good, then I can do mine on Saturday, it will probably take all day, I need to make some major changes if we are going to beat you guys this year." Draco said reaching for parchment and a quill to write the notice up.

"Malfoy are you actually admitting that we lions are better than you snakes?" Harry asked his eyebrows rising slightly.

"Yes, maybe. Okay I do, but only because you have beaten us for the past 5 years (A/N: because they didn't play in 4th year), and only because of the idiots that believe that they can play, and buy their way on to the team."

"Well then, when you put it that way the first change you should make is getting rid of that terrible seeker who can't even see the snitch when its next to his ear." Harry joked as he got up patted Draco on the shoulder and walked towards his room to use the bathroom.

"Why you little..." Draco said as he watched Harry walk away laughing his head off. "You can't walk away from me come back here." Draco said running after him.

Ron and Blaise were rolling around on the floor laughing at the distraught Slytherin, "Potter is so going to get it." Said Blaise, wiping his eyes once he stopped laughing.

"Yer, but Malfoy did set himself up for that."

"I guess so. So what shall we do this weekend, as 7th year students we can go out whenever we want, would give you a good excuse to take Granger to dinner." Blaise said nudging Ron with his elbow winking.

"What! Me and Hermione are just friends, I don't...she doesn't...no I don't..." Ron spluttered, Blaise only raised his eyebrows at him disbelieving. "Please don't tell her." He finished his voice lowered to a pleading whisper.

"Don't worry I won't, but if we all go out for dinner or a drink it would be a good time to maybe make the first move..." he let the idea linger, Ron started nodding smiling.

"Okay sounds good."

Just then Hermione, Ginny and Pansy, walked through the portrait hole.

"Hey guy's, what's up?" Ginny asked noticing Ron's slight blush as Hermione smiled at him.

"Nothing" Ron said rather quickly. Pansy gave him a strange look, Blaise looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

"We were just seeing if you would be interested in going to dinner and having a drink this weekend in Hogsmeed?" Blaise asked them.

"Yer sure, sounds good." Hermione and Pansy said nodding. Ginny looked rather put out. "Ginny you can come too, as head of school I can take younger students out." Hermione said slightly smugly.

"Really! Are you sure?" she said surprised.

"Course, wouldn't think otherwise. And if you want you can bring someone." Hermione said smirking. Ron's head shot up and decided to glare at Hermione for saying that his little sister could being a date.

"No way in hell, I'm not going to have some random guy pawing at my sister right in front of me thank you." He said icily.

"Okay then..." there was an awkward silence after that, Ginny was glaring daggers at Ron, probably trying to see if she could perform wandless magic with the bat bogey curse. "So where are Potter and Draco?" Pansy asked looking round. Just then the door to their room was flung open and Harry walked out looking rather angry, with a shouting Draco striding out after him.

"AND!" Draco shouted. "What about the time that you just decided to fall off your broom, what kind of idiot would do that?"

"There were DEMENTORS!" Harry exclaimed, that still being a bit of a soft point. "And you didn't look too good when you were hit with my patronous."

"Yer, well... what about that time when you nearly swallowed that snitch, that was no catch!" Draco said defensively.

"I still won the game though didn't I?!"

Harry and Draco were standing less than a foot away from one another in the common room, both were glaring at each other everyone else just sat there staring in their direction, Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy were confused at what had set these two off on one another, Ron and Blaise were once again trying to not laugh. Finally they broke down and started laughing again, this caught the attention of the whole room, dragging Draco's and Harry's gaze away from each other's glare.

"What's so funny?" Pansy asked.

"I just can't believe that they are still arguing about that." Blaise said, which still left the girls rather confused.

Harry and Draco looked a bit sheepish at that, looking down Harry noticed the time on his watch. "We better get going it's nearly time for dinner." They all got up and walked down to dinner.

* * *

Draco was walking at the back of the group thinking, he didn't know how to tell Blaise, but he needed, he needed to tell Pansy about him and Harry as well and it had to be tonight she could tell him how to tell Blaise. Harry's thoughts were also occupied with this, if what Ginny said was true then Hermione knew, why didn't she come and talk to him about it? Was she upset that he liked guy's, let alone Draco of all people, he had been so mean to her for all these years, they all seemed to have put their past behind them to start a new, but still he should talk about this to her, tonight he would talk to her, she might be able to help anyways.

* * *

That evening Hermione was sitting apart from the others so that she could do her homework in peace, throwing a displeasing look over at Ron and Blaise who were playing exploding snap together, Draco and Pansy had gone off to the library earlier, Ginny was in Gryffindor tower. This was how it was when Harry walked over to Hermione and sat on the sofa opposite her, he was nervous, he didn't know how to say what he wanted to say, or how she would take it, he just hoped for the best. He was thinking all this over when Hermione tore herself away from the pile of books around her and noticed her nervous friend sitting there. She spent the best part of 5 minutes just looking at him waiting for him to say something, however it seemed that he hadn't noticed so she cleared her throat, this made his start and blush slightly when he saw the impatient look on his friends face which could only mean that she had been waiting a while for his attention.

"Harry what do you want?" She asked softly it was evident that Harry was worried about something.

"Err...Well..." He looked over at Ron and Blaise seeing if they were still occupied, they were, now with waziding chess as it seemed that cards decided to spontaneously combust. "Ginny told you about me and Draco." Hermione nodded putting down her quill wondering what Harry was going to say to her. "I just wanted to know if you were okay with it, I know I should of told you but I didn't know how, and I had no idea that we were ever going to end up together so I saw no point in telling you..." Harry said fast trying to get this all out before he lost his nerve, but now he had he felt much better, like some of the weight he hadn't realised that he'd been carrying was lifted from him.

"I'm okay with it truly, well I was surprised, I guessed you like boys but I had no idea that it was Malfoy. And yes you should have told me, I could have helped or at least talked to you about it, but mind you I don't know how I would have taken, not as well as Ginny did by the looks of it..." she smiled at Harry showing him that it was okay and it didn't matter, he needed to have her support in this, and she knew that he also needed Ron, but just how would he react... "Harry just one question, why Malfoy? I understand it if we had seen the side of him we have seen for the past few weeks but before he was, well, he was a git."

"I know, but I was also one back to him, I started out not liking him, but something changed. He's not that bad it was just a show, and that was how it was for me, and it feels so much better not having to pretend anymore.

Hermione looked at him, then over at Ron. "Harry, you need to tell Ron."

"I know, but Draco doesn't want to tell anyone before he tells Blaise." Harry said, that was only part of why he didn't want to tell Ron, he didn't want to have to tell him, he was scared of his reaction.

"Harry you need to, otherwise Ron is going to be really upset that you didn't tell him earlier, and you can't just always do things Draco's way, people deserve to know."

"Okay, I will, tomorrow night after Quidditch tryouts, we will be nice and relaxed and then I won't have to sit next to him in class for 2 days so he has time to cool off."Harry said resigned to the fact that he would have to tell him.

"Good, now got do your work so I can get on with mine." Hermione said almost scolding him for interrupting her work, she turned to her book and started scanning the page for more information. "Oh, and tell Ron Queen to G5." (A/N: Sorry if there is no such square as that, I don't play chess.) Harry just laughed and went over to the others, when he told Ron what Hermione had said, Ron looked over at her, and back at the board mouth open, how stupid could he be.

"Checkmate." Ron said triumphantly, Blaise glared at Hermione and Harry chuckled whilst he picked up his quill and parchment and started writing.

* * *

Pansy and Draco were in the Library, they usually worked there it was quite and they had an endless supply of books, Draco was sitting there waiting for Pansy to return with a potion book which they needed for their homework. Pansy sat back down with the book and opened it, she was scanning the index for the potion that they needed, it was now or never Draco needed to tell her or the news would just eat him up.

"Pansy." He said catching her attention, he looked round quickly to check that they would not be overheard then continued. "There's something that I would like to tell you, for the past few weeks me and Potter, me and Harry, have been dating." Draco waited for her to scream or something and he wasn't disappointed. Pansy let out an excited yell and threw her arms around Draco's neck. Madame Pince had not been pleased with Pansy screaming in the middle of her quite library and sent a death glare over which was followed by a hushed "ssssh" sound (A/N: Is that right??). Pansy peeled herself away from Draco and gave an apologetic look back at her. "So your pleased?" Asked Draco.

"Of course I am, you love Harry, why would I not be pleased?"

"I don't know..." Draco smiled, kissing her on the cheek he got up and started to walk out of the library.

"Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously, Draco was suddenly in a very good mood.

"I'm going to spend some much needed time with my boyfriend." He said smirking. "And Panse, please don't mention this to Blaise or anyone else just yet, I just need to tell him first, and don't tell Harry that you know either."

"Why not Harry?" Pansy asked confused.

"Because none of his friends know yet and I need to tell Blaise before it is shouted by Weasley through the common room." She nodded her head in response, so Harry didn't know that she knew, and Draco didn't know that Hermione or Ginny knew, this was going to be interesting.

Draco ran down the corridors, there was no one about because it was just before curfew for the other years, he walked through the portrait hole to be greeted with a sight of only Hermione reading a book. He looked slightly puzzled, Hermione seeing this look gave a small laugh and smiled.

"I sent the boys to their room's they were making too much noise." She stated then turned back to reading the book again.

Draco just looked at her strangely '_That girl can be scary at times, poor Weasley, when they get together it will be ten times worse_' laughing at this thought Draco crossed the common room and entered his and Harry's room. Harry was spread out on his front on the bed with his back to the door, he was immersed in the book in front of him and didn't notice Draco entering the room. Draco took this in his stride and decided to sneak up on Harry, he moved round to the end of the bed where he leant over and whispered huskily in Harry's ear "You still have to make it up to me." Harry started jumping away from Draco's voice, looking at Draco now from Harry's spread-eagled position on the bed he could see the laughter tugging at the corners of Draco's mouth.

"Draco! What did you do that for?" Harry asked slightly embarrassed about his jumpy behaviour.

"For fun." They looked at each other for a second, then Draco the climbed on to the bed. "To scare you." Draco came closer now inches from Harry's lips. Harry could feel Draco's sweet breath caressing his lips and wanted nothing more to close the distance, he tried to leaning up slightly, but Draco stopped him by pressing a hand onto his chest pushing further down into the mattress. "To get your attention." Draco finally closed the distance pressing his lips to Harry's, his teeth nipped at Harry's bottom lip. Harry lent forward as Draco slowly pulled away, but Draco stopped him yet again, smirking he straddled the brown haired boy, taking out his wand he flicked it to the door, there was a small click. "Don't want to be disturbed." He put the wand on the bed side table.

"Draco..." Harry started but was cut short by Draco's lips, his tongue flicked over his bottom lip asking for entrance, Harry gladly gave it to him moaning slightly as Draco explored his mouth. Harry moaned again as he felt Draco's hand slide inside his shirt, feeling the warmth of his hand on his flesh was like fire to Harry. Draco removed the hand, Harry protested by making a soft slightly wining moan, Draco slid his hand down and started to undo the shirts buttons one by one. Once the shirt was undone Harry lent up slightly to allow Draco to remove it completely. Opening his eyes Harry saw that Draco's shirt was still there. "That's no fair." Harry pouted, as he started working on the buttons on Draco's shirt while Draco was sucking on his ear lobe. Once Draco's shirt was off Harry slid his hands down his chest slowly till he circled his hands round Draco's waist to the small of his back where they rested hugging Draco to him. Draco Lent in with another Kiss, this time Harry asked for entrance exploring Draco's mouth till the need for air was there.

"Harry I love you." Draco said smiling.

"I love you to." Harry said also smiling, his smile then turned to a laugh, Draco was confused and slightly annoyed at this.

"Hey, when I tell someone I love them I don't expect them to laugh in my face."

"It's not that." Harry said still laughing

"So what is it then?" Draco asked.

"it's just the situation." Harry said.

"What situation?"

"This one, me and you, the whole of the student body thinks we are sworn enemies and here we are, together."

"When you put it that way it sound's even more exciting." He said smirking slyly.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed in mock shock.

"What, I've always wanted what I can't have, I couldn't have you before so, now that I can _have_ you it makes it so much more inviting." He said his stormy grey eyes glinting.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, be my guest." Harry said smirking as Draco lent in for another sweet kiss.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm not good at fluff scenes!! Don't kill me!!! Please tell me if it's any good!! I really want to know! Once again sorry there is not music in this one but it follows the story line. Thanks for reading, and please review!! It makes me happy when I get them!! Any mistakes please point out. 


	13. On an after night high

A/N: Singing!! YAY finally, in this chapter, I hope you like it, it's a bit cheesy I guess but it is so cute, well I think so... Anyway here we go with another chapter and as I said before it may be my last chapter for a while as I need to send my laptop off for repairs...soon!!!!

Song: I want to stand with you on a mountain, by Suzy Bogguss.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the songs, only the story line.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, Harry woke up to the sound of breathing and the soft beating of a heart beneath his head. He smiled and snuggled closer to the warmth that was welcoming him, humming contently he buried his head into Draco's chest not wanting this moment to end, nothing mattered, the only sounds he could hear was Draco's breathing and the birds outside, he was in bliss. As Harry moved his head a few stands of it tickled Draco's chin, he opened his eyes and looked down at Harry, his mouth stretched into a small content smile as he saw him there.

Music started, Harry, who was laying on Draco's chest, had not realised that Draco was up, he was stroking Draco's smooth perfect skin along his collar bone when his mouth started moving.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy,  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love,  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply too  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Harry sat up and looked Draco in his eyes as Draco started singing.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power  
In lonely hour  
The tears devour you

Harry and Draco were looking deep into each other's eyes, both singing in harmony.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Draco sang alone, stroking Harry's cheek softly.

Oh can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you  
All you need will surely come

Harry lent into the touch and started singing as Draco stopped.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply too

Moving forward till their foreheads touched they sung together, wishing the moment to never end.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Lacing their fingers together they were kneeling on the bed together.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me.

They shared a chase kiss before whispering to one another softly.

I wanna stand with you on the mountain.

"I guess the singing thing hasn't passed yet." Said Harry, chuckling.

"You can always ruin a moment can't you Harry." Draco started jokingly.

"Are you telling me that the proud Draco Malfoy had a moment with Harry Potter?" Harry asked laying on his front watching Draco getting his boxers on, smirking slightly.

"And what if I did?" He replied defensibly.

"That's good, 'cauze having a moment on your own is boring." Harry said as he came up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his chin on Draco's shoulder. "What's the rush, I reckon that we have a good half an hour before the others are up by the sounds of it." (A/N: they can usually hear people getting ready for the day, just in case that isn't clear.)

Draco smiled tilting his head slightly, allowing Harry greater area to continue his exploration of Draco's neck with his lips. Draco looked at the clock on His bedside table on the other side of the room, looking at the dial it read 9:36. '_That's strange_' he thought frowning slightly, then it hit him. Draco suddenly pulled away from Harry running round the room repeating the words "Shit, fuck, crap, oh bugger." Under his breath as he went.

"Err, Draco, what are you doing?" Harry asked confused not yet noticing the time.

Draco just turned to him shouting. "Snape it going to kill us!"

Harry still slightly confused looked over at the clock on Draco's bedside table, his eyes went wide seeing the number on the dial, he started copying Draco's actions getting ready for the day quickly as possible. A bell rang somewhere in the school signalling the start of the first day's lesion, just as Draco was jumping up and down trying to pull on a sock whilst reaching out for his wand with the other. When they were ready they ran out of the dorm and down the corridor, narrowly missing Ron and Blaise who were walking back from breakfast.

"Hey, you just got up?" Blaise asked as the pair ran off past them.

"Snape is going to kill them if they don't get there soon." Ron said laughing.

"It's not like Draco to over sleep, I wonder why Pansy didn't check on him." Ron just shrugged and walked into the common room.

* * *

Draco and Harry were just in time to see the door to the potions room slam shut in their faces, slightly dazed from their near meeting with the hard wooden door they opened it. Everyone had already taken their seats in the few seconds that they were late, Snape was at the fount writing their assignment up on the board. As the door banged open he turned his glare towards them.

"So you have now decided to join my class Misters Potter and Malfoy." They just stood on the spot waiting for him to give some sort of punishment, Harry was used to his harsh treatment but Draco wasn't, having Snape's piercing glare on him was a new experience, and one which he wouldn't want to repeat again. "Well what are you waiting for, get to your seats before I give you both a detention." They hurried to their seats quickly sitting down and setting up their area, Snape turned back to the board smiling slightly. The rest of the class watched the two sit down at their seats, it was odd to see them entering together. Hermione and Pansy caught each other's eye sharing a small smirk between themselves, maybe they shouldn't have left the boys to wake up on their own, but they didn't want to disturb them this morning.

For the rest of the lesion the boys worked quietly with one another, shooting glances at each other smiling when they caught each other's eye.

"They are so crap at hiding their attraction to each other aren't they!" Pansy whispered to Hermione as she cut up a rout to put into the caldron.

"They are." Hermione agreed siring the potion clockwise. "If they keep this up everyone would have figured it out by the end of next week." She said now allowing the potion to just settle for a few seconds before stirring again.

* * *

The end of the lesson came, all the potions were finished and were in flasks on Snape's desk, the caldrons were cleaned out, homework written down, everyone was ready to go as the bell rang. "Mr. Malfoy I would like to see you please." Snape said just before he exited the room. Harry looked behind him and nodded to Draco signalling that he would see him in the common room, Draco nodded his understanding back and walked towards Snape.

Once the last person was through the door Snape opened a door to the side of the room which entered into his office, Draco followed. Snape's office was nothing like what you would expect, yes there were jars of indescribable items on the shelves but otherwise it looked rather comfy. Snape sat at his desk and looked at Draco from over the table where Draco had taken one of the soft arm chairs.

"Draco." Snape said not taking his gaze away from his godsons eyes.

"Professor." Draco said back not sure what he was waiting for, Snape was creepy sometimes even for him.

"Would you care give me an explanation of why you were late?"

"Well, I over slept." Draco said lamely hoping that Snape would believe him. Snape just raised one eyebrow, Draco looked down at the floor not knowing what to say, he couldn't tell him the truth.

"Draco, you know that I am your godfather, and when I ask you this next question I am asking it as your godfather not as your teacher. What is the relationship between you and Mr. Potter?" Draco's head snapped up, he stared wide eyes at his smirking godfather. "As I expected." Draco only just realised that he was blushing slightly, so he knew, how _did_ he know? "As I said I am your godfather. And as such I have inside information." Draco looked confused. "From your mother, she told me to keep an eye on you and encourage you in any way to interact with him."

"Oh, so that's why he's been my potions partner for the last 6 years." Draco said realisation hitting him.

"Yes, and in fact it is why you are currently sharing the same dorm, I suggested it to Dumbledore for two reasons, to make living with Granger more bearable for you, and to help you interact with Potter and his friends and realise that they are not as bad as you thought."

Draco looked shocked once again. "But, you don't like Harry." He said lamely.

"As a matter of fact other than his sheer stupidity at moments I do like him. I only couldn't let him know that or he may not have been able to reach this year." Draco once again looked confused. "I have saved his life many times, as well as giving Dumbledore inside information for Potter as you well know, I just couldn't have him suspect me or he would probably try and do something heroic and stupid trying to save me from the dark side." Snape held his hands up mockingly. "God forbid!" Draco chuckled at this. "Well at least I'm not the one sleeping with him." He said putting down his hands and turning in his swivel chair slightly so that he could be under the impression of studding the items in the nearest jar, whilst he was watching his godson's reaction out of the corner of his eyes.

Draco went stiff again, going bright red. "Me and Harry, we're not sleeping together, we are just...friends..."

"Yes friends come into class together in a rush with their hair mused up (A/N: is the right word?), ties hanging round their necks, odd socks on, and robes hanging off one shoulder, then after that entrance friends certainty spend the rest of the lesson catching each other's eyes and grinning like stupid love sick puppies. " Snape said sarcastically. Draco just went even redder. "So, how long has it been going on?"

"About two weeks."

"Who knows?" Snape already had an idea he could read what Hermione and Pansy had been saying from the movements of their lips.

"Just Pansy."

Snape looked surprised. "Just Pansy? No one else?"

"Yes, I want to explain t all to Blaise before I tell anyone else, Harry understands."

Snape nodded in thought, well that was interesting. "One last question." Draco nodded hoping he wasn't going to ask Draco if he had used protection. Luckily his prayers were answered. "How did you two finally get together?"

Draco thought back to the night and a smile grazed his lips as he told Snape what had happened in full. "So what you are saying is that you sung together and then you were together?"

"Yes." Draco said smiling. '_Interesting _'Snape thought. "So can I go now?" He said waking Snape up from his musings.

"Oh, yes of course, enjoy your break, but Draco remember you need to tell Blaise soon, I don't think Potter will wait around forever, I doubt he's that patient."

"Okay, thanks." Draco said as he ran off leaving Snape to mark the rest of his papers on his desk still thinking about the interesting news that Draco had told him about the singing.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! And if there are any mistakes then please point them out!!! 


	14. Things that couldn't be said

A/N: My computer has finally been taken away to be fixed, which means that the next update will take even longer than this one. Sorry!! This chapter is one of two parts, I hope you like it.

The rest of the day went as normal, Harry's and Draco's late awakening was forgotten by lunch as the others had much more pressing things on their minds. Hermione, Pansy and Blaise were trying to work out where they would go Saturday night, Hermione was going to see Dumbledore after school to get permission for Ginny to come. Draco was worrying about the amount of people that knew that he was with Harry, his mother was bound to know soon thanks to Snape, and if they continued how they were acting now the rest of the student body would work it out soon, he wasn't too sure if he was ready for that just yet, or even if he wanted it. The seven friends were all occupied with their own thoughts so much so that no one noticed Draco's rather strange behaviour, he was desperately trying to figure out why he didn't want people to know about him and Harry.

'_You've been through this before Draco, you just want to explain it Blaise before everyone knows._' He thought to himself in Charms which was his last lesson before school was over for the week, he was looking over at Harry, his jet black hair looked sleek in the light of the classroom even if it was a mess. '_You love him, does it really matter what Blaise thinks? No, or does it... You know he will be there for you, Weasley has more of a chance of being against the whole thing! That's not what you tell Pansy though._' Draco looked away from Harry and stared towards the front of the class towards where Professor Flitwick was. '_Why do you lie? Is it that you just can't face up to it? _' His head was starting to hurt with all these questions of his that he couldn't bring himself to answer, it wasn't as if last night had changed anything he felt for Harry, it wasn't too soon, but the idea of him and Harry walking down the hall holding hands, kissing in public, everyone knowing about them, it made him fell slightly nauseous.

The bell went; he packed up his stuff and walked to the dorm without waiting for anyone, not even Blaise who was calling for Draco as he went down the hall. Entering his room he flopped himself down on his bed on to him back. His head was a spinning mess of doubts, he was so confused, he had had these doubts for a while but thought that they would go, but as the number of people knowing it was now more than a crush was growing so were the voices of doubt.

"Hey Draco." Blaise said poking his head round that door and looking into the room.

Draco lifted his head. "Hey."

"What's wrong with you? You have been acting a bit weird for the past few weeks, you keep zoning out, is something worrying you?" He asked sitting on the bed by Draco's feet, looking wordily at his friend.

"Yeah, something is wrong."

"What?"

"Blaise, I've wanted to tell you this, I-I-I..." Draco trailed off; he couldn't get the words out.

"What? Go on you can tell me anything!" Blaise said not starting to get really worried, Draco never usually acted like this.

"I..." He gulped. "I-I am..." He took a deep breath. "I am... writing a book." He said saying the first thing that came to his head.

Blaise looked confused but started nodding. "Okay. What is it about?"

"It's about... Death Eaters." He said sitting up.

"Right, and why are you writing this book?"

"To tell people about you-know-who and to ones that worked for him. If you don't mind I need to start it!" Draco said hurriedly trying to get Blaise to leave.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then." Blaise said leaving just as Harry entered, still rather confused.

Draco let go of the air that he was holding in. "Hey." Said Harry as he came over and gave Draco a kiss. "What was that about? Did you tell him?"

"No, it was nothing..." Draco eyes were darting to the still slightly open door a look of panic on his face.

"Okay, maybe next time then." Said Harry as he lent down for anther kiss. Draco moved at the last second, jumping off the bed still looking between the door and Harry who was now laying face down on the bed.

"What was that for?" he asked getting up and rubbing his nose slightly.

"Nothing, it's just..." Draco was fidgeting.

"Come here, you're really not okay, do you need to see Madam Pomfery?" Harry said wrapping his arms around Draco trying to calm him down.

"Get off." Said Draco wriggling out of his boyfriends grasp.

"What is with you? Do you regret what happened yesterday because if you do then let me remind you that you were the one that started it!" Harry said feeling rejected.

"No, I just have some things on my mind."

"Okay," Harry said still watching Draco strangely. "I'm off to Quidditch I want to have a fly before tryouts start. I'll be back late." Harry said getting changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and his Quidditch robes.

"Okay. What about dinner?" Draco asked walking towards the bathroom door.

"I'll get some form the kitchens on my way down. Well, see you," Harry said still slightly hurt from Draco's rejection earlier, he grabbed his broom and walked out of the room.

As soon as Harry had left Draco ran into the bathroom and turned on the cold water tap, splashing some over his face Draco took pleasure in the sensation, putting a towel to his face Draco let out his frustration with himself into it by screaming. He looked up starting at himself in the mirror, why did he do this? He had hurt Harry _and _now had to start writing a book about Death Eaters! He was such an idiot. Draco resolved to tell Blaise about him and Harry on the next occasion he got. Leaving his room he met the others in the common room and went down to dinner.

Harry was down at the Quidditch pitch, he had a good hour till the tryout's started, he mounted his firebolt, kicking off from the ground he was off. The wind was rushing through his hair, he was on the other side of the pitch within seconds, he had missed this, the speed, the thrill. Harry left the pitch and started flying over the grounds of Hogwarts, the great expanse of the forbidden forest was falling away fast beneath him, Harry turned and headed towards Hogwarts. He stopped at the edge of the forest and just looked at the castle and its many grounds including the lake. He stayed there watching the sun go down, there was a soft red glow on the horizon when Harry noticed a small group of people exit the castle and walk towards the pitch, he took that as he cue to leave his resting place.

When Harry reached the pitch he was just in time to tough down before the others had arrived. Ginny, Ron and the rest of the team were already there, behind them was a small group of around 17 people who were waiting to try out for the two positions needed.

"Hey." Harry greeted the group of people, his team lined up behind him. "Okay, has everyone got their own broom?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now let's begin." Firstly Harry had them fly round the pitch a few times, this allowed him to pick out the best flyers, next he had them throw and catch the quaffle, those who he decide were not up to the standard were told to leave or wait if they wanted to try out for beaters. By the time the tryouts came for the beaters the chaser was chosen, a 5th year boy called Jake Adams, half an hour later the beater was chosen, a 4th year girl called Lisa Walsher,.

"Okay, so now we have a team. Training is on Monday and Wednesday, nearer to matches there will be more, but you will know closer to the time. Well, well done, I'm looking forward to seeing you all soon." The rest of the team left, except Harry and Ron.

"That was better than last year, huh!" Ron said nudging Harry as he flopped down next to him on the grass.

"Yeah." He sighed, looking at Ron's sprawled out figure on the grass he figured this had to be the time to tell him. "Err...Ron."

"Yep." He said stretching looking up at the stars above.

"What would you do if I told you there was someone I liked?" Harry asked looking at the grass.

"That's great, it's about time!" Ron said lifting himself up onto his elbows, grinning at Harry. "So, who is it? Do I know them?"

"Yeah you do."

"Oh, you're going to make me guess aren't you!" Ron said mock glaring at Harry. "Okay...Are they in our year?"

"Yes." Harry said grinning now, it was rather fun making Ron guess.

"Do we see a lot of them?"

"Yes, quite a bit."

"It's not Hermione is it?" Ron asked suddenly worried.

"No! Ron she's like my sister!" Harry said. "And anyways, I know you love her." He added jokingly.

"What!" Ron said going bright red. "Is there no one who doesn't know?"

"Nope!" Harry said still laughing at his friend. "You are too obvious Ronald." He said trying to sound like Mrs. Weasley. "You need to stop having those dreams where you call out her name." By this Ron was bright red with embarrassment and Harry was laughing at the look on his face.

"You are so going to pay for that." Ron said getting up and chasing Harry round the pitch, both laughing.

Once the pair was out of breath they picked up their brooms and started heading back to the castle. "So who is it" Ron asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Harry said off handily, not wanting to spoil his good mood.

"What, a minute ago you wanted me to know. What changed?" Ron asked stopping just before they entered the entrance hall.

"I just need to sort some things out first, okay."

"What do you mean? What is there to sort out?"

"I'm kinda' going out with them." Harry was getting rather awkward now.

"What!" Ron shouted. "And you weren't going to tell me!"

"I was, it's just that they don't want everyone to know yet, but soon I promise, I will tell you." Harry said looking sadly at his friend hoping that he would understand.

"Alright, I'll let you off." Ron said giving Harry's arm a soft punch.

"Thanks." Laughed Harry.

When they entered the common room they parted ways, Harry looked over at Draco's sleeping form in his bed, he was still slightly upset with the blond but he still had hope that he would tell Blaise soon. He had a shower and got into his bed, laying there in the dark he decided that everything would be okay, he and Ron had an understanding; he would tell him when he was ready. Closing his eyes Harry fell to sleep sliver grey eyes watching him through the dark.

That night Draco couldn't control his thoughts he watched Harry sleep for hours, he wanted to apologise for earlier, but another part told him he shouldn't, it was Harry's fault for touching him when they could have been interrupted at any moment. Finally he fell into an uneasy sleep questions and doubts circling his mind.

The next day went by quickly, Hermione was doing homework for most of the day, Pansy, Harry, Ron and Ginny spent most of the day laying next to the lake relaxing as it seemed that it would be the last time before it got too cold to do so, Draco and Blaise spent the day sorting the Slytherin Quidditch team out, nearly all of the players had been changed by the end of the day. By the time evening came everyone was excited about having the night out, Ginny had got permission to go with them but had decided not to bring anyone with her, Pansy and Hermione had dragged Ginny into their room to get ready. Blaise was desperately going through his and Ron's clothes trying to find something for Ron to wear which would impress Hermione. Harry was more or less clam and was waiting for everyone in the common room 20 minutes before the rest were ready, Draco however was the opposite, he was in a state. He had tried so many times throughout the day to tell Blaise but the words would never come, he had made up some lame story each time, ranging from his new found love of beetle juice to his liking of muggle wood work.

By the time it was to leave the boys were sitting on the sofas next to the fire. Blaise was wearing a pair of tight black trousers along with a fitted t-shirt and a light jacket over the top, Draco was wearing much the same but had a waist coat instead of a jacket and wore a black and white pinstriped hat which was tilted to the side slightly creating a nice contrast with his white blond hair. (A/N: A hat I know a bit random). Ron had found a pair of slightly ripped light blue jeans, and was wearing one of Blaise's fitted black shirts with silver cufflinks. Harry had a muggle band t-shirt on, which the others had no idea who was, along with a pair of jeans that actually fitted him, his hair was still untamed as ever.

Ron was admiring the cufflinks as a voice called from behind the girls door. "Okay, we're coming, just one minute." Hermione and Pansy came out of their room, they were both wearing glittering halter tops, Hermione had a silver one and Pansy had a dark purple top, the tops matched their high heeled sandals, they were both wearing black skinny jeans, and their hair was in soft ringlets. "Come on Ginny!" Hermione called into the room as she placed her lipstick in her bag.

"Okay I'm coming." She called. Ginny emerged wearing a top like Hermione's but with a mini white skirt along with white high heeled shoes, her hair was too in soft ringlets. (A/N: Sorry if I make them sound sluttly!)

Ron's jaw dropped. "You are not going out looking like that!" He exclaimed pointing at Ginny.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked.

"Nothing Ron here is just being an idiot." Pansy said glaring at him.

"What's wrong with it, look at it!" He said turning to Pansy.

"I think it looks nice." Harry said from where he was sitting, Ginny beamed at him, whilst Draco just sat with his back to her glaring at Harry slightly who was still looking at Ginny. "Ron look, we will be there so nothing will happen to her."

Ron turned back to Ginny and sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right, but no going off with random guys, and watch you're drink at all time" He warned her, "and-and... Harry has to be your date." He said pointing at harry who looked up in surprise.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Look I don't want some creep going near my _little_ sister!" Ron said.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to her." Harry said standing up and walking over to Ginny. "Would you like to go miss?" he asked holding out his hand to her. Ginny giggled, and took his hand curtsying slightly.

Draco rolled his eyes, got up and walked over to the portrait hole. "We better go now." He said moodily exiting the common room. Ginny and Harry shared a sideways glance but followed hand in hand with the rest of the group behind them.


	15. Drinks

A/N: Sorry this is such a slow update but I've been busy and internet was down for a while and all the usual stuff. I hope you like this, music will be coming, next time!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The group walked down to Hogsmeed, they reached the bar that they were heading to which was a few doors down from the Three Broomsticks called Elements, they entered, the places had a bar stacked at one end with a few stools which were taken up, at the other end of the room there was a DJ stand (A/N: is that what one is called? Actually would they have one...) between the ends of the room there was a dance floor and dotted around that was tables. The bar was packed, it was one of the most popular places to go for a night out in Hogsmeed attracting not only students from the school but also the young residents. The group pushed their way to an empty table.

"So who's round?" Asked Harry.

"Thanks for offering." Grinned Ron from where he was sitting.

"I'm guessing its mine then." Harry said laughing slightly and turning towards the bar.

"I'll help you." Ginny said as she got up and walked to the bar with Harry, Draco scowled after them.

"Draco, what's with you, you've been in this grumpy mood since we left!"

"Nothing Pansy, noting at all." He said sarcastically glaring in the direction of where Harry and Ginny were trying to balance 7 drinks between themselves.

"Okay, sorry I asked." She said looking away from him and joining the conversation between the others.

"Here you go." Harry said placing the drinks on the table and taking a seat next to Draco. He opened up his mouth to start talking to him but he was cut short as Draco snatched up his drink and walked over to the other side of the room without looking back. Harry watched him for a few moments before turning back to the others where Ron and Blaise had gotten into a drinking game. Harry shook his head, grinning as she saw the disapproving look on her face as she sipper he white wine.

"I don't think that either of them realise that they cant hold their drink." Pansy said to Harry laughing as Ron ordered another shot of something for him and Blaise. "This is going to be an interesting night."

After a few more drinks for them all Hermione, Ginny and Pansy got up to dance leaving the boys to sit there with their fire whisky's , within moments of them dancing three guys came over to join them. Ron went red when one of the guys asked Hermione to dance, he downed his drink and joined them, Hermione smiled slightly and started dancing with Ron. "When do you think they will get together?" Asked Blaise pointing in their direction.

"I don't know, but if it doesn't happen soon I'm considering just hitting Ron over the head till he admits it."

Blaise laughed. "I don't know how you have been able to stand it for so long, I'm up to that point and I've only seen them together for like the last month or so." He took another sip of whisky. "Anyway what's the story with you and Ginny?" He said raising his eyebrows at Harry.

"Rumours. True she did use to like me but we are just too alike, and are more like brother and sister than anything to tell you the truth." Harry explained.

"Oh right, okay, so there's no feelings there or anything?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, pulling a face that resembled someone who had just tasted marmite and hadn't loved it. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason."Blaise said taking another sip of his drink.

"Really?" Harry said raising one eyebrow at Blaise.

Blaise grinned. "It's scary how much you remind me of Draco when you do that." He stood up downing the rest of his drink. "Well I think I might go and join the dancers, I think I need to show Ron how's it done, at least he's not as bad as I thought that he would be. "

"See you then." Harry said drinking his drink and watching as Blaise went out on the dance floor. He mind had gone back to Draco for the first time that night, he thought back to their argument, was Draco still upset about that. He shook his head, getting up from the table he walked towards the toilet. On his way out he looked round the bar, he spotted a shot of bright blond hair '_Draco_'. Harry moved towards the blond hair which was standing at the bar. Harry reached out and tapped his shoulder. Draco turned away from the group of girls that he had been with and faced Harry. "Draco, can I talk to you." Draco starred at him for a few moments before nodding.

"What's this about?" Draco said when they had reached a less crowded part of the room.

"Why are you being like this, is it because of earlier? Look I'm sorry but I don't understand why we have to hide." Harry said reaching his hand out to Draco's.

Draco flinched back looking around. "I'll talk to you later Harry." He turned away and left Harry standing there. He ordered another drink and ignoring the chatter around him sat there and stewed in his thoughts.

"Hey, Harry come on we're missing you out there!" Hermione said coming up and surprising him.

"Oh, Hermione, don't worry about it." He said smiling.

"Is this about Draco?" Harry smiled slightly

"When hasn't it been?"

Hermione laughed. "Look Harry, I'm sure it's just that he's worried about telling Blaise, I'm sure you'll feel the same way when you tell Ron."

"Yeah." Harry said remembering his attempt at telling Ron and feeling rather guilty that he was trying to pressure Draco into telling Blaise about their relationship.

"Don't worry! Now come and dance." She said dragging Harry's arm slightly towards the dance floor.

"What is it with you and dancing?" Harry asked giving in and following his arm that was being dragged.

"It limits the amount of alcohol that people can consume." She smiled. Harry laughed and joined the others on the dance floor putting Draco out of his mind.

* * *

After a lot of dancing and lot more whisky on Draco's part the group left the bar and walked up to school, Ron and Blaise had their arms draped round each other's shoulders and were singing a song that couldn't be recognised over the drunken slurring at the top of their voices.

"Do you think their singing because of the charm?" Ginny giggled to Hermione as they walked up the drive towards school.

"I'm not too sure." Hermione laughed.

Harry was walking next to the two girls but wasn't listing to their conversation he was trying to walk in a straight line, but he was failing to do so. Pansy was at the back with Draco.

"How are you Drakey?" She said leaning on his shoulder as they walked.

"OK, I guess." He said grimacing at the newly found nickname which he knew was going to stick.

"Come on Draco and even Ron can see that you are not OK, tell me it might make you feel better."

"I tried to tell Blaise yesterday." Draco said looking down at the floor.

"Oh, I'm guessing that it didn't go as planned." Pansy said suddenly serious.

"No it didn't, I was so close then..."

"Then what?"

"I told him I was writing a book." He said exasperated.

"Right, OK, Um, Why?"

"I just couldn't get the words out." He said lamely shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you couldn't get the words out?"

"I don't know..." He trailed off thinking, Pansy just stood there and watched him.

* * *

The Group reached the dormitory and went to bed Draco walked over to the door of his and Harry's room and entered it.

"Hey, Draco I'm sorry about earlier, I get that you can't tell Blaise, I know it will take a while." Harry said as he saw Draco enter, Draco just nodded. "Just tell me it won't be too long, please."

"Don't worry I just need a little more time." He pulled Harry into a hug and got ready for bed. Draco fell to sleep next to the warm body of Harry trying to work out just how long it would take.

* * *

Hermione was the first to wake up, she got out of bed and looked around, Pansy was in a deep sleep on the other side of the room in her bed, Ginny was on the floor in a made up bed, she was sleeping too but was snoring lightly. Hermione yawned, put on her dressing gown and walked out into the common room.

"it's seems that Ron and Blaise didn't make it to bed." Hermione commented as she looked towards the seating area near the fire where there were two boy seemly passed out with two glasses, an empty bottle and a pack of playing cards which were strewn across the table.

She went over picked up the bottle and the glasses and disappeared them to the kitchen, she then levitated them into their room and placed them onto their beds. She stood next to Ron's and stared at him for a few moments before walking out of the room.

"Hey." Said Ginny's voice from the sofa.

"Hi, how are you?" Hermione said walking over.

"I'm good, you?" Ginny replied smiling brightly. "Do you want any breakfast?" She said pointing at the table.

"How did you get that?"

"Whilst you were putting the boys in bed a house elf came she just placed the food on the table and told me in her little squeaky voice "Thought you might be needing this miss." And before you ask I did thank her."

"OK, I'm just going to get changed than I will be back."

"See you in a minute then." Ginny said starting on the food in front of her.

* * *

It was a while before the others started to make it up and out of bed, next to come was Harry who was looking even more tussled hair than usual, when he entered Ginny raised an eyebrow at his dishevelled appearance, in response Harry just made a mocking face and started eating.

As always in the time of Hogwarts time moved quickly, because of this the students, teachers and magical creatures of Hogwarts saw the days slip by, these day's became weeks, and these weeks became a couple of months, by the end of this time slip it was mid November. Not much had changed, Draco and Harry were together, but each getting more frustrated by the secret of their relationship by the day, Draco still hadn't come round to telling Blaise about them, he blamed this on the fact that he hadn't had a chance to talk to him properly between spending time with Harry, training for Quidditch, school work, and also writing his book which was more interesting that he had imagined. Harry was frustrated with Draco for not telling Blaise yet, he just wanted it to be out in the open, he hadn't tried to tell Ron since his last try, not because he couldn't, just because he believed that if he didn't tell Ron and kept his promise to Draco then Draco would tell Blaise, however this theory was not working out and it felt like they were slowly drifting apart.

"Draco just do it, quick and fast like taking off a Band-Aid!" Pansy said to Draco in the library were they were doing their homework.

"What's a Band-Aid?" Draco asked confused.

"Some sort of muggle devise for covering wounds while they heal, they have sticky sides that are placed on the skin around the wound and a soft cotton like bit in the middle that goes over the wound, it limits the likelihood of contracting an infection whilst the wound is healing. However, when removing it is rather painful, the best way to take one off is doing it in once swift motion, thus the saying of "Quick and fast like a Band-Aid", this is usually used in situations where having the problem go unsaid for a prolonged time could be more painful that just getting it over with." Pansy read from her Muggle Studies text book.

"Right so you are comparing me to a Muggle bandage?" Draco asked even more confused.

"No, just the painfulness of the situation, why are you so self-involved?" Pansy asked smiling sweetly.

"Oh, I don't know, it could have something to do with more being and only child which was doted on by my mother from birth." He said smirking the Malfoy smirk that he hadn't used in a while.

"Right, that would be it." Pansy said turning back to her work.

"Look it's just that I haven't had any time okay."

"Is it? Or is it because you just haven't wanted to make that time, just in case they is the smallest chance that you will tell Blaise what is going on?" She said temper rising. "Do you even know what this is doing to Harry? He's had to keep this secret from his best friends, and not out of choice like you but because of you!" She packed up her stuff and stormed off. Draco sat there shocked, he had never really been on the receiving end of Pansy's temper but now he was getting a taste of it, his head fell onto the desk in front of him making a dull thudding sound.

"Hey, you okay Draco?" Said a voice from above him.

'_Oh no just what I need now!_' "Hey Blaise." Draco said looking up at his friend. "Take a seat." He said full of false politeness.

"Okay..." Blaise said sliding into the seat where Pansy occupied moments before. "I just saw Pansy walking down the corridor, she seemed rather pissed off, what did you do?"

"Nothing, well nothing to her, she was just upset about what I am doing to someone else." Draco said glaring at the book in front of him.

"What you torturing first years again?" He asked laughing.

"No, I'm past that, I don't need to torture them they fear me already." Draco said fixing his glare upon Blaise now.

"Right, then." The conversation had died by this point. '_Draco seems to be in a real mood!_'

There were a few moments of silence before Draco softened his glare. "I've got something to tell you."

"What?" Blaise asked only partly interested as he opened his book on healing.

"Harry's a nice guy right, you like him?" Draco asked tentatively.

"Yeah." Blaise said looking up. "I don't know why we never became friends before, maybe it was the whole house rivalry, or maybe it was just because of you and Harry being enemies."

"Yeah, but what if I told you I haven't always hated Harry before." Draco said waiting for a reaction.

"I wouldn't be that surprised, I never really thought you to hate him that much, I thought that it was more jealousy than anything. You two really are alike."

Draco was surprised, maybe he hadn't hid it that well for all these years. "What if I told you it was something else?"

"Like what?" Blaise asked confused.

Draco opened his mouth to say what he had wanted to say but once again the words were stuck there on the tip of his tongue, he just couldn't get it out, then a voice appeared in his head '_Don't mess everything up now! Blaise has been a good friend telling him will only hurt him and everyone else, best to just keep it to yourself. Harry won't mind he's stayed with you all this time, he needs you, he's told you himself, everything's fine when people don't know, they don't need to know!_' Draco closed his mouth smiled, gave a short nod and said. "Nothing, I was just thinking why we haven't been friends but I guess it was just jealously in the end." They both went back to their work.

* * *

Harry was standing just behind a book case close to the table, he had heard every word, and he realised that it wasn't that Draco hadn't tried it was that he couldn't say it, he took a deep breath and walked back to the common room, making sure that he wasn't seen by Draco or Blaise. If Draco couldn't do it what did that mean? What did that mean for them? Would they just keep going on without anyone knowing? Just pretending to be friends? Could he really deal with that? Harry didn't know, all that he knew was that he needed to ask Draco and sooner rather than later, '_quick and easy like a Band-Aid_'.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it, review please!!


	16. bandaid

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't decide if this was a good way to continue, I hope it is ok. BTW, sorry there is no music I know I keep saying this but next chapter there will be music, promise, even if it is just a random song at the end, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

By the time Draco came back to the room Harry was already there, he was sitting on his bed with papers strewn over the cover, he was trying to organise his work whilst taking his mind off things with Draco, he heard the door slam shut and looked up at the form of Draco entering the room. Draco seemed to have not seen Harry yet, he had turned when shutting the door and now had his forehead pressed against the door, he turned and started when he saw Harry sitting there.

"Oh, hi I didn't realise you would be here, I thought you were going to spend some time with Hermione and Ron." Draco said shifting slightly on his feet.

"Yeah I was going to meet them in the library but then something came up."

"Oh...What?" Draco asked.

"You." They looked at each other for a few moments till Harry broke the silence. "When are you going to tell everyone?"

"I told you, once Blaise knows, I need to tell him first." Draco said walking over to the other side of the room.

"When are you going to tell _him?_ I can't do this! Hermione, and Ginny know, why can't Blaise?" Harry said his voice rising.

"What do you mean they know?" Draco shouted starting accusingly at Harry.

Harry faltered for a second. "They just kind of worked it out, they both knew I like you, and they are rather smart so..." He trailed off still fixed under Draco's glare. After a few moments his face relaxed.

"Look," Draco said approaching Harry and cupping his face in his hand. "I know it's hard for you Harry, but please, just give me more time, and tell Granger and Weasley not to say anything, Ok."

"I've given you time Draco!" Harry said as he pushed Draco away from him. "Is it that hard to tell your best friend? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No!" Draco shouted quickly. "It's just..."

"Just what Draco?" Harry asked, Draco had denied it too fast for Harry's liking.

"It's just...I can't." Draco sat down on his bed and put his head into his hands. "I can't, every time I try to my throat like closes up and the words won't come out." Draco put his head in his hands. "It's like if I say it out loud then I'd have to admit it to myself." Draco over at Harry.

"Admit what Draco?" Harry said, he knew what was coming and his heart was breaking.

"Admit that I'm dating a guy." He said softly.

"What's that meant to mean?" Harry said his voice wavering.

"I love you, but I don't know how to admit that I like guys."

"Draco, don't you realise it doesn't matter what other people think, it only matters what we think." Harry tried to explain.

"You don't understand, it does matter what other people think, you don't have to worry because you are 'The Boy Who Lived', everyone will always adore you no matter what you do, you have no idea what a struggle my life is, my father is nearly as loony as you-know-who was, I tried and tried to please him, you have no idea what's that like!" Harry nodded slowly looking down into his lap, he felt the full weight of the world crashing in on him. "Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I just..." Draco tried but he couldn't find the words, so he fell silent.

"Yeah your right Draco, I know nothing about what's its liked trying to please those who looked after you, I only spent my childhood living in a cupboard and being treated like a house elf! " Harry had started to cry, he waited for Draco to say something but nothing came, Draco sat there looking at the floor not knowing what to do or say. "How could you do this to me Draco. I loved you. I really loved you."

"Harry look, there must be some way we can sort this out."

"No Draco there isn't. How can I love you knowing that somewhere in your mind there is doubt that this, how can I be with someone who doesn't even take my feelings into account. I thought you were different from the selfish, arrogant brat that I met in first year, but you're not." Harry got up off his bed and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Draco just sat there looking at the spot where Harry was moments before, it was a long time before he finally laid down in his own bed and fell to sleep, all he could think about was how much he had hurt Harry, and that Harry was right he was a selfish, arrogant brat.

* * *

Draco woke up next morning, it took him a while to realise why the bed he was sleeping in was colder than usual, then it came back to him, the night before, Harry leaving walking out, his confession. He put in head into his hands and moaned, '_What have I done_'.

Ron was up and ready waiting for the others to go down to breakfast, the Slytherin's were amazed that Ron was usually the first one up and ready to go to breakfast, but this was mainly because of his stomach rather than anything else. "Come on everyone foods already on the table, do you want it to be cold!" He said whilst the others emerged from their rooms, Draco came out of his shutting it behind him. "Where's Harry?" Ron asked looking towards the closed door puzzled.

"Oh." Said Draco trying to think of an excuse other than '_I made him cry by giving him a reason why I didn't tell Blaise that we were together, and I didn't even go after him and have no idea where he could have gone._' "He's not here."

"Why?" Asked Hermione.

Draco turned red he could only think of two reasons why Harry would not be getting up, one that Harry was upset with Draco and actually hadn't stayed the night, or that Harry had been bottom, he thought that both were probably going through Hermione's mind, so he said after turning away from her gaze "He didn't sleep here last night." Hermione shared a look with Pansy which no one else saw.

"Right, okay, that strange." Ron thought for a few moments before shouting "Breakfast!" and leading his way out of the dorm, towards the great hall.

Harry was already sitting in the Great Hall picking at his breakfast whilst Ginny placed a comforting arm on his shoulder, he didn't even look up when Draco entered the Hall, Draco looked in Harry's direction before following his two friends to their places the Slytherin table.

"What's with Harry Draco?" Blaise asked glancing at Harry as they sat down.

"Why are you asking me, why should I know?" Draco said panicking.

"I was just wondering, you share a room with him, I just thought they he would have told you why he wasn't sleeping in the dorm." Blaise said looking at Draco worriedly.

"Oh." Draco's face fell, he just realised that many of the people around them were looking at Draco as if he was diseased. "Sorry my mind is just preoccupied." He started on his breakfast not because he was hungry but was trying to avoid more questions.

"Your mind seems to be somewhere else most of these days." Blaise muttered under his breath, Pansy shot him a look which told him to '_Shut the Hell UP!_'

"What's that meant to mean?" Draco asked not noticing Pansy's look.

"You just seem a bit distant lately, your acting all weird, first you're writing a book about Death Eaters, then you are all moody when we go out, and then you start asking me all the questions about Harry yesterday in the library!" Blaise exclaimed. "Next thing you know Harry isn't staying in his room and is sitting in what is best known as a mope! What's going on, am I missing something here!"

"Blaise I'm sure Draco has a good reason for all of this, just give him time to explain it. Right Draco." Pansy said through gritted teeth in Draco's direction.

"No! Pansy I'm done waiting, he's been like this since the start of term, I want to know what's going on!" Blaise shouted, the whole hall turned to look in his direction.

Draco looked over at Harry, he was sitting there with a pleading expression on his face, Draco turned back to Blaise ignoring Harry's gaze. "Nothing is going on!" Draco said harshly to Blaise. Harry hung his head and Ginny rubbed his back, some in the hall were looking between the pair confused.

"Right okay, I just wanted to know that's all, we're meant to be best mates." Blaise looked down at his food and started eating, Draco gave him a look and got up and left with the rest of the halls eyes following him out.

* * *

Ron not noticing Harry's further drop in mood turned back to the others in once Draco had left. "What was that all about." Ron said confused to the group.

"Don't worry about it Ron just eat your breakfast." Hermione said placing more scrambled eggs on Ron's plate to keep him occupied and stop asking awkward questions for them, Ron shrugged and started on his breakfast.

"So what happened to you last night Harry, why didn't you spend the night in the dorm? Did you get lucky?" Ron smirked in Harry's direction.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry mumbled to his before getting up and leaving his hardly touched breakfast on the table with a confused Ron behind.

"What's with everyone today?" Ron muttered and stuffed his face with more food oblivious to the look that Hermione gave Ginny signalling that they '_had to talk_'.

Colin Crevey had witnessed and noted the looks passed between the two groups of friends, clutching his camera which was sitting next to his on the bench his mind was working over time trying to process the scene that he had just witnessed he could only come to two conclusions, either the two events were just coincidence, or Harry and Draco were somehow involved, '_and there is no such thing as coincidence..._'.

* * *

A/N: Is that ok?? I think I spelt Crevey wrong... x


	17. Where is your heart?

A/N: There is music, and in the next one! I hope you like it!

Song: Where is your heart – Kelly Clarkson

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song.

* * *

Harry was walking along the corridors he wasn't concentrating on where he was going, a voice woke him up from his thoughts.

"Harry, is that you?"

Harry looked up at the owner of the voice. "Hello Moaning Murtle." He said tonelessly.

"Ooh, you haven't been around here for a while, I haven't seen you since the bathroom." She looked Harry up and down, he went slightly red at the memory of her catching him in the bath.

"Yeah." Harry coughed into the silence. "I guess I should go, this being a girl's bathroom and all." He turned round on his heel and started walking out of the bathroom.

"No, Harry stop, don't go I'm so lonely, I haven't had a good chat in ages people still don't speak to me." She said calling after him, Harry faltered at the door. "You need someone to talk to don't you?" She asked floating near to him. "Can I help?"

"No I don't think you can, maybe I'm just being stupid..."

"Tell me, is it about that Brown haired girl, Granger or something?" She said huffily as she floated towards one of the sinks and floated slightly above it, giving the impression that she was sitting on it.

"No, it's not about Hermione." Harry chuckled as he shut the door and walked back into the bathroom sitting on the sink next to Murtle.

"So, what is it? If I have learnt anything about being a ghost who haunts a bathroom it is that people always go into them when something is the matter with their love life." She giggled.

"Am I that easy to read?" Harry joked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, I'm just good at guessing." She stared at him for a few moments before continuing. "Who is it?"

"You would never believe me."

"Try me!" She challenged floating in front of him placing her hands on her hips.

Harry laughed, there was something about her manner that made her easy to talk to, maybe it was also the fact that she was dead as well. "Ok, you want to know?" She nodded. "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"How did that happen?" Murtle said shocked.

Harry told her the story from the start, by the time he had reached the end of it the bell for break was already ringing. "I don't know, maybe I was just thinking about it too hard, coming to the wrong conclusion. I couldn't tell Ron, maybe it would be the same for me if I tried to tell him, I guess we will never know..."

Murtle looked at Harry perched on the sink, the same one that had opened the chamber beneath. "Why don't you then?" She asked

"Why don't I do what?" Harry asked confused.

"Tell Ron." She said as if it was the simplistic thing in the world.

"What would that do?" Harry asked looking away.

"It would show that you're not trying to hide and what you had meant something, even thought it was only a short time." She said.

Harry thought about this for a moment. "Your right, what do I have to loose, at least I don't have to hide it anymore. Thank you so much." He jumped down and attempted to give her a hug, but he had forgotten that she was a ghost and therefore not solid so he ended up face first on the floor. Myrtle was laughing as Harry got up and started to brush himself off.

"Oh shut it." He said grinning as he walked out of the bathroom.

Harry had made it halfway down the hall before he heard his name called from behind him.

"Mr. Potter." That voice could only be one person.

"Err, yes Professor Snape?" Harry gulped slightly as Snape towered over him.

"Was that a girls bathroom I saw you coming out of?"

"No, I don't think so." He said trying to act confused.

"Oh really, so I just made the whole thing up then?" He asked silkily.

"You must have."

"Detention Friday night and..." Snape glared at Harry for a few seconds for suspense. "20 Points off Gryffindor." He raised his eyebrows as if daring Harry to question his decision before turning round and walking back in the direction he had come from.

"Just my day! All I need is another piece of bad luck, _it always comes in threes_." He said as he walked off in the direction of his dorm saying the last bit in a high pitched know it all voice, much like Hermione's at times.

Harry walked into his room and shut the door, he laid down on his bed and started up at the canopy above him. A few moments later there were hushed voices from the other side of the door, he listened.

"Pansy I don't want to talk about it!" Draco said in a lowered angry voice to Pansy.

Harry started he didn't want to talk or see Draco at the moment, let alone interrupt a conversation that he was having with his friend. He lifted up his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak and pulled it over himself and he sat on his bed.

Draco walked into the room glancing over at Harry's bed but not seeing anything, shortly after he walked into the room Pansy followed.

"Draco, just tell me what happened! I thought things were going so well between you guys!" she said closing the door behind her.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it." He said trying to dismiss her question.

"I may be able to help you make it better."

"You can't okay, it's over."

"But why?"

"He was trying to get me to tell Blaise." Draco said sitting on his bed.

"So why don't you?" Pansy said sitting on the end of Harry's causing him to bunch up his knees so that she wouldn't accidently touch his feet.

"It just works when no one knows okay." Draco sneered at her, he was fed up with people wanting him to tell.

"Oh really, because it doesn't really seem to be working now!" She said throwing up her arms.

"Oh be quite Pansy, like you would know!" Draco shouted. "You don't know what it's like everyone thinks you are straight when in fact you're as twisted as a semi-circle, and you just can't bring yourself to say it even to your best friend!" He stopped and took a deep breath.

Pansy was looking at her feet. "No I don't know."She looked up at Draco. "All that I know is that you hurt and innocent boy who you love and that you are living a lie. I don't care what you do Draco, whatever you choose is up to yourself, I will still be here for you if you need me." She got up and walked out of the room.

Draco stared after her before snatching up his bag and walking out of the room and to his next lesson. Harry waited until he heard the portrait close before he took his cloak off, he thought about what he had heard, it seemed that Pansy had known about him and Draco all along, but never decided to mention it.

He stood up thinking about what he had next. "Oh shit potions!" Harry said to himself. He thought about not going but then he remembered his detention with Snape he didn't want another one, and he had already missed his DADA lesion and didn't want to fall behind on his work just because Draco was being a selfish brat as always. He picked up his bad and ran off to his lesion remembering that he was late already.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked as he rounded the corner just before the class was about to enter the lab.

"Just about." Harry said shrugging trying not to make a big deal.

"Well I had to cover for you in DADA. What happed to you? Why didn't you sleep in your bed last night? Did you and Draco have a fight?" Hermione bombarded him with questions as she dragged him on to the chair next to her. Draco had sat down without looking at who was next to him, it turned out to be Pansy when he finally turned and looked at the person next to him when he realised that it wasn't Harry.

Harry sighed. "Draco wouldn't tell Blaise."

"That again!" Hermione said pulling out some parchment and copying down the potion off the board.

"Yeah. Then we got into this big argument about it and I guess it's over now."

"How do you feel about it then?" Hermione asked seeing through Harry's dismissive manor .

"Bad, like I've made a mistake." Harry said turning to her and smiling sadly at her. "But I know I'm right, and Murtle gave me some good advice, which I think I'm probably going to take." He turned back to his work.

Hermione watched him confused. "Murtle. Moaning Mrutle?"

"Yeah, that's where I was all morning." He said simply.

"Right, because that's normal..." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"I know something is trebly wrong with me." He laughed.

"I know Mr. Potter, I've been trying to work out just what for many years, and one of the many things that I have noticed is that you are sitting in the wrong chair." Snape said behind Harry. "As are you Mrs. Parkston." Pansy looked round and blushed. "Move, now!" The two scrambled their stuff together and moved to their assigned seats.

"So did you ask Harry about what happened?" Pansy asked as she set up her stuff.

"Yeah, he said that Draco wouldn't tell Blaise, then they and an argument over it and then they broke up."

"Yeah that's what I thought, stupid Draco." Hermione nodded in agreement and they started working on the potion.

Harry sat down on the seat next to Draco neither said anything to each other for a few moments. Until Harry broke the silence. "Shall we just get this over with then."

"I guess." Draco muttered as he picked up his knife and started chopping ingredients for the potion.

They worked in silence not looking at each other and not only talking to tell the other to put in the next ingredient. By the end of the class their potion was done and bottled ready to hand in, their work space was clean.

"I'll hand it in, you can leave." Draco said as he walked to the Snape's desk, Harry did as he said and left with Hermione and Pansy they were off to their next lesion Ancient Runes and it was on the way to Harry's charms lesion, he hoped that he would get a seat next to Ron instead of sitting next to Draco.

Draco walked up to the desk, it was filled with the other classes potions, he looked for an empty space, he pushed some bottles around to make space, he started to walk towards the door until her heard and almighty smash. He looked round and saw that the table was filled with the potions that had been made in the lesion, he turned around and tried to make his way out of the class room before Snape came.

"Where do you think you're going?" A silky voice came from behind him.

'_Bloody hell he's everywhere!_' "I'm going to my next class." He tried.

"Yes you are, but you are going to come back here Friday after school for detention to repay for the damage you caused." He said. Draco was his favourite student but even he couldn't be forgiven for destroying Snape's desk.

"Okay, will do." Draco said running out of the room as fast as possible, he knew how bad Snape could get.

* * *

The rest of the week passed, Harry and Draco had tried to keep out of each other's way, Harry was sleeping in Gryffindor dorm Blaise and Ron were getting worried about it but Harry said it was because he was trying to work on a project with Dean for extra credit they didn't really believe it but they didn't want to question him. Draco was talking to Blaise but they were still a bit of friction between them since the argument in the great hall. By Friday neither knew about the others detention with Snape, they made their way down into the dungeons separately, by the time Harry arrived Draco was already there.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"I've got detention." They both answered. They stood there on separate sides of the door waiting for it to open, which it did 5 minutes later.

"Enter." Snape said. They went inside and waited for instructions on what to do. "You Mr. Potter with your obsession with girl's bathrooms you will be cleaning out the caldrons, and you Mr. Malfoy after destroying my desk will be cleaning and restoring every single one in this room. I'll be back at 12.00 if you are not done then you will continue your work tomorrow night." Snape turned and walked into his office.

Both Draco and Harry started working not wanting to repeat the punishment again. An hour or so later Draco had grown frustrated with Harry's calm manner, it was obvious that he was used to having detention with Snape, Draco on the other hand was not and could not stand staying quite for too long.

"What did Snape mean by being '_obsessed with girls bathrooms'_?" Draco asked.

"He caught me coming out of a girl's bathroom that's all." Harry said as he continued to scrub out the caldrons.

"So what we've been broken up for a less than a week and you are already in a girls bathroom with some slag!" Draco said flinging down his brush that he was using to clean the desk with.

"No, I was just talking to a friend! I wouldn't use a girl on order to make people think I'm straight, I don't care what they think!" Harry shouted back. "Anyway what's it to you what I do." He said turning back to his work.

Draco remained silent for a few moments. "I care, that's what." He finally said.

"Well you should have told Blaise if you really cared that much."

"I told you I just needed more time." Draco said frustrated.

"You said that two months ago, we went out for a nearly three months! Don't you think that is enough time!"

"Don't you understand how hard it is to tell your best friend?"

"Yes I do, and if it wasn't for you I would have done that by now." Harry said. "Do you know how much I gave up for you, I gave you my time, I told you how I felt, I was patient, and what was it for? Just to be told '_I need more time_' and '_not now'_."

"I can change, I can tell Blaise, just when I'm ready to finally tell him." Draco pleaded.

"Maybe so, but I was fed up at waiting, waiting for you to be ready."

The two looked at each other before turning away and continuing their work till Snape came back. After checking the work over he addressed the pair. "Mr. Potter you seemed to have finished, well done, you can go. Hold on Mr. Malfoy." Snape said holding up his hand and stopping Draco from leaving. "You have one more desk, finish it and then you can go." Draco muttered curses under his breath and went back to work on the final desk whilst Harry went up to his room in their Dorm.

Harry walked down the corridor a piano started.

I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave  
When you walk away  
And say goodbye

Harry lent against the wall of the corridor.

Well I don't expect  
The world to move underneath me  
But for God's sake  
Could you try?

He continued walking.

I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?

Harry ran his hands through his hair as he continued singing.

I don't understand  
Your love is so cold  
It's always me that's reaching out  
For your hand

He reached his hand out and cluched at the air before him pulling to back slowly as he sung

And I've always dreamed  
That love would be effortless  
Like a petal fallin' to the ground  
A dreamer followin' his dream

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?

Harry put his hand on his own heart

It seems so much is left unsaid  
So much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh, anytime you need  
Baby, it's just you and me  
Oh yeah

Harry stopped walking for a moment

I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine

He continued walking

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh yeah

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart?

Harry stood in the doorway of his room looking at the floor as the music drifted off.

Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?

Harry stood in the room for a few moments looking around he missed being here with Draco but he knew that until Draco could admit that he loved Harry to others there was no way that they could be together and work it out. He opened his trunk and started packing, it would be easier if he moved back to Gryffindor house dorm, he tossed things of Draco's which was in his stuff over onto Draco's bed and took out his missing stuff out of Draco's. Once he was done he shrunk his trunk and walked up to his old tower, he was greeted with his old bed, the other three boys were already asleep and snoring, Harry re-sized his trunk and placed it in front of his bed and changed for bed, he rested his head on the pillow feeling more relaxed than he had been for the last few days.

* * *

Draco dragged himself back to his room he opened and closed the door without looking at the room, when he turned around he saw his clothes around his room and a note on Harry's bed. Draco picked up the note and started reading.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry, I can't stay here no more it's too painful for me. I love you, but I can't live a lie, as I said earlier I've given you so much time, you have it now, it's the same, your just not with me, you can choose to live the lie you have been living or not, it's up to you. In the begging I thought that it was going to be fine, it worked. Now you've changed you're not seeing my needs and I can't live like that anymore, I'll still be here, I'll still be a friend, but at the moment that's all I can promise._

_Love Harry x _

* * *

A/N: Was that okay? Review please!


	18. Love is in the air for some

A/N: Next chapter yay!! So pleased I finished this one! There is more music hope you like it! I had to edit the first song so it would fit properly. If there are any mistakes in the lyrics sorry, I copied them off of the internet so I don't know how accurate they are...

Music: A-hole - Bowling for soup

Time after time - Elliot Minor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the music featured.

* * *

Draco dropped the note, it fell to the ground and landed on the carpet floor looking up at Draco.

Music started and Draco looked around the room as he started singing.

When I came home my stuff was on the floor  
I thought he was happy, but I was wrong  
The note he left it took me by surprise  
Said I've turned into, some other guy

Draco stood up.

The things he said that he gave up for me  
He says it was a waste of his time

Guess I don't really know, what I was thinking  
Would've thought we would float, but we kept sinking in  
Things were so good  
But you were in love, with some other guy  
He looked just like me, but I make you cry,  
You know I don't mean to, I'm just an asshole sometimes

Draco walked out of the room and sat in the seating area by the fire which was dyeing down.

I never saw myself as being alone  
And maybe that was my problem, cuz now he's gone  
And I can't help but think of how things could be

(how things could be) – a ghost sung as it passed through the room  
And I hope he's happy, happy without me  
And all the things he gave up for me,  
I took for granted time after time

Draco stood up and walked out of the dorm again.

Guess I don't really know, what I was thinking  
Would've thought we would float, but we kept sinking in  
Things were so good  
But you were in love, with some other guy  
He looked just like me, but I make you cry,  
You know I don't mean to, I'm just an asshole sometimes

Draco had reached the Fat Lady, the Fat Lady had made an indicant noise at Draco's last words, he turned towards here and started singing to her.

And please don't think I'm complaining  
I was just happy to have him for a time  
And if you see him tell her I said  
"hello and that I'm doing just fine"

The Fat Lady raised her eyebrows at Draco and he walked up to the tower that they had first confessed their love for one another.

Guess I don't really know, what I was thinking  
Would've thought we would float, but we kept sinking in  
Things were so good  
But you were in love, with some other guy  
He looked just like me, but I make you cry,  
You know I don't mean to, no  
You know I don't mean to  
I'm just an asshole sometimes

Draco sung as he sat on the ledge looking over the grounds.

Guess I don't really know  
I'm just an asshole sometimes  
Guess I don't really know  
I'm just an asshole sometimes  
Guess I don't really know  
Guess I'm an asshole sometimes

The music died, Draco sat there on the ledge looking out as snowflakes started to fall, showing that November was slowly coming to an end and was giving way to December. After there was a light blanket of snow on the ground below him Draco got up and made it down to his bed, placing a warming charm on it before he got in so that he was not sleeping in the cold bed which had been that way since Harry had left.

* * *

A Piano started as Ron's alarm clock went off he reached out his hand and shut it off, sitting up in his bed he started singing.

Another day, waking to the same old beat,  
Counting doors, walking through the same old street,  
Breathing in, breathing out the same,  
Nothings changed, just imitating yesterday,

Hermione was pulling her bed covers off as she placed her feet down on the warm carpet floor.

Counting down, all the opportunities,  
Its down to one, now everything is falling on me,  
Alarm bells, are warning me to do something soon,  
Get away, I've got to get away!!

Both Hermione and Ron were singing in unison though they did not know it each getting ready for the day in their separate rooms.

I hear the sound of something new,  
(something new something new) – Blaise and Pansy sang in the background.  
Give me the keys to unlock you,

Time after time,  
And nothing has changed,  
Time after time,  
And we're still the same,  
Day after day, nothing has changed  
And now I feel,  
That I'm gonna break, cos I just cannot wait,  
To repeat yesterday...

Ron walked out of his room and looked at Hermione who had come out of her room, he walked singing towards the portrait hole staring at the floor all the time.

It's just a game where you're the boss and I'm just a slave,  
You trap me in, and I just play to entertain,  
And nothing more, so make your move and I'll be ok,  
I try my best, but all you do is laugh in my face,

Hermione started walking looking at the back of Ron's hair as she made it to his side next to the portrait hole.

A gunshot..!  
Will wake you up in the night,  
You better run, or you will end up seeing the light,  
My heart beat, is warning me to do something new,  
Get away, I've got to get away!

They walked out into the corridor singing in unison but looking at the wall next to them and not each other.

I hear the sound of something new,  
Give me the keys to unlock you,

Time after time,  
And nothing has changed,  
Time after time,  
And we're still the same,  
Day after day, nothing has changed  
And now I feel,  
That I'm gonna break, cos I just cannot wait,  
To repeat yesterday...

I hear the sound of something new,  
(I hear the sound of something new) – Pansy and Blaise sung as the followed behind them looking rather bored.

Give me the keys to unlock you,

Time after time,  
And nothing has changed,  
Time after time,  
And we're still the same,  
Day after day, nothing has changed  
And now I feel,  
That I'm gonna break, cos I just cannot wait,  
To repeat yesterday...

(To repeat to yesterday)

(To repeat to yesterday)

(To repeat to yesterday) – the occupants of the great hall sung together as Hermione and Ron made it to their table and standing facing each other from opposite sides of the table.

The others stopped leaving Hermione and Ron to sing on their own.

Now I'm gona break coz I just cannot wait  
to repeat yesterday!

They sat down as the music ended and stared at each other before pulling a plate towards them and started their breakfast. Slowly realisation dawned on their face and the eyes lifted stared at each other for a few moments in shock, the rest of the hall was quiet waiting to see what they would do.

"I think we need to talk." They said in unison their voices echoing around the quiet hall. The students burst out laughing the teachers were watching the scene below amusedly. Hermione and Ron walked quickly out of the hall.

"What was that about? I thought the singing was over." Ron said as he stood in the Entrance Hall with Hermione.

"I don't know, but that wasn't really what I wanted to talk about." She said looking up at Ron.

"Well yes..." Ron pulled at his sleeves "Look I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable then just tell me I don't mind." He said looking at the floor.

"Ron what do you mean?" Hermione asked wondering if they were having one of those conversations where each person is talking about different things but not realising it.

"I mean, that a girl like you wouldn't fall for a guy like me, I'm fine just being friends."

"Oh, that will be a problem."

"What?" Ron said looking at her confused.

"A girl like me can fall for a guy like you." Hermione smirked.

Ron just stood there dumbstruck, he wasn't expecting that! He stayed that way just staring at her until she got bored and lent forward pecking him on the lips. As she pulled away Ron woke up from his daze, Hermione shrugged and started walking off waiting for him to follow, Ron touched his lips before running to catch up with Hermione.

Ron reached their dorm, entering it he saw Hermione sitting on one of the sofas, he went over to her. "I guess I should ask you what are you doing today." Ron said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, you should." She joked.

"What are you doing today?" Ron asked grinning.

"Sorry, I'm busy." Hermione said looking at her nails on her hand and picking at them.

"Oh, ok, I'll ask some other time then." Ron said believing her and started to get up.

"Ron, I'm busy because I'm going out with you." She said grinning.

"Ok." He said brightening up. "I'll get changed then." He ran off to his room to pull on another pair of jeans and grab his wallet. (A/N: What's the use of only having coins in the wizading world, it's not very practical!). Hermione shook her head '_He can be really dense sometimes._' She got up and walked into her room grabbing her purse. The two walked down to Hogsmeed and spent to day together on what was their first date. (A/N: rather bad ending to the sentence I know, but what else could I say? LOL.)

* * *

Harry sat in the library finishing off his work for the week, without Draco he was catching up with his school work, maybe there were perks to breaking up after all. Ginny entered the library and joining him at the table she burst out laughing. Harry stared at her as if she was crazy, she held up her had telling him that she would explain, she took several deep breaths and started.

"You should have been in breakfast this morning!" She started laughing again.

"Err, why?" Harry asked, he didn't usually go down to breakfast on a Saturday morning he preferred to have an early lunch instead.

"Ron...Hermione...Singing!" Was all that Ginny managed to get out between laughs.

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

Ginny calmed down and told Harry what had happed. "Now they are off in Hogsmeed on a date, it took them long enough!"

"Yeah." Said Harry thinking. "Gin, I think there is something about singing and people getting together you know!"

"What makes you think that?" Ginny asked getting worried; he seemed to be getting near to the truth.

"Well, whenever people sing it's something to do about their relationship. I think someone placed a spell upon the school a spell to turn the year into a musical." He paused looking around. "I recon it was a student and they found the spell here."

Ginny gulped. "Maybe your right but it could have been in any of these books, and there's thousands if not millions of spell books here. And the music isn't doing any harm so there's no problem!"

"I guess so, but I still would like to know what spell it is, just in case there are any side effects."

"You do that, I'm going to go to Hogsmeed I need to stock up on some sweets from Honeydukes, you want anything?" She asked before leaving.

"No it's fine." Harry said still looking round the library trying to work out where to start.

"Okay, see you soon." She ran out of the library and off to try and find Pansy.

"Pansy!" Ginny called as she saw her walking down to Hogsmeed with Blaise.

Pansy looked round and stared at a panting Ginny. "Ginny what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." She said waving her hand dismissively whilst leaning on her knees for support as she took in deep breaths, '_I really should work out more._' "I just need to talk to you Pansy for a second, alone." She said giving Blaise a quick glance as she took Pansy by the arm and led her away, they continued to walk towards Hogsmeed with Blaise walking level just a few meters to the side of them.

"Ginny what's this about, has something happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I think Harry is onto us, he was talking about music and people getting together, and believing the spell is in the library, I think he may find it!" Ginny said biting her lip.

Pansy laughed. "Ginny, there must be like thousands of books in that place, how on earth do you think he will be able to find one spell in all those books?"

"You don't know Harry like I do! He won't stop looking until he finds the spell, and he will try and get us to help along the way." She said shaking her head remembering the times when they would spend hours and hours looking through pages till they could hardly see the words in front of them just so that they could find one extract that would explain all that was happening to them.

"Well, if that's so we should lend a helping hand that's not so helpful." Pansy said grinning.

"What do you..." Ginny started till she clocked on. "Oh, how Slytherin of you." They both laughed evilly.

"What are you two laughing at?" Blaise said he had become bored walking on his own and decided to interrupt their laughing.

"Nothing Blaise, just talking about how long it took Hermione and Ron to get together." Ginny said.

"Tell me about it, sharing a room with him was dreadful." Pansy raised her eyebrows at Blaise. "I didn't mean that, I meant that he would talk about her a lot and ask me if I thought that she liked him, the amount of times I said she did and it took a song for him to realise." He shook his head.

"Hermione may be one of the smartest people I have ever met but when it came to Ron she was blind!" They looked at each other and started laughing together.

"But what a good couple they make." Ginny said as they spotted the two holding hands and walking though Hogsmeed together.

"Yeah." Pansy and Blaise agreed.

"Shall we join the _perfect_ couple for a drink." Ginny said as she watched the two enter the three broomsticks.

"Yeah I think we should, come on." Blaise said grabbing the girls hands and pulling them into the building after Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Whilst this was going on Colin Creevy was hiding behind a book shelf with his camera and voice recording equipment waiting for anything that would show him what was going on, he was getting bored with watching Harry look though books, he had started from the A's and looked like he was going to go though the whole library. Colin pressed play on the voice recorder. '_there is something about singing and people getting together_', he shut off the recorder, maybe Harry was right, but who had placed the spell? He got up from his position and crept out of the library'_this might have something to do with Malfoy_' he thought as he went down the corridors, the only way to know if he was right was to find out!

* * *

A/N: Was the music ok, I just had to put in the Hermione and Ron bit! Sorry there is not much Draco, he will be in the next chapter mostly so I left him out of this one as much as possible. Review!! Am I spelling Hogsmeed right??


	19. Proof

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this one, I kept on changing diffrent things in it, but I think it's good now!

* * *

Colin walked down the corridor he was looking out for Draco he hadn't seen him all day and did not have a clue where he could be. He decided that he should have a look in the Great Hall as it was around lunch and Draco could be in there eating, it would also give him a chance to have some food, Harry watching turned out to make him more hungry than expected.

He reached the hall and walked in looking round, he spotted Draco sitting poking his food moodily, Colin sat down at the Gryffindor table, he pulled out an extendable ear and directed it towards Draco who seemed to be muttering under his breath to himself. Colin didn't pick up much from him, most of it was gibberish, the kind of stuff you mutter when you haven't had enough sleep the night before, but there were still some things that could be useful, like "Stupid Harry.", "Blaise needs to know.", "What's the point of telling."

Colin was listening intently when Harry entered the hall, Draco raised his head to look at Harry but then brought it down to his food instantly as if ashamed that he had done so. Harry ignored him and walked over to sit next to Colin.

"Hey, Colin." Harry greeted smiling.

"Hey." Colin said retracting the extendable ear before Harry could see it. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Ron and Hermione are off together, Ginny needed to get some sweets and I didn't feel like going into town." He said pulling a plate towards him and filling it with food.

"Oh right." There was a moment of silence before Colin spoke again. "What about Draco?"

"What about him?" Harry asked his mood darkening.

"I thought that you and him were friends. I was wondering why is he so moody?" He tried to sound innocent as he flicked on his voice recording equipment.

"Yeah we were, we just had a falling out that's all."

"What about?"

Harry looked at Colin's innocent grin, it was starting to make him uneasy... "We disagreed on something." Harry turned back to his food and finishing his plate he got up."I've got to get back to work now, see you."

"Okay, bye Harry."

Harry left, as he did Draco got up and followed him out of the hall.

"Harry!" He called.

Harry turned around in the empty entrance hall and looked at Draco.

"Harry, what did you just say to Creevy?" Draco asked shifting on his feet.

"Excuse me!" Harry said offended.

"What did you just say to Creevy?" Draco repeated.

"That's none of your business Malfoy!" Harry said becoming angry.

"It's just I saw him looking over at me and then you were talking so I thought it may be about, you know what."

"So you don't let me tell my friends, and now you want to monitor what I say to people!" Harry was looking at Draco annoyed.

"If it's about me I have a right to know!"

"Fine then, it was about you, because I just have to spend every moment of my time thinking and talking about you!" Harry said sarcastically. "Not everything is about you Malfoy, now just leave me I'm done with trying to please you." Harry turned and walked away leaving Draco there in the Hall.

Colin was hiding behind one of the hour glasses recording the conversation, he stood there shocked. There really was something between them! Now all that he needed was proof then he would be printed, he rubbed his hands together greedily.

Draco stood there for a few minutes trying to keep himself together without going into a fit of anger with, he turned and walked down into the dungeons he needed to talk to someone, and he knew who he wanted more than anyone else at the moment. He knocked on the door, after a moment there was a silky, "Come in." Draco entered.

"Draco what can I do for you?" Snape asked leaning back on his chair as his godson entered.

"Professor Snape can I talk to."

"Of course." He waved a hand towards the seat in front of his desk, Draco took it.

"What is this about?"

"It's about Harry." Draco said bracing himself.

"Harry Potter?" Snape asked taking a sip of water and leaning forward as Draco nodded in response. "Okay what about Potter?"

"I err..." This didn't seem like such a good idea now, he was telling his godfather that he was in love with a boy, and the boy happened to be the one person that his godfather despised, there was one thing pushing him on the thought that he needed to tell someone and Snape would talk to him until he gave in and told him everything anyway, Snape was very good at that.

"Yes" Pushed Snape when Draco didn't anwser. (A/N; and the interrogation starts! )

"I like Harry." Draco said simply, Snape nodded.

"I have noticed that you two are becoming friends." He said Cooley sitting back in his chair.

"No, I _really _like Harry." Draco said raising his eyebrows trying to covey the meaning without having to be totally plain about it.

Snape turned pale as he truth hit him. "Excuse me I might just puke." The sick feeling passed without any vomiting. "Okay, why are you talking to me about it, don't you have friends that you can talk about your love life with?" He asked.

"Not really, I only really have Pansy and she's out in Hogsmeed with Blaise and I know what she thinks already." Draco said looking at the floor wondering if this was a mistake, Snape obviously didn't want to hear anything about his godson and Harry being an item.

"She thinks it's a stupid idea that you like him then?"

"What? No! Is that what you think?" Draco asked.

Snape leant forward and placed his head in his hands. "Draco I know that you many not like this but you trying to go after Potter is only going to end in you getting hurt, my advice is that you just put your feelings to one side and you'll get over them."

"I think I've hurt him more than he's hurt me." Draco muttered returning his gaze to the floor.

"Have you told him of your feelings?" Snape asked, watching Draco closely.

"Yeah, we broke up earlier this week." He said turning slightly pink.

Snape's mouth was slightly open in shock, once he recovered he put on a flat tone, he really had no idea that anything was going on between the two of them. "How long had you been dating?"

"Nearly three months." Draco said smiling grimly.

"So why do you need to talk?" Snape asked worried that it was something to do with Draco's and Potter's sex life, he really didn't want to know what was going on there.

"We broke up because I wouldn't, couldn't, tell Blaise."

"Why not?"

"Because, he thinks I'm straight and if I tell him he might not want to hang round me no more, and to be honest I can't really choose who my friends are, I don't have that many." Snape relaxed feeling sorry for Draco.

"Draco were you happy with Potter?"

Draco thought for a moment "Yes."

Snape looked surprised but recovered after a few moments clapping his hands together he sat up smiling slightly. "Well that does it."

"Does what?" Draco asked slightly worried that Snape seemed to be _happy_ about him liking Harry.

"The solution, I have it. That's what you wanted isn't it?" He asked when Draco didn't answer he continued. "Parkson is right, tell Zambi, if he really is a good friend he will only want you to be happy."

"Okay..." He was still worried about the smile on Snape's face. "How do I get Harry back?"

"Do some big romantic gesture the Gryffindor would love that." He raised his eyebrows as if asking for Draco to challenge his judgement.

"Thanks, when did you becoming the all knowing person for matters of the heart, if you continue like this I might suggest that you go into marriage counselling." Draco smirked; teasing Snape really was a good way to let off aggravation.

"Well if I ever do take up your advice I would have to spend more time with you and Potter, knowing you both the relationship would be on the edge of a break up every week over some trivial thing." He said letting his smile fall. "You may go." He waved, Draco got up said a quick goodbye and left. Snape smirked going back to his papers. "Draco and Potter, what a match! I wonder if Narcissa knows."

Draco walked from the dungeons to his room, sitting down he was planning on doing his work till Blaise returned then he would tell him about Harry, he was half way through his first essay when he got stuck. He tried looking up the answer in several different potions books he had but with new luck. He exhaled heavily slamming his text book on the floor, he picked up his stuff and put it in his bags and walked quickly into the library, slamming his stuff down on the first table he saw he didn't register that there was someone already sitting there doing their work.

Draco looked up once he finished placing his parchment and ink well on the desk, looking round at the books thinking about which one would give him the answers, Draco caught the green eyes of the boy sitting across from him.

"Harry." Draco said disbelievingly. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for the past hour or so." He answered raising his eye brows at Draco. "Are you okay?" He asked noticing that Draco wasn't acting as he normally was.

"I'm just really sorry. I've been so stupid the whole not telling people thing, and then asking you about your conversation with Creevy, it's just a big mess." Draco had moved to the seat next to Harry keeping his voice low as he talked. "I just want to make it right, I really miss you." Draco's eyes darted between Harry's eyes and his lips a few times before making up his mind, he lent forward and captured Harry's lips in a quick kiss which he hoped would show Harry the he really meant what he had just said.

"Draco." Harry said pushing him away from him slightly. "I can't do this, I've told you, I can't keep this up, no one knowing, it kills me."

"It's going to change, I'm going to tell!" Draco said, pleading with his eyes for Harry to believe.

Harry's eyes started to fill with tears and with the of his last remaining resilience he turned away and packed up his stuff. "I better go, before I get in way over my head with you again." He stood up with his bag hanging from his shoulder. "I'm trying to move on, I'm trying to make it easier for the both of us by creating distance, and you just seem to come along and think that you can just have me back because you don't like not having me."

He held up his hand as Draco tried to interrupt him. "No, I'm going now, talk to me again when you get some backbone." He turned on his heel and left the library.

Draco looked around expecting to see shocked faces of the students, maricously there weren't that many people in the library, and those that were there hadn't noticed the two of them. He wrote a few lines of his essay, reading over it briefly he noticed that it made no sense he threw his quill down on his desk put his head into his hands and groaned. He looked up at the clock, the time read just past 5:00. He packed up his stuff for the second time that day finally giving up on his work, he went to his room a laid down on his bed, he lay there thinking everything over, and what he would tell Blaise, he slowly fell into a deep but restless sleep.

* * *

(Earlier in the Library)

Draco's eyes darted between Harry's eyes and his lips a few times before making up his mind, he lent forward and captured Harry's lips in a quick kiss. Colin was hiding behind a bookcase once again spying on Harry and Draco again, this was the proof he needed.

* * *

(Up in the 6th boy's dorm)

'I'm done!' He thought to himself as he rolled up the article that he had written, he ran up to the owerly there were a few minutes before curfew, if he hurried he would make the mornings paper. He tied the parchment along with the picture to the owl's leg, he hesitate, should he really do this, Harry probably didn't want his personal life splashed across the paper. Colin let go of the bird and he watched it go, there always had to be sacrifices along the way.


	20. Disturbing breakfasts and Punches thrown

A/N: I think the song layout has gone a bit wrong this time, if I mange to change it i'll re-post this chapter, but i think its okay.

Huey Lewis – The Power of Love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were back in the Gryffindor common room where they were catching up with their friends from Gryffindor and cuddling by the fire later that evening when they heard the common room door slam open, they turned round towards the sound.

"Harry!" They said surprised. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked taking in Harry's slightly slumped moody posture and the small tear tracks down his face.

"Just leave it alright Hermione, just have a good time with your boyfriend." He said harshly walking towards the boy's dormitory

Ron was looking puzzled he took his arm away from behind Hermione's head. "I'm going to talk to him." He got up kissed Hermione on the cheek and followed Harry upstairs.

"Harry?" Ron asked knocking lightly on the door of his old dorm room, he heard no answer so entered anyway, he sat down on his old bed which was unoccupied. "I miss this place." He said looking round trying to make conversation. Harry made a grunting sound from his place lying down on his bed looking up at the canopy above him.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you would be okay about me and Hermione, you know that I've liked her for ages you might just need some time to get used to it." He said trying to comfort Harry.

"Ron, I'm not annoyed at you and Hermione." Harry said sitting up. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Really! Thanks mate!" Ron smiled for a few moments before his face fell ad he realised that Harry was still in his sombre mood. "So what's wrong?"

There was silence for a few moments as Harry thought over what he should say, he decided to use Moaning Murtles advice. "A while ago you asked who was the person that I liked." Ron nodded slowly remembering that time on the way back from Quidditch pitch. "You asked me who she was and I didn't answer." Harry stopped letting Ron remember and braced himself for what he was going to say next. "I didn't answer because I couldn't, because the person didn't want people to know, and it wasn't a girl." Harry waited watching Ron closely.

Ron took in the statement, his eyes bulged. "Since when have you liked guys?" He asked amazed that he never really noticed it before.

"You're not mad?" Harry asked as he started to wonder why he would think that Ron would be mad because his friend was gay.

"No." Ron said waving it off. "What difference does it make really? But when did you know you liked guys?"

Harry thought. "I haven't really liked any other guys or girls to be honest. I had the thing for Cho but that didn't exactly work out."

"So you have only ever really liked the guy you like now?"

"Yeah, I guess so, I've never thought about it that much with the whole evil dark lord thing hanging over me."

"Who is it? The suspense is killing me!" Ron moaned, Harry chuckled before taking a deep breath.

"It's Draco."

Ron stared at Harry. Harry was waiting for something for him to shout. What he got wasn't exactly what he thought. "He's a good guy." Harry's jaw hung open.

"But its Draco, the guy we have hated for the past 6 years."

"And the guy that we are now friends with." Ron said slowly as if he was trying to explain to Harry that it was okay to like Draco. 'It's like complete rolls reversed' Harry shook that thought from his head.

"What would you have done if I told you that I liked him last year?" Harry asked.

"I would have thought you were crazy!" Ron laughed and Harry joined in. "So have you told him?"

"We broke up last week, that's why I moved back here."

"Why did you guys break up?" Harry spent the rest of the evening telling Ron about him and Draco and why they split, but the end of it Ron was looking amazed. "Draco can really play the whole drama queen thing over one small thing pretty well."

Harry laughed, Ron met his eyes and joined in. "Thanks Ron." Harry said giving him a small smile.

"Any time." Ron said waving it off, he stood up and walked towards the door. "You want to come back with us to our dorm?" Ron asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, I'll just stay here, its fine."

"Okay, you know where we are if you need us." Ron said before clapping Harry on the back and walking back to the common room.

Ron came down with a smile on his face, he was pleased that Harry had told him. "What's with you?" Hermione asked his when she saw his face.

"Harry just told me about..." He thought for a few moments looking round no one was really listening to them, even though he lowered his voice slightly. "...Draco."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprised. "Really?!" Ron nodded in reply. "How do you feel about it?"

"I am surprised, but it doesn't change anything. To be totally honest I'm rather relived, at least I know why he left the dorm and why he's been down."

Hermione nodded. "It's getting late, we should go back to the dorm." She took Ron's hand and stood up saying goodbye to their Gryffindor friends they left the common room.

* * *

The next morning the Great Hall was full of students chattering and eating breakfast, Draco hadn't told Blaise he decided that he would do it after the Quidditch practice that they had that day hoping that Blaise would either be too tired or too happy to get angry at Draco. Harry was laughing happily with his friends he felt closer to all of them after he had told Ron about Draco, his mind did wander towards the blonde but he tried not to let it interfere with his good mood. Colin Creevy was ignoring everyone waiting for the mail to arrive and along with it either his death wish at the hands of Harry and/or Draco, or his ticket to journalism star hood, but possibly neither of these two things, he chose to ignore the last thing as that would have meant that he hadn't got printed, which he was sure he had.

The first owl's had started coming through the windows into the Great Hall, the dropped their letters off and flew off again some taking small bits of bacon from their owners plates as payment for their delivery. The few trickle of owl's soon became a mass. '_Here it goes_!' Colin thought enthusiastically. The owls dropped their papers, the students and staff receiving them placed the payment into the small pouch on the owl's leg before unrolling the paper as they continued to eat their breakfast.

Slowly the hall became quite as people stopped eating with their spoons and forks before their mouths in shock, some were showing their friends wordlessly. Colin picked up his own paper, and there it was in all its front page glory was the picture that he took enlarged, along with a small caption underneath proclaiming '_The Boy Who Shagged, Full story of the relationship between the saver of the wizarding world and a Death Eater's son on pages 2-3.' _He smiled opening up to the pages and scanning the article until he saw his name printed in small letters at the bottom of the page, he slightly congratulated himself, then ripping his eyes away from his first published article he decided to watch the scene play out in front of him.

"Harry..." Hermione said tentatively.

"Yeah." Harry said as he brought his head up from his breakfast not noticing the quite hall. Hermione placed the newspaper in front of him, his mouth half full of food opened, he dropped his spoon with a plop into his cereal bowl. He snatched the newspaper from Hermione's hands and gulping down his remaining mouthful he stated to read.

'_Harry Potter, otherwise known as the Boy Who Lived and saviour of the wizarding world has been seem engaging in close proximity to Draco Malfoy son of convicted Death Eaters Lucius Malfoy. It seems that since You Know Who's downfall last summer Harry has been making time for his love life._

_Though surprising as it is Harry's orientation isn't as shocking as it may seem, after several failed relationships between Potter and the few girlfriends he has had including Parvati Patil, and Cho Chang, it is hardly surprising that he would fall for someone of the same sex. However what is surprising is the choice, Draco Malfoy, Harry's mortal enemy for the past six years seems to be the candidate of choice for Potter. This is strange match considering the elder Malfoy's actions against Harry who on many occasions tried to hand him over to He Who Must Not be Named, and though the younger Malfoy has denounced his allegiance to You Know Who it does not rule out the torment that he has cased Harry... _'

The rest of the article described how Harry's and Draco's past, how they had become closer without letting people know just how close, as well as quotes from his and Draco's recent conversations, and a few pictures of them together talking. Harry's anger rose, he hated people digging into his personal life where they didn't belong. A sudden voice shook Harry out of his thoughts as he started at the front page picture of his and Draco sharing a tender kiss in the library over, and over, and over again.

"What!" The voice was Blaise he had finished reading the article and started laughing. "What a load of crap!" Pansy was trying to quieten Blaise as the rest of the Hall was turning to face the three. "Pansy, it's not true Draco would have told me that he was gay and was dating Harry we are all mates you know. And it would be a bit irresponsible for them to be sharing a room together whilst in a relationship wouldn't it Draco." He grinned looking at Draco who had his head in his arms trying to not look at anyone. "It's not true?" Blaise said as more of a question than anything wanting conformation. Draco didn't answer. "Why didn't you tell me!" Blaise shouted.

"Blaise shut up!" Pansy shouted at the boy who was still shouting.

"What don't you trust me! We have been friends since first year you could have told me! What about the girls that you have slept with!"

Draco stiffened his face red with anger and embarrassment. "There were none!" He said through gritted teeth trying to control his anger towards his friend. Blaise fell into silent shock watching Draco apologetically. "What are you looking at?" Draco shouted at the hall before slumping his head back into his arms.

The attention turned back to Harry who was also trying to avoid everyone's gaze trying to control his anger. "I'm so going to get Rita Skeeter for this! How the hell did she find out!" Harry said in a dangerous whisper.

"Mate it wasn't Rita Skeeter." Ron said holding up the article and pointing to the name at the bottom. Harry's anger rose.

"Creevy!" He screamed. Colin sat stunned in his seat, he had never been on the receiving end of Harry's anger and he did not like this at all. "Come here you little camera clicking bastard and tell me why the FUCK you decided to put MY personal life on the front BLODDY page!" Harry shouted down the table at the quivering sixth year.

Just then as Harry was preparing to pull Creevy from his seat and make him spill the beans on what he had done music started in the Great Hall, the students looked towards the teachers table where Dumbledore had stood up. When he opened his mouth he started to sing in his annoying knowing voice wagging his finger as if he was teaching the students.

'The power of love is a curious thing

Make a one man weep'

He pointed towards Harry who went red.

'Make another man sing'

He pointed to Draco who was watching Dumbledore through his fingers.

'Change a hawk to a little white dove

More than a feeling that's the power of love

Tougher than diamonds rich like cream

Stronger and harder than a bad girls dream

Make a bad one good make a wrong one right

Power of love that keeps you home at night

The rest of the teachers stood up and started singing.

You don't need money don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train

It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes

But it might just save your life

That's the power of love

That's the power of love'

The rest of the teachers sat down and left Snape standing on his own sneering down at the students leaning over the table. The students mouths fell open as he started to sing, some of them exchanged worried glances.

'First time you feel it it might make you sad

Next time you feel it it might make you mad

But you'll be glad baby when you've found

That's the power makes the world goround

The teachers stood up again and joined in.

And it don't take money don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train

It's strong and its sudden it can be cruel sometimes

But it might just save your life'

The teachers remained standing and Flitwick who was standing on his chair sang on his own whilst the other teachers clapped to the beat leaning one way and then the other.

'They say that all in love is fair'

McGonagall sang back pointing to the student body in general.

'Yeah but you don't care'

Hagrid and Madame Pomfrey chorused together facing each other.

'But you know what to do

When it gets hold of you'

Dumbledore opened his hand as if he was praising the ceiling singing on his own as the teachers went back to their dancing moves is the best least disturbing way to describe it. .

'And with a little help from above

You feel the power of love

You feel the power of love

Can you feel it

Hmmm'

The teachers danced together with Dumbledore leading them slowly out of the hall with the rest following him in pairs down the aisle created in the middle of the hall by the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables as the guitar played.

The doors to the entrance Hall flew open Dumbledore stood in the middle as the teachers made a circle around him singing and dancing as the song faded away.

'It don't take money and it don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train

Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel

You won't feel nothin till you feel

You feel the power just the power of love

That's the power that's the power of love

You feel the power of love

You feel the power of love

Feel the power of love'

The student body stared in a mixture of complete horror, fascination and amusement as the song stopped and the teachers had taken up poses, Dumbledore was standing in the middle as the teachers took up crouched poses. After about a minute the teachers blinked and looked round at each other in their position. Many cleared their throats stood up and dusted themselves off before taking opposite routes towards their rooms and away from the students. Dumbledore was the only one who just turned on his heel and walked back down the middle of the hall, retook his seat at the teachers table and stated to eat the rest of his breakfast.

It took the students a lot longer to get over the scene that they had just witnessed. When they had the food had gone cold, some got up and left leaving half finished breakfast grumbling about interruptions during breakfast, others like Hermione cast a simple warming charm over the food in fount of them and started eating again, though no one exchanged a word still too stunned by the morning to process it.

"I'll see you guy's later, I need some fresh air." Harry walked out the front doors and into the cold late November air.

Harry walked over the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch enjoying the sound of the frosty ground crunching under his feet, and the warmth of his cloak protecting his body from the cold. He got to the pitch and sat in the seating area of the stands looking round. He sighed leaning back on the seat looking up at the sky. The whole of the student body, let alone the whole of the wizarding world now knew about him and Draco thanks to Creevy, he glared at an over passing grey cloud daring it to rain down on him at this time making his day even worse. Sure he wanted people to know, just not in the humiliating way that it had happened that day.

* * *

Malfoy moved his food around his plate with his fork trying to ignore Blaise who was whispering to him. "Why didn't you tell me! I'm one of your best friends! How long has this been going on for? Explain something to me PLEASE!" Blaise said his voice straining to remain low in the non-existent noise in the great hall.

"Just shut it Blaise." Draco snapped before he got up and stalked out of the Great Hall. He walked up the stairs and continued walking his feet just taking him where he seemed he needed to be, when he stopped walking he was standing in front of a window in the Astronomy tower where he and Harry first kissed, he smiled taking in a view of the grounds around him, a small figure caught his eye , 'Harry?' he thought as he squinted towards the Quidditch pitch. He turned on his heels and within minutes he was at the front doors and following the tracks that Harry had made in the frosty ground.

"That was an interesting morning wasn't it." Draco said standing a few meters away from Harry. Harry turned to the voice, they stared looking at each other for a few moments, nether knew what to do or say next. Draco looked at his feet shrugging. "Don't worry about it, its okay Blaise knows now, let's just put the whole article behind us."

Harry sat up. "Was this what you meant when you said you're going to tell yesterday?" Harry asked.

"What! No. I'm not the one who was talking to Creevy just yesterday about who knows what!" Draco shouted. He couldn't _believe_ that Harry was blaming him for the article.

"Oh, so you think I liked that! Being in the lime light, the whole wizarding world knowing what's been going on in my life?"Harry shouted standing up facing Malfoy.

"I thought that you could trust me to tell Blaise by myself, but you obviously can't so you get some 6th year to out it all to the public nice move _Potter_!" Draco sneered ignoring Harry's question his voice rising to meet Harry's.

"So you lied yet again? You were never going to tell Blaise!"

"I was!" Draco shouted back moving forwards.

A group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's had made it down to the pitch they were waiting to start practice and once again there had been a mix up with the times so both had made it down there at the same time.

"Oh no Malfoy you weren't because that's not what Malfoy's do! They lie, cheat and promise things that they can never do just to get who or what they want, you are an arrogant, lying bastard just like your father!" Harry shouted now inches away from Draco. There was a flash in Draco's eyes and he knew he had gone too far with that.

"What about you! You play the defenceless little golden boy, and as soon as something doesn't go quite your way you start to moan about how it's hurting you, how it's unfair on you. Talk about selfish!" Draco snorted.

The crowd of people was slowly growing as other students had heard their distant raised voices floating up to the castle.

"At least I was never so ashamed of myself that I would get off with my best friend just to trick people into thinking that I was straight."

"Well it's not like you had a choice it was either the weasel, the mudblood or the weaselett that you had to pick from, not exactly the best choices in the world are they?" Draco raised one of his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry's glare intensified. "You say one more thing and I swear!"

"Wait there was that girl once wasn't there, Cho Chang wasn't it?" Draco asked sarcastically ignoring Harry's warning. "That was a _very _good choice, get her boyfriend killed and then..." Draco was going to continue but was cut short by a fist being plunged into the left side of his head by Harry.

Once the first punch connected a second was thrown by Draco it his Harry in the stomach winding him, Harry stumbled backwards towards the pitch. Minutes later the two were involved in a vicious brawl on the pitch throwing punches and curses alike at each other trying to create the maximum damage possible. The crowd had become even larger as word got out that the two were fighting.

By the time it was broken up by McGonagall the two had done quite a lot of damage to one another, Draco had a broken arm from being flung backwards by an expelarmius as well as having a cut above his eyebrow which was gushing blood a black eye and a bloody nose. Harry on the other hand had three broken ribs as well as broken nose which Draco had punched also breaking Harry's glasses in the process, his ear was bleeding badly after just missing a curse shot at him from Draco. The two were a mess of blood, mud and sweat from the fighting.

"What is the meaning of this?!" McGonagall shouted pushing the boys apart by an invisible barrier. The two boys started pointing at each other and went into an explanation of what each had said to one another. "Quite!" She shouted not being able to understand either over the other, they felt their voices silenced, they couldn't make a sound no matter how much they tried. "Now follow me!" She stalked back up to the castle with the two of them in tow still with the magical barrier separating them from one another.

"We better go and check on them." Hermione said looking at Ron, Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny.

When they reached the hospital wing they saw the two boys were seated two beds apart and being tended to by Madame Pomfrey. "I'm sure you know which ones to take Mister Potter you have been here enough times." She said once she had fixed his nose and ribs for him. Harry nodded picking up the first pain killing potion. "Good, I'll go and attend to Mister Malfoy now shall I." She walked away giving them both a displeasing look but fixed Draco up anyway and gave him a bunch of potions to stop the bleeding, kill the pain, and heal up surface wounds.

Once the injuries were healed and nothing was left but the bruises and blood stained clothes McGonagall stepped forward. "Explain!" They both tried to speak before they realised that McGonagall had put a silencing spell on them. "You first Mister Malfoy." She said pointing her wand at him releasing him from her spell.

Separately they went over the story of what had happened on the Quidditch pitch earlier. As they went on McGonagall's frown grew deeper, once they had finished she handed them both a calming potion. "It seems that this seems to have started because of the shocking events of this morning." She cleared her throat slightly. "Even so it gives no student the right to start a fight with one another or use such language that was used" She looked at Malfoy when she said that. "Therefore I have no choice to deduct 30 points from each of you, as well as punishing you both with detention till the end of term. You will report to me every evening after dinner, without fail, for your assignment for that evening. Is that clear?" They both nodded their heads looking down at the floor. "Good." She turned on her heel and walked out of the hospital wing leaving a frosty air in her wake.

Harry lifted himself off of the bed wincing slightly, his ribs may be fixed but the potions did nothing for the bruising he had undergone. "Where do you think you're going Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked him once she had come out of her office.

"To my dorm to lie down." He said as he stood up.

"I don't think so, neither of you are going anywhere I have no idea what curses were used and what damage they could have caused there were too many to separate from each other, now lay back down and put these on." She handed both him and Draco as set of Pyjamas to get changed into before turning back into her office.

Harry groaned and flopped himself back onto the bed before wincing again. Pulling off his top he looked down at his chest seeing the black and purple bruising that covered nearly every inch of it. He continued to take off his trousers before he pulled on his pyjama top.

"Are those my boxers?" Draco asked as he watched Harry undress.

Harry looked down. "Yeah, guess I took the wrong pair when I moved." He said shrugging. "Do you want them back?" He caught Draco's gaze as he said it. Draco shook his head and began to undress himself.

"You two okay?" Ron asked as he came through the hospital wing doors.

"Yeah, just a few bruises nothing major." Harry said smiling slightly.

"Just a few bruises? Harry, have you seen yourself?" Hermione said worriedly walking towards his bedside.

He looked over at Draco and breathed in sharply, Draco was in the process of putting on his top Harry could see that he was covered in Bruises he had a black eye and fat lip. He knew he had broken his nose and didn't want to know what he looked like at this moment as he probably had two black eyes. "They will go." He said as she took a seat on the free bed next to Harry.

"What happened out there?" Ron asked as Madame Pomfrey bustled back in.

"Out all of you out!" she said shoeing them away with her hand. "No visitors."

"We're not in serious pain can't they stay?" Harry asked as the group of 5 were walking towards the door.

"Dumbledore said no visitors as an extra punishment for what you two have done to one another." She said closing the wards doors and then walked away without saying anything else to either of them. Harry grumbled and sat back with his arms folded over his chest, he noticed for the first time that his vision was slightly blurry, he looked over at his bed side table, his glasses sat there with the glass broken. Cursing under his breath he picked up his wand, tapping them he said "Reparo", the glass became good as new, he put the glasses on and turned to look at Draco, he was picking at his nails cleaning them of any dirt that he had picked up during the fight, Harry turned his gaze away from Draco and started looking at the bottles of different potions in the cabinet across from him.

There were a few more minutes of the tense silence that had surrounded them before Harry broke it. "Sorry, I didn't mean what I said." Draco looked up surprised.

"Yeah me too." Harry nodded accepting the apology. They sat in silence for a few more moments not looking at each. "So you didn't say anything to Creevy?"

"No, the only person that I told was Ron and that was last night." Harry said agitatedly.

"What did he say?" Draco asked.

"He said that were a good guy, but you are a drama queen over small things." Harry chuckled as he spared a glance at Draco's offended face. "What did Blaise say?"

"He was asking me why I didn't tell him. But I think that Pansy shut him up on that 'cause when he was here the only thing he said was that he thought I was being idiotic." Harry nodded.

The two spent the rest of the time in the hospital wing doing their work and reading up on new topics, occasionally asking questions about parts of their work that they didn't understand. By the evening they had moved onto the beds separating them so as they could swap work and notes without having to get up every time.

"So you see here when you transfigure one object into another the mass changes but in reality nothing is lost or gained it's just a elision all transfiguring spells use a weight change charm within them, thus making them one of the hardest things to do as well as having to include the..."

"Circular motion around the object." Draco ended nodded, as he finally got the concept.

"That's right." Harry said smiling.

"You should think about becoming a teacher you're rather good at it."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Harry said pulling away from his spot next to Draco looking over his shoulder at his work. "What about you what do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" He asked leaning back on his hands on his bed.

"I want to study potions and become a potions master like Snape, but work from home, I don't think that I could cope with all these kids running round." Draco said scrunching his nose at the thought.

Harry laughed. "You don't like children then?"

"Sure I like them just not hundreds at a time." Draco looked up at Harry. "What about you?"

"Yeah I would love kids, maybe three, a big family like Ron's would be great there would always be someone that you can talk to then. But I guess that will never happen with me being gay and all."

"There are spells you know and potions that can make that happen." He met Draco's gaze, the both blushed slightly they had just realised that they were talking about their future and having kids. Harry didn't know if Draco was suggesting together or not, he had a flash of Draco holding a small baby in his arms, the muscles in his face twitched as he tried not to smile. Draco cleared his throat slightly shifting nervously. "It's late we probably better get some sleep."

"Yeah." Harry agreed getting off of the bed with parchment strewn across and going back to the one he was in when he first came into the ward. They laid down turning away from one another. "Night Draco."

"Night Harry."

They both fell into an uneasy sleep both aware that they hadn't slept so close since they broke up.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was really long, sorry if it was too long. I think the song was okay, I wanted the teachers to have one and I thought that worked quite well. Review!


	21. The Plan

A/N: Chapter 22 is the same chapter just a diffrent song, i couldn't choose between them so i put them both up.

There is only going to be one more chapter after this, it should be up in a few days. I hope you think this chapter is as sweet as I thought it was when I was writing it. I suggest that you download the song, its one of my favourites, I think its really cute!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the music.

Music: The Hard Way – Keith Urban.

* * *

The Plan was there ready and set, the students were arriving for what was some of theirs first school dance, the excitement was nearly enough to crackle in the air, all except one person was taken over by that nights events.

"Hermione!" Harry moaned as she dragged a shirt and a pair of dark demin jeans from his wardrobe and urged him to put them on. "I don't want to go! Why are you making me?"

Hermione was becoming frustrated with Harry's less that willing manner to go join the rest of the student population at the slightly more casual repeat of the Yall Ball, which they had attended in fourth year. "Because I said so!" She flung the clothes that she had picked out at him. "Now put these on, or I will force you to put them on."

"And how do you expect of achieve that?" Harry asked making now move to change his clothes.

"I have my ways." Hermione said raising her eyebrows and twirling her wand in her hand whilst looking at Harry.

"Okay." He gulped and started to pull his shirt off not wanting to see what Hermione would do if he didn't.

"Good boy." She said smiling sweetly. "See you outside." She left Harry to change in his room grumbling about going to a school dance without a date, little did he know there was a surprise just waiting for him.

* * *

Draco was pacing backwards and forwards, he was in a secluded are of the hall breathing deeply waiting for his moment. '_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_' he thought to himself as he saw the mass of students that were in the hall all ready with still more filtering in through the doors as the band called Merlin played on.

"Hey you okay?" Blaise asked placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"I feel as if I'm going to puke." Draco replied he did look paler than usual if that is possible.

"That's to be expected, just remember the plan, good luck." Blaise winked at him as he walked back over to Pansy who was trying to work out exactly what the 'surprise' was.

True to his work Blaise hadn't told anyone his and Draco's plan for tonight, he had just told them that it was not a might to miss.

* * *

When Hermione, Ron and Harry arrived the dance/party was in full swing, there were only a few students sitting down or standing round not dancing. The Great Hall had been converted into something like a club there was a stage on which the band sat, in front of that taking up the majority of the hall was a dance floor, over the right was a stocked bar full of butterbeer , and soft drinks and stronger drinks for the older students and teachers. On the other side of the hall there were small tables and booths set up for people to sit.

Harry left Ron and Hermione so that they could go and dance, he felt in more of a mood for some fire whisky. He stood at the end of the bar waiting to be served when an old wizard came up next to him.

"Ah, Harry! You made it!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle of either wiseness or drunkenness in his eyes.

"Hello Professor." Harry said politely blushing slightly as his drink arrived.

Dumbledore just smiled at him. "No need to be embarrassed, would I have organised a stocked bar for nothing." Harry just smiled at his mad headmaster who seemed pleased that he was feeding his students alcohol. "Severus didn't agree bit I think I managed to convince him." He giggled as he pointed to a black haired figure slumped over the bar, Harry raised his eyebrows at his professor who seemed to be passed out already. "Auto-refilling charm, could never hold his drink that man." He giggled again. "The students need to have some fun after the past few years, and where's the fun when you are constantly being watched by your potions master." He giggled yet again, Harry thought that Dumbledore had probably had one too many as well. "Enjoy yourself, I'm sure you wont be disappointed." He winked at Harry before walking back to the other teachers with another round of drinks in a not too straight line, stopping to chat with a house elf that was bartending about wages and clothes for all.

Harry shook his head and sat down is a booth on his own placing an auto-filling charm on his glass as he watched the party before him.

* * *

Draco was still paceing it had been an hour since the dance had started, he kept on sitting down ever so often, Pansy had dragged him out to dance with her and Blaise but she had given up when she notice that Draco was too preoccupied with something to do more that shuffle his feet half-heartily.

"You okay?" Blasie asked his again as he came over to give Draco a drink.

"Yes!" Draco said thought gritted teeth silently cursing Blasie for convincing him that this was a good idea. '_Damn Blaise, and Damn Snape for suggesting that I do some big romantic gesture, why did I agree to this, this is just going to end up badly for me as always!_' Draco thought this, though he was pretty sure that when Snape had giving him the advice he was joking.

"Here drink this." Blaise handed Draco a small glass gilled with some blue liquid.

"What's this?" Draco asked looking at his suspiciously.

"Just drink it, it'll make you feel better." Blasie assure as Draco gulped the liquid down, it burnt his throat but after that feeling subsided he felt less stressed and far more relaxed than he had done before.

"Thanks Blasie."

"No need." The band stopped playing the lead singer came forwards and started saying a few words into the microphone. "Just don't fuck this up okay. It's your chance now." He said pushing Draco towards the stage before he went to join Pansy who was standing at the front with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Dean. "It's time for Draco's surprise." He grinned at the others as he slid his arms around Pansy's waist from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder waiting.

* * *

Harry had passed thorough half of the night only being bothered by Hermione who had dragged him up to dance, a few guys who had asked him to dance with them, which he refused, and a few girls who had come over asking for advice or crying about their date. Harry was in the middle of trying to console one fifth year girl when the band stopped playing, there was applauding from the students, once the applauding stopped the lead singer started to talk into the microphone. Harry looked away not listening to what he was saying.

"…So here he is for you tonight, Draco Malfoy." The students started applauding looking confused at the sudden turn of events.

Harry whipped around looking towards the stage even the girl across from him had stopped talking to see what was going on. Draco was on stage in front of the majority of the Hogwarts population pupils, teachers, ghosts, house elves alike. "Okay" he said talking into the microphone his nerves rising. "These past few months have been some of the best in my life until I hurt someone very special to me. "He paused catching a nervous breath. "You tell them." Someone shouted slurring their words from the back of the hall. Draco ignored his drunk godfather who was now being held down by Hagrid to be stopped from shouting out again. "So…" He gulped. "Harry this is for you, I hope you will forgive me." Draco nodded at the band who started to play.

Harry walked forward towards the front of the stage, the crowd parted and let him thorough he looked up at Draco making eye contact with him as he started to sing, no spells, no potions, just Draco, the band and all the emotions between them.

'You've got your own way of looking at it baby  
I guess that proves that I got mine  
Seems like our hearts are set on automatic  
We say the first thing that comes to mind

It's just who we are baby, we've come too far to start over now  
I know what you're thinkin' ; I'm not always easy to be around'

The crowd smiled, couples held each others hands and watched as Draco sang on.

'But I do love you  
You keep me believin' that you love me too  
And I know it's true  
This love drives us crazy but nobody's walkin' away  
So, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way'

'If I had a genie in a bottle'

Draco held up three fingers.

'Three wishes I could wish for us  
I wish we'd live forever'

He put one finger down.

'and get along together'

He put another finger down.

'Turn these tempers into trust'

He made his hand into a fist and brought it towards his body as if he was begging for his wishes to be grated.

'But I do love you  
You keep me believin' that you love me too  
And I know it's true  
This love drives us crazy but nobody's walkin' away  
So, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way

Do it the hard way'

He brought his hand out in front of him and pulled Harry up onto the stage facing him so that they were side on to the crowd he continued to sing looking deeply into Harry's teary eyes.

'It's just who we are baby, we've come to far to start over now  
Believe me tonight love's the one thing in life we can't live without'

'But I do love you  
You keep me believin' that you love me too'

He placed Harry' hand over his heart and his hand over Harry's heart.

'And I know it's true  
This love drives us crazy but nobody's walkin' away  
So, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way'

Do it the hard way

Do it the hard way

The music faded away, both boys stood there looking at each other, their hands over one another's heart feeling them beating beneath their tough.

"Do you forgive me." Draco whispered to Harry though everyone herd it as the sound was past out thorough the magical speakers from the microphone. There was a moment of suspense where everyone in the hall watched Harry waiting for the answer holding their breath as one.

"Always." Harry lent in and sweetly kissed Draco on his soft lips in front of the whole hall. There was a collective 'Arr' from the hall.

"So that's what you planned?" Pansy asked turning to face Blaise.

"Yes, impressed?" Blasie asked back.

"Very." She leaned in and capture his lips in their first kiss.

Couples around the hall did the same thing as Harry and Draco stood on stage kissing.

Dumbledore was at the back of the hall smiling, he turned to McGonagall. "Remember when this spell was last used." He said grinning at her.

"Yes, all the couples from that school year were happy together until their dieing day." She said smiling.

"Like father like son." Snape grumbled. "Stupid Black, making me sing!" He complained as he smiled watching his godson kiss the Potter boy, he just couldn't help being happy for them, they did make a very good couple, though he would never say that out loud.

* * *

A/N: Any questions about this story please ask, thanks for reading, review please!


	22. Alternative plan

A/N: There is only going to be one more chapter after this, it should be up in a few days

A/N: I thought of two songs for this chapter, and I couldn't decide between the two so I wrote the chapter for each of them. I put the first one up because I thought that worked better but then this song came on my Ipod just after I finished the chapter and I was thinking 'maybe this one was better'. So what I am doing is just putting them both up and letting you decide which one you like better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the music.

Music: Your song – Elton John.

* * *

The Plan was there ready and set, the students were arriving for what was some of theirs first school dance, the excitement was nearly enough to crackle in the air, all except one person was taken over by that nights events.

"Hermione!" Harry moaned as she dragged a shirt and a pair of dark demin jeans from his wardrobe and urged him to put them on. "I don't want to go! Why are you making me?"

Hermione was becoming frustrated with Harry's less that willing manner to go join the rest of the student population at the slightly more casual repeat of the Yall Ball, which they had attended in fourth year. "Because I said so!" She flung the clothes that she had picked out at him. "Now put these on, or I will force you to put them on."

"And how do you expect of achieve that?" Harry asked making now move to change his clothes.

"I have my ways." Hermione said raising her eyebrows and twirling her wand in her hand whilst looking at Harry.

"Okay." He gulped and started to pull his shirt off not wanting to see what Hermione would do if he didn't.

"Good boy." She said smiling sweetly. "See you outside." She left Harry to change in his room grumbling about going to a school dance without a date, little did he know there was a surprise just waiting for him.

* * *

Draco was pacing backwards and forwards, he was in a secluded are of the hall breathing deeply waiting for his moment. '_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_' he thought to himself as he saw the mass of students that were in the hall all ready with still more filtering in through the doors as the band called Merlin played on.

"Hey you okay?" Blaise asked placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"I feel as if I'm going to puke." Draco replied he did look paler than usual if that is possible.

"That's to be expected, just remember the plan, good luck." Blaise winked at him as he walked back over to Pansy who was trying to work out exactly what the 'surprise' was.

True to his work Blaise hadn't told anyone his and Draco's plan for tonight, he had just told them that it was not a might to miss.

* * *

When Hermione, Ron and Harry arrived the dance/party was in full swing, there were only a few students sitting down or standing round not dancing. The Great Hall had been converted into something like a club there was a stage on which the band sat, in front of that taking up the majority of the hall was a dance floor, over the right was a stocked bar full of butterbeer , and soft drinks and stronger drinks for the older students and teachers. On the other side of the hall there were small tables and booths set up for people to sit.

Harry left Ron and Hermione so that they could go and dance, he felt in more of a mood for some fire whisky. He stood at the end of the bar waiting to be served when an old wizard came up next to him.

"Ah, Harry! You made it!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle of either wiseness or drunkenness in his eyes.

"Hello Professor." Harry said politely blushing slightly as his drink arrived.

Dumbledore just smiled at him. "No need to be embarrassed, would I have organised a stocked bar for nothing." Harry just smiled at his mad headmaster who seemed pleased that he was feeding his students alcohol. "Severus didn't agree bit I think I managed to convince him." He giggled as he pointed to a black haired figure slumped over the bar, Harry raised his eyebrows at his professor who seemed to be passed out already. "Auto-refilling charm, could never hold his drink that man." He giggled again. "The students need to have some fun after the past few years, and where's the fun when you are constantly being watched by your potions master." He giggled yet again, Harry thought that Dumbledore had probably had one too many as well. "Enjoy yourself, I'm sure you wont be disappointed." He winked at Harry before walking back to the other teachers with another round of drinks in a not too straight line, stopping to chat with a house elf that was bartending about wages and clothes for all.

Harry shook his head and sat down is a booth on his own placing an auto-filling charm on his glass as he watched the party before him.

* * *

Draco was still paceing it had been an hour since the dance had started, he kept on sitting down ever so often, Pansy had dragged him out to dance with her and Blaise but she had given up when she notice that Draco was too preoccupied with something to do more that shuffle his feet half-heartily.

"You okay?" Blasie asked his again as he came over to give Draco a drink.

"Yes!" Draco said thought gritted teeth silently cursing Blasie for convincing him that this was a good idea. '_Damn Blaise, and Damn Snape for suggesting that I do some big romantic gesture, why did I agree to this, this is just going to end up badly for me as always!_' Draco thought this, though he was pretty sure that when Snape had giving him the advice he was joking.

"Here drink this." Blaise handed Draco a small glass gilled with some blue liquid.

"What's this?" Draco asked looking at his suspiciously.

"Just drink it, it'll make you feel better." Blasie assure as Draco gulped the liquid down, it burnt his throat but after that feeling subsided he felt less stressed and far more relaxed than he had done before.

"Thanks Blasie."

"No need." The band stopped playing the lead singer came forwards and started saying a few words into the microphone. "Just don't fuck this up okay. It's your chance now." He said pushing Draco towards the stage before he went to join Pansy who was standing at the front with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Dean. "It's time for Draco's surprise." He grinned at the others as he slid his arms around Pansy's waist from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder waiting.

* * *

Harry had passed thorough half of the night only being bothered by Hermione who had dragged him up to dance, a few guys who had asked him to dance with them, which he refused, and a few girls who had come over asking for advice or crying about their date. Harry was in the middle of trying to console one fifth year girl when the band stopped playing, there was applauding from the students, once the applauding stopped the lead singer started to talk into the microphone. Harry looked away not listening to what he was saying.

"…So here he is for you tonight, Draco Malfoy." The students started applauding looking confused at the sudden turn of events.

Harry whipped around looking towards the stage even the girl across from him had stopped talking to see what was going on. Draco was on stage in front of the majority of the Hogwarts population pupils, teachers, ghosts, house elves alike. "Okay" he said talking into the microphone his nerves rising. "These past few months have been some of the best in my life until I hurt someone very special to me. "He paused catching a nervous breath. "You tell them." Someone shouted slurring their words from the back of the hall. Draco ignored his drunk godfather who was now being held down by Hagrid to be stopped from shouting out again. "So…" He gulped. "Harry this is for you, I hope you will forgive me." Draco nodded at the band who started to play.

Harry walked forward towards the front of the stage, the crowd parted and let him thorough he looked up at Draco making eye contact with him as he started to sing, no spells, no potions, just Draco, the band and all the emotions between them.

'Its a little bit funny this feeling inside  
Im not one of those who can easily hide  
I dont have much money but boy if I did  
Id buy a big house where we both could live'

Draco smiled at Harry from the place he was standing on the stage.

'If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know its not much but its the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this ones for you'

He pointed at Harry.

'And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that its done  
I hope you dont mind  
I hope you dont mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while youre in the world'

'I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well theyve got me quite cross  
But the suns been quite kind while I wrote this song  
Its for people like you that keep it turned on'

Draco winked grinning at Harry who blushed slighty as some of the crowd laughed.

'So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see Ive forgotten if theyre green or theyre blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes Ive ever seen'

'And you can tell everybody that this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that its done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful like if while youre in the world'

'I hope you don't mind that I put donw in words'

Draco took Harry's hand a draged him on stage facing him as he sung the last lines of the song holding Harry's hand in his.

'How wonderful life is while youre in the world'

The music faded away, both boys stood there looking at each other.

"Do you forgive me." Draco whispered to Harry though everyone herd it as the sound was past out thorough the magical speakers from the microphone. There was a moment of suspense where everyone in the hall watched Harry waiting for the answer holding their breath as one.

"Always." Harry lent in and sweetly kissed Draco on his soft lips in front of the whole hall. There was a collective 'Arr' from the hall.

"So that's what you planned?" Pansy asked turning to face Blaise.

"Yes, impressed?" Blasie asked back.

"Very." She leaned in and capture his lips in their first kiss.

Couples around the hall did the same thing as Harry and Draco stood on stage kissing.

Dumbledore was at the back of the hall smiling, he turned to McGonagall. "Remember when this spell was last used." He said grinning at her.

"Yes, all the couples from that school year were happy together until their dieing day." She said smiling.

"Like father like son." Snape grumbled. "Stupid Black, making me sing!" He complained as he smiled watching his godson kiss the Potter boy, he just couldn't help being happy for them, they did make a very good couple, though he would never say that out loud.

* * *

A/N: Which one do you like better? I still like the other better…you decide.


	23. You're my number one

A/N: this is the last chapter! I can't believe I finished it! Enjoy

Music: You're my number one – Sclub 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the music.

* * *

Draco hummed slightly as he woke up, he shifted in bed, he felt warm and safe, the first time he had done so since he and Harry had broken up. Draco could smell the sweet sent of Harry all around him, he buried his face deeper into Harry's hair. Harry moaned moving further into Draco's body, he wrapped his arms tighter round Harry's waist.

"Can we just stay here forever Draco?" Harry mumbled into the pillow.

"That would be heaven." Draco said turning Harry over slightly so he was leaning over him. He ran a finger down Harry's soft cheek. "I love you." Draco leaned in and gave Harry a soft sweet kiss. Harry brought his hand round the back of Draco's neck and pulled him further down, he ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip asking for entrance which Draco gave moaning as Harry ran his tongue over his.

Draco positioned himself so that he was straddling Harry, Harry moaned and ran one of his hands into Draco's hair. Draco pulled away when air became necessary and started to make a line of kisses down Harry's neck starting at his ear sucking every so often as he went.

"Mmm…Draco," Harry moaned arching his neck slightly to give Draco more room to continue what he was doing. Harry flipped them over grinning at Draco who was now pinned below him.

"Wha…" Draco started before Harry silenced him with a heated kiss.

"Can't let you have all the fun now can I." Harry said raising his eyebrows seductively kissing Draco again before. He moved his hands slowly down Draco's torso till he reached his hips where he left his hands, he started kissing his way down Draco's chest, Draco moaned deeply running his hands through Harry's hair.

"Harry, Draco time to wake up we have to go to breakfast before we leave." Ron said knocking but not thinking to wait for an answer before he entered as he thought that the two were asleep still.

"Ron don't…" Harry started but he was too late the door was open and Ron was standing in the frame going bright red seeing the position that Harry and Draco were in. Behind him Blaise, Pansy and Hermione looked at Ron to see why he was stock still in the middle of the doorway, they saw the two in the bed together Harry leaning over Draco both had that thoroughly shagged look.

Hermione blushed and started to giggle, Ron was rooted in to the spot not knowing what to do, Pansy was looking at Draco with her eyebrow raised, Blasie walked up to the door where Ron was still standing. "My, my you two, this early in the morning? This is going to be an interesting Christmas." Blasie said standing behind Ron.

Draco pulled Harry down and held on to him protectively. "Like your much better Blasie."

"Well no." He said picking at his nails. "But at least I lock the door." He grinned when he caught sight of two embarrassed faces knowing that there was nothing that they could say to that, they should have really remembered the locking charm.

Ron was just about regaining his senses. "Breakfast, food, before, train." He managed to get out as he turned and walked towards the seating area where he proceeded to sit and stare into the fire.

"Well now he has moved out of the way of the door we can go back to not having to see you go down on one another thanks." Blasie said as he pulled the door shut. "I'm so glad that I didn't even try and stay in that room last night." He muttered to himself as he joined the others walking towards the portrait hole.

"We…err…better go." Harry said as he detached himself from Draco and started walking towards the bathroom.

"You know we don't have that much time left." Draco said slyly from the bed.

"Yeah…" Harry said not seeing where Draco was going with this.

"So we do need to cut down the time it takes for us to get ready…" Draco walked towards Harry who was still confused. "And we both need a shower." He said as he placed small kisses along Harry's shoulder blades. Harry finally got the message and grabbed Draco's hand as he walked into the bathroom.

After their shower together the boys changed and walked downstairs. Draco was watching Harry's hand swing backwards and forwards as they walked down the empty corridors, he reached out and took it, this startled Harry who looked round ready to ask him what was up until he saw Draco's smile, Harry smiled back and they continued to walk along together. Entering the Great Hall holding hands resulted in the whole of the student body staring at them for a few moments before Harry dragged Draco over to the Gryffindor table where the others including Pansy and Blaise were sitting, once they were seated together the hall went back to their talking without giving them another glance.

"So what's the plan Harry?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of food, (Hermione had managed to teach him to swallow his food before talking).

"Harry's coming to stay at mine for the first half of the holidays along with Pansy and Blaise then we are coming over to yours for Christmas and staying till the end of the holidays at yours." Draco said buttering some toast before eating it.

"Okay." Ron said trying to remember if he had told his mum this or not.

"Where am I staying at yours?" Harry asked Draco, it was the first time he had heard that he was going to be spending time at Malfoy manor.

"My room where else." Draco said shrugging.

"And your mum would let me?" Harry said surprised, he couldn't imagine Mrs. Weasley allowing them to share a bed.

"No but what she doesn't know wont hurt her." He said eyes sparking.

"Well there will be no sneaking round when you are at mine!" Ron said looking between Draco and Harry.

"Oh why not." Pouted Draco.

"Because I won't have you two going at it with me in the room, no matter how many privacy spells you put over yourselves." Ron said looking positively green at the thought.

"So where are we staying?" Harry asked trying to work out where Draco, Blasie and Pansy would stay.

"Well me and you will share as always, Hermione, Ginny and Pansy can share, and Draco and Blaise can have the twins room." He said.

"So who's in Charlie's, Percy's and Bill's rooms." Harry asked confused about the extra rooms. Ron was about to answer but stopped not knowing the answer.

"If there are three spare rooms why don't me and Harry take one, Blasie and Pansy take another Hermione and you take yours, and then Ginny can have Dean over and we will be set." Draco said grinning.

"That sounds good." Dean said coming into the conversation.

Ron sent him a death glare at him. "You think about coming near my house with that thought…" Ron trailed off glaring.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dean squeaked looking away from Ron and going back to his breakfast.

"Bet he does dream of it." Blaise muttered. Ron glared at him whilst Ginny just blushed a kicked him under the table. "Ouch, thanks." He said sarcastically rubbing his leg.

"No problem." She poked her tongue out at him. She lent over the table towards Dean. "Just ignore my brother." She said before kissing him.

Dumbledore watched the scene below him. "Wait for it." He muttered under his breath to Snape who was having a breakfast of hangover cures.

"Wait for what?" He asked moodily uncorking yet another potion bottle.

"Every musical has a song that ends it." Dumbledore said as he looked over at the students. "Ah here it comes now!" He said as music started.

The students up as one and started clapping, and singing.

'Na na na na..'

The food on the table before Harry, Draco, Ginny, Dean, Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise disappeared from sight, when this happened Ginny stood up on the table and started singing looking at Dean.

'What is love, cos baby I don't know  
I got a funny feeling in my heart'

Dean climbed on top of the table too and started singing.

'If this is love - it feels like butterflies  
So tell me baby is this how it starts'

Pansy and Blaise stood up facing each other dancing like you see in those old pop music videos.

'I know I've never felt like this before  
You're like a drug you got me wanting more  
I've got to let you know - I've got to let you know'

Ginny, Dean, Pansy and Blaise started singing together and dancing.

'You're - you're my number one  
I'd do anything for you  
Catch the rain from the sky, even hold back a tide for you  
Baby baby, you're - you're my number one  
With you I know I belong  
I put the radio on and it's always playing our song'

The rest of the hall joined in creating a circle around the Gryffindor table.

'Na na na na..'

Ron stood on the table pointing at Hermione and started to sing.

'Tell me what - what have I gotta do  
Cos I wanna lay a claim on you'

Hermione took his hand and climbed up on the table putting her hands around Ron's neck whilst he slid his hands round her waist, as she sung.

'To make you mine - for now and for all time  
So tell me baby what I gotta do'

Hermione and Ron kissed, as Pansy, Blaise, Ginny and Dean sung.

'I know I've never felt like this before  
You're like a drug you got me wanting more  
I've got to let you know - I've got to let you know'

The rest of the hall joined in pointing at the person opposite from themselves on the other side on the circle, everyone was dancing and clapping, Harry and Draco were still stood by the side of the table looking at their friends dancing on it trying not to laugh.

'You're - you're my number one  
I'd do anything for you  
Catch the rain from the sky, even hold back the tide for you  
Baby baby, you're - you're my number one  
With you I know I belong  
I put the radio on and it's always playing our song'

Harry sat on the table feet on the bench facing Draco.

'And there ain't nothing I won't do'

Draco walked towards Harry and keeled on the bench between Harry's legs.

'I'd walk on water just to be with you'

Harry brought Draco's face forward by dragging him by his tie towards him as he sang.

'Baby baby, you're - you're my number one  
I'd do anything for you'

Harry stood up and walked backwards towards the centre of the table brining Draco with him as Draco sang.

'Catch the rain from the sky, even hold back the tide for you'

The rest of the hall joined in as the teachers continued to watch in complete shock.

'Baby baby, you're - you're my number one  
With you I know I belong  
I put the radio on and it's always playing our song'

The music ended. Ron and Hermione were holding on to one another, Blaise and Pansy had their foreheads pressed together grinning at each other, Ginny was being held bridal style in Dean's arms, Draco and Harry had fingers entwined and the rest of the school were in the circle holding the person's next to them hands holding them high up in the air. Dumbledore watched as gold light shone from Draco's and Harry's entwined hands and spread around engulfing the circle. Dumbledore smiled slightly, '_True Love what better power was there?_' he thought to as the students looked around rather embarrassed.

"I guess that means the spells over." Pansy said as she pulled away from Blaise smiling and looking round at the dazed students.

"What spell?" Both Harry and Draco asked.

"That's a story for another time. " Ginny said trying not to laugh still clutching to Dean's neck as he carried her from the on top of the table.

* * *

(14 years later)

"Wow!" A small boy said eyes wide in fascination as the story ended. "So that's how papa and daddy got together!"

"Yes." Narcissa said as she smiled down at her grandson James Potter-Malfoy.

"So how did we get here?" A young girl asked from her seating place in an armchair next to the bed.

Narcissa thought for a few moments before answering. "That's best a question you ask you daddies when you are a bit older Lizzy." Elizabeth looked upset at not getting another bedtime story but didn't complain. "Now off to bed you two before Harry and Draco get back from dinner." She kissed James goodnight and tucked him up in his bed before going across the hall and tucking in Elizabeth, she whispered "knocks" as she pointed her wand at the two rooms leaving the hall light on and the bedroom doors slightly ajar.

Harry and Draco arrived home a half an hour later. "How was dinner?" Narcissa asked her son and his husband as they entered the front door.

"Really good." He answered kissing her on the cheek in greeting. "How were the kids?"

"As sweet as always." She smiled as Harry took off his cloak and placed it on the coat rack. "You've gottern so big already Harry."

Harry blushed. "I am nearly five months and I'm having twins." He said pouting looking at his swelling stomach.

"Ah, don't worry dear, you still look as good as ever." Draco said kissing Harry lightly on his lips.

"I'll be off." Narcissa said pecking both Harry and Draco on the cheeks before she left. "See you soon, take care." She waved goodbye before aparating back to her home in the south of France.

"Shall we check on the kids before we go to bed?" Draco suggested seeing how worn out Harry was already.

"Yeah, I'm really tired." He said starting up the stairs.

"Daddy?" Lizzy said as Harry poked his head around her door.

"Yes Lizzy." He said coming over to her bedside.

"Grandma told us how you and papa got together." she said wiping sleepy out of her eyes.

"She did?" Harry asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, auntie Ginny was very sneaky." She giggled. "Night daddy." Lizzy fell back into her pillows and instantly fell asleep.

"Night Lizzy." He said kissing her softly on her head.

Ginny had told the story of Harry's and Draco's 'getting together' as people called it at their wedding, it came as a surprise to them, but apparently not to anyone else. Since then they had been living at the Malfoy manor together, bringing up their children and living happily ever after, as did every couple that were together that year that the spell had been cast, it seemed like something that dreams were made of, but this was no dream Harry reminded himself as he settled down in bed with Draco cuddling into him, this was life and he was happier than he had ever thought possible.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Did you like the ending? I thought it would be good to put the epilogue in like this. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
